


Around the Galaxy in 80 Days

by QianLan



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Finn is a BAMF, Force-Sensitive Finn, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: Jess crossed her arms in front of her, frowning.  “So, let me get this straight.  You bet Black One—our livelihood, the ship we need in order to make money and pay for this house and buy food—you put that up as collateral in a stupid bet with Ben Solo that you could fly around the galaxy in 80 days?”Hearing it laid out like that, Poe had to pause: Yep, this is the stupidest thing I’ve ever done. COMPLETE





	1. The Explorer's Club

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate universe where the events of the original trilogy happened, but the First Order didn't rise from the ashes of the Empire—or at least, not yet...
> 
>  
> 
> Additional tags to be added as the story updates.

 

The Explorer’s Club on Coruscant was an elite establishment. 

 

There were only two ways in.   You either bought your membership or you earned it.

 

Most beings bought their way in. 

 

But you could also earn a spot in the registry by setting foot on over one hundred planets in the galaxy.  This needed to be independently verified, of course, but once it was, you were assured membership for life.  It was the _Explorer_ ’s Club, after all.

 

Truth be told, Poe Dameron hated the Explorer’s Club.  It was full of rich, self-centered beings who loved to lock themselves away from the realities of the galaxy and pretend that things like poverty, illness, and political strife didn’t happen.

 

But he’d earned a membership a few years ago—and some notoriety as the youngest being ever to do so—and the club was full of contacts who kept his shipping business afloat.  So he suffered through the inane chatter and hopelessly outdated ideas to stay in business.

 

But it wasn’t easy…

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe looked over the top of his glass, tapping his finger on the rim.

 

He’d just gotten back from a two-week run for Luke, and while he appreciated that Skywalker threw him a job or two from time to time ( _always when I’m desperate, about to go under_ , Poe mused), they were always matter-of-fact, take-this-box-here or pick-up-that-box-there kinds of jobs.  _Nothing fun_ , Poe pouted.

 

It was times like these that he envied his parents _.  No_ , Poe quickly thought, _it is beyond stupid to envy a soldier in wartime._   He frowned.  _I own my own shipping business; I get to fly around the galaxy.  That’s a good thing._

 

Poe slumped into his seat.

 

When the Rebellion defeated the Empire thirty years ago, no one had expected the peace to hold, but it did.  The Imperial remnants scattered to the Outer Rim, and most were dismantled within a few years of Endor.  His parents settled into a quiet farm life on Yavin IV, and Poe grew up never having to fear the dreaded Stormtroopers or the threat of a Deathstar. 

 

It was a safe, peaceful life.

 

Poe took another drink and sighed.

 

**# # # #**

 

Ben Solo swept into the club and walked straight to the bar where Armi Hux was waiting for him.  “So what’s it like tonight,” Ben asked.

 

Armi rolled his eyes.  “It’s the same lot that are here every blasted night.” He took a drink.  “Oh, and Dameron.  I guess he’s gotten back from whatever backwater your Uncle sent him to this time.”

 

Ben downed his drink in one go.  Poe’s relationship with his Uncle was a sore spot for him.  In fact, Poe Dameron in general was a sore spot for Ben.

 

Ben didn’t understand why everyone fawned over the pilot so much.  He figured if you lined the two up, he was clearly the superior being.

 

He was rich, force-sensitive, from a highly-decorated Rebellion family.

 

What was Poe?  Fine, he was also from a highly-decorated Rebellion family, but he was as poor as a being could be and as force-sensitive as a rock.  And yet, people loved the damn pilot.

 

Ben frowned, tapping his glass on the bar while waiting for another drink.  _Kriffing Dameron_.

 

“What’s going on in that head of yours,” Armi asked.

 

“I just don’t understand why everyone loves that dirty pilot,” Ben said.

 

“They don’t,” said Armi.  “Only here because of that damn loophole in the club rules.”

 

Ben wanted to laugh.  Armi Hux had to be the biggest snob in the whole club.  _And that’s saying something_.  Ben looked over towards the reading room where Dameron was sitting nursing a drink.  “Need to find a way to get him kicked out.”

 

“Or worse,” Armi said with a smile.

 

“Worse,” Ben ventured.

 

Armi took another drink and offered, “The ship.”

 

“What?”

 

Armi leveled a bored look at Ben.  “The ship, Ben.  It’s his life.  You take away the ship and Dameron’s nothing but a homeless has-been.”

 

“The ship,” Ben said smiling, an idea forming in his brain.

 

**# # # #**

 

**Two days later…**

 

“I’m saying it can’t be done,” Ben said.

 

“And I’m saying it can,” Poe threw back.

 

“I didn’t know we had the best pilot in the galaxy with us today,” Ben sneered.  He got just a bit louder, hoping the rest of the members would hear, “You willing to put up some money on that, Dameron?”

 

Poe grimaced.  Ben knew that he didn’t have much money.  His eyes narrowed.   _What are you after, Solo?_

 

_Screw it_ , Poe thought.  “I’ll put up Black One, but it depends entirely on what you would put up against her.”

 

Ben leaned back, supremely satisfied.  _Hothead pilot, always going off half-cocked_.  “I’d be willing to put up half a million credits, Dameron.”

 

There were several sharp intakes of breath at that.  The others in the room suddenly taking a keen interest in the discussion.

 

_That’s more than quadruple what Black One is worth_ , Poe thought.

 

“You’re on,” Poe heard himself say.  _What the kriff!?!_   He held out his hand and they shook on it.

 

“You’ll touch down on every planet on the route, comm in, and then make it back here in 80 days?”

 

Several of the beings gathered could be heard whispering “impossible” or “idiotic.”  Poe tried to ignore them.

 

“That’s what I said, Solo.  Eighty days beginning to end.  Do we have a deal?”

 

Ben laughed.  “Oh, we have a deal, Dameron.  I’m going to love adding Black One to my collection.”

 

“Not as much as I’m going to love spending those 500,000 credits.”

 

Ben rolled his eyes.  “When will you start?”

 

“I’ll need time to do some maintenance and get supplies.  Why don’t we say a week from today?  And then 80 days—by the Coruscant calendar—I’ll come back to this very room.”

 

“Around the galaxy in 80 days,” Ben said, barely containing his glee. 

 

**# # # #**

 

Jessika Pava swung her long, dark hair around for dramatic effect and then crossed her arms in front of her, frowning.  “So, let me get this straight.  You bet Black One—our livelihood, the ship we need in order to make money and pay for this house and buy food—you put that up as collateral in a stupid bet with Ben Solo that you could fly around the galaxy in 80 days?” 

 

Hearing it laid out like that, Poe had to pause.  _Yep, this is the stupidest thing I’ve ever done._   He tried to sound confident as he answered, “We’ve got this, Pava.  Between the two of us, there’s no one who flies better and no part of the galaxy we can’t fly through.”

 

Jess was studying the list of required stops.  “Hutt space?  Wait, we’re landing on Hutt controlled planets?  And,” she looked up at Poe, “and a lot of very Imperial friendly planets as well.”

 

“The war is over, Pava.  We won,” Poe said, looking at the list over her shoulder.  _There aren’t that many Imperial-friendly planets are there?_

 

“Oh yeah, we won, and no one is bitter about that.  And none of those people who aren’t bitter might have a bone to pick with the son of two of the heroes of the Rebellion.”

 

“Pava, you worry too much,” Poe said.  She put her hands on her hips and tried to give him her nastiest glare.  Poe sighed.  “Jess, think about how much we could do with 500,000 credits.  Think of how we could expand the business and finally pay off this house.”  He reached over and hugged her.  “It’s gonna be great, I promise.”

 

Jess rolled her eyes.  “I’m gonna be homeless,” she muttered.

 

**# # # #**

 

They spent the next week getting their ship, Black One, ready.  Black One was a heavily modified YT-2400 light freighter that Poe had gotten through a spectacular run of good luck early in his career. 

 

When he’d realized that he wanted to follow in his mother’s footsteps and fly, Poe faced a problem.  There was no more Rebellion, so he couldn’t join up there.  He didn’t think the New Republic Navy suited his personality ( _and they never fly anywhere interesting anyway_ ) and that left transport, shipping, or smuggling.  And unless he wanted to go work for someone else, all three of those options demanded he find a ship.

 

He’d worked odd jobs and his father had helped him save and scrape by for a few years, and at the end of it, Poe had exactly 25,000 credits to his name.  Even used, YT-2400s tended to run over 30,000 credits, but Poe had faith. 

 

And while flying in a borrowed ship doing a favor for his parents’ old friend, Luke Skywalker, he’d come across Black One. 

 

If there was such a thing as love at first sight, when Poe first saw that ship, he felt it.  She was dead in the water at the time, floating in the space just outside of Dantoonie.  Everything was broken; nothing worked, but Poe didn’t care.  He took one look and knew he had to have that ship.

 

He tracked down her owner, and with wide eyes and the ol’ Dameron charm, he got the Sullustan to agree to 23,000 credits.  Poe towed her back to Coruscant and christened her Black One. 

 

He and Jess had spent the better part of the last decade pouring all of their money into trying to keep her in the air.  Thankfully, Jess was a marvelous mechanic. 

 

Ideally, it took three to crew a YT-2400, but Poe and Jess had never been able to afford to pay anyone else, so they managed with two.  Well, two plus Poe’s droid, BB-8.

 

In short, Black One was their life and their livelihood. 

 

As they got her ready for the trip, both Poe and Jess felt the weight of that descend upon them.  They could very well lose her if this bet went south.

 

Poe fought against the fear of that with jokes.

 

Jess grumbled.

 

Yet, as they set off from Coruscant to their first destination, Borleias, Jess couldn’t help but feel a tingle of anticipation.  _Maybe we can do this_ , she thought, looking over at Poe, confident as ever in the pilot’s chair.  _Maybe this is going to work._

 

**# # # #**

 

A few hours later, she was screaming.

 

“Are you kidding me, Dameron?  A kriffing meteor shower?”

 

“Yeah,” said Poe, punching buttons furiously.  “Seems Borleias passes through this debris field every year and we’ve managed to arrive just in time.”

 

“Lucky us,” Pava said as the ship lurched suddenly to the right.  “Kriff, Dameron, we’re going to die out here!”

 

“Not if I can help it,” he said as the ship lurched leftward.

 

“You’re the reason we’re out here in the first place,” Jess yelled as they passed way too close to a meteoroid.

 

“Little help, Pava,” Poe said as the ship dipped and then rose. 

 

“Bee, you got anything?”

 

[How about not flying into debris fields?]

 

Pava tried to suppress a laugh.  _At least the droid gets it._  She was punching buttons and saying a prayer to any deity that would listen that the shields would hold.  “How much longer until we’re out of this thing?”

 

“No idea,” Poe said.  “Bee?”  Before the droid could answer, Poe gripped the controls tightly and took in a breath.  “Hold on!”  The ship suddenly shot straight up, barely missing a gigantic rock.

 

[Dammit, Poe!] BB-8 squealed, falling backwards.

 

“We’re gonna die,” Jess whined.

 

“No we’re not,” Poe shot back at her.

 

[Yes, we are.]   

 

Poe rolled his eyes.  “A little faith, please.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Fifteen minutes later, they were through the worst of it, about to set down on the planet.  Jess was refusing to talk to Poe.

 

“I hear that they have nice beaches,” he said, pointing out the cockpit window.

 

“Which we don’t have time to see,” Jess muttered.  Then she turned sharply to Poe, “But when we finish this thing, win or lose, you are bringing me back here, and I’m going to sit on one of those beaches, and you are going to bring me drinks and tell me how pretty I am.”

 

“You’re gorgeous, Pava.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” she said.

 

Poe chuckled as he set Black One down in a near perfect landing.  “Look, things like this always get off to a bumpy start.  Just means the rest of the trip is going to be smooth sailing.”  He leaned back with his hands behind his head.

 

“Why do you have to tempt the universe like that, Poe?”

 

 


	2. Backwater Planets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe gets himself into trouble and is rescued by a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ord Mirit, Dorin, Glee Anselm, Nirauan, Ylix, Bandomeer, Garqi, and Bastion (Days 3-14)

 

 

She had to admit that Ord Mirit was easy.  It was a boring regional depot; they came in; they set down; they commed, and they were gone.  Jess smiled.  _Maybe it is smooth sailing from here on out._

 

Of course, that’s when Black One started making a funny sound.

 

By the time they got to Dorin, they all agreed something was wrong.  They needed to touch down and give the ship a good once over. 

 

There was only one problem.

 

“Rebreathers, Dameron,” Jess said, pulling hers on.  “They sent us to a planet without a breathable atmosphere.”

 

Poe smiled.  “Well, it’s not like they intended us to get out and walk around.”

 

Jess rolled her eyes.  “Helium atmosphere, Poe.”

 

“And Dorin gas,” Poe added.  “Fragging external access panels,” he muttered as they stepped out of the ship.

 

BB-8 rolled after them.  [Idiots.]

 

“Thanks for the support, Bee.”

 

“Kriffing helium atmosphere,” Jess grumbled.  She shook her head.  “If we ever make it back to Coruscant, I’m finding another job.”

 

“Awww, Jess, we both know you’d miss me.”  Poe looked around.  “See anything?”

 

“No…  Wait, here it is.”  She pointed to a smoking access panel.  “Power converter.  We’ll have her up again in no time,” Jess said.

 

As they lifted off from Dorin, everyone took a collective breath and hoped that this was the end of their bumpy start.

 

**# # # #**

 

“Glee Anselm,” Jess said, and then she looked at her datapad a bit more closely.  “It’s a water world,” Jess asked, hoping against hope she was misreading it.

 

“Mostly, yeah,” Poe said. 

 

“Poe!”

 

“Don’t worry, Jess, it’ll be fine.”  He turned to the droid.  “Bee, you find us any place to land yet?”

 

[No.]  Then the droid let out what sounded conspicuously like a sigh.  [Next time you’re making a bet, maybe you should do a little research first.  Make sure that all the planets are landable?]

 

“Where would the fun be in that,” Poe chuckled.

 

Jess rolled her eyes.  “You’re enjoying this way too much, Dameron.”

 

“Come on, Pava.  Where’s your sense of adventure?”

 

“Come on, Poe.  Where’s your sense of self-preservation?”

 

[Asshole doesn’t have one.]

 

“Bee,” Poe yelled.

 

[It’s true.]  Then, a happy chirp.  [Found it.  I’ll direct the ship to the coordinates.]

 

**# # # #**

 

As they landed on Nirauan—in the one spot of jungle clear enough for Black One to land—Poe frowned.

 

“Did you see that settlement we passed over, Pava,” Poe asked.

 

“Hmmmmm?”

 

“That settlement about six klicks back.  Did you notice it?”

 

“No, why?”

 

“If I didn’t know better…”  _Surely not_ , Poe thought to himself.  He shook his head.  _I’m just imagining things._ “…It’s nothing.”

 

**# # # #**

 

“Where next,” Jess asked.

 

“Ylix,” Poe said.

 

“I hate backwater planets, Poe.”

 

He smiled.  “They aren’t too fond of you, either.”

 

Jess rolled her eyes.  It was becoming a regular habit.

 

“ETA,” she asked.

 

“Another few hours,” Poe replied. 

 

Jess suddenly stilled.  “Do you feel that?”

 

“What?”

 

“That vibration?  I don’t know.  Something feels off.”

 

**# # # #**

 

By the time they entered Ylix’s atmosphere, Jess was convinced there was something wrong, so they decided to take a quick look.

 

“I swear, Jess, she’s fine.”

 

“No, Dameron, she isn’t.”

 

BB-8 rolled into the cockpit.  [We’re getting out?  Again?]

 

“We won’t be here for long,” Poe said, landing the ship.  “Just long enough to figure out what’s bothering our baby and then we’re back up in the air.  It’s probably nothing.”

 

Jess shot him an evil look.  “Why do you have to tempt the universe like that?”

 

[It’s like he wants us stuck on this backwater.]

 

“Et tu, Bee,” Poe asked.  “The way you two grumble, it’s almost like you don’t want me to win.”

 

“No, it’s almost like we didn’t want you to make the bet in the first place,” Jess said, punching the button and starting down the entry ramp.

 

[Yeah.]  BB-8 trailed after her.

 

Poe sighed and followed them out.

 

**# # # #**

 

They both stood staring at Black One.  Jess was covered in grease, shaking her head.  “It’s the stabilizer.”  She sighed.  “If this were any kind of decent planet, I could have it fixed in about ten minutes.  As it is…”  She hit the side of the ship and frowned.  “Tell me the truth, Poe, in your calculations for this trip, did you factor in Black One being her usual charming self—all of these stops for repairs and refueling—not to mention that debris field?”

 

“Sure,” Poe said.

 

“You’re lying,” Jess said.  “There’s no way you factored in a kriffing helium atmosphere or having to stop for repairs, AGAIN, on this stinking backwater.”

 

“Jess, we’re going to be fine.  We’re still on schedule.”

 

“No we’re not, because I’m guessing there was never a fragging schedule to begin with. Hmmmmmm?”  Poe wouldn’t meet her eye.  “No, I didn’t think so.”  She banged her fist against Black One.  “Dammit, Poe!  You just wagered our entire livelihood on a stupid scheme to prove that you’re a better pilot than Solo.”

 

“Well, I am.”

 

“So not the point, Poe!”

 

Poe took her by the shoulders.  “Schedule or no schedule, we’re gonna win this, Pava, I promise.  And then, I’m splitting the winnings with you, 50-50.”

 

“Swear?”

 

Poe smiled and nodded.  He held out his pinky.  “Swear.”  Pava wrapped her pinky around his and they shook on it.

 

“I’m still not happy about this.”  She took in a huge breath.  “But let’s see if there’s anyone on this backwater who can help with the stabilizer.”

 

[There’s a town two klicks in this direction.]  BB-8 zoomed off.

 

**# # # #**

 

Jess immediately found the three people in the entire town who could talk machinery and mechanics with her.  She and BB-8 were deep into negotiations to get the part they needed when Poe wandered off _.  Might as well see the sights while I’m here_.

 

Poe deliberately walked away from what he figured was the center of town.  As the buildings started getting more and more sparse, he stopped to take in the scenery.  _It’s not Yavin IV, but it’s okay, I suppose_ , he thought with a shrug.  He was about to turn around and go find Jess when something caught his eye. 

  

A little girl, sitting in the dirt, grasping her ankle, sobbing.  Her purse had fallen open and there was quite a bit of coin scattered on the ground in front of her.  Poe scanned the area for anyone who might be her parents and saw no one.  He walked over slowly, stepping over the coins, and then crouched down in front of her.  “You okay, sweetheart?”

 

She smiled up at him and the world went black.

 

**# # # #**

 

“You sure it’s him?”

 

“Look at him and then look at the holo!  Of course it’s him.  That’s why I set the trap.  Because I knew it was him!”

 

“I don’t know.  It doesn’t look like him to me.  Didn’t he come into town with that off-worlder?”

 

“Doesn’t matter.”

 

“Yes, it does.  If he’s an off-worlder, that could mean someone might call the Republic officials or whatever when he turns up missing.”

 

The man laughed.  “And if that’s the case—and I say _if_ —we’ll already be rid of him!  Look, I think he’s Krell, so we’ll take him to Argus and get the bounty, but if he’s not Krell, then we’ll sell him off.   Volla said he had some merchandise we might be interested in, right?  If this isn’t Krell, we’ll sell this guy to Volla.  We can always make a credit or two selling a new slave, right?”

 

The second man laughed and Poe’s stomach lurched.  He let his eyes creep open.  The two men were on the far side of the room, packing up gear.  They weren’t watching him.  _Okay, assess the situation Dameron_.  Poe tasted the gag in his mouth and let out a tiny sigh.  As he tried to move, he realized that his arms were tied behind his back and his legs were tied together as well.  _Really don’t want me getting away, do they?_

 

Poe started pulling against the ropes as quietly as possible.  He needed to get out of here fast.  He knew that the bounty wasn’t for him, and he really didn’t want to be sold to slavers.  _Come on, Pava, notice I’m missing_.

 

Poe saw his comm link sitting on a table nearby.  It was blinking.  _Good, Pava.  Now go alert the authorities._

 

One of the men yelled, “F-N!  F-N!  Where is that boy?”

 

A young man came running into the room.  “Yes, sir?”

 

Poe pegged him at about 25; he had a short hair and big brown eyes and huge, beautiful lips and…  _Dameron, he’s one of the people who kidnapped you.  Get it together_. 

 

Except Poe realized right away that this guy was different.  For one thing, he was dressed in rags.  For another, he didn’t carry himself like a sleazy bounty hunter—there was no blaster, no week-old stubble, and no stench of rum, from what Poe could smell. 

 

But the thing that confirmed it—and chilled Poe’s blood—was the shock collar around the man’s neck.  _Who are you_ , Poe wondered _.  And how in the kriff did you end up here?_

 

“Watch this bounty until we get back.  Then, be ready to move.  We’re headed out tonight.”

 

“Yes, sir,” the man said, keeping his eyes on the floor.

 

As soon as the two men were gone, the young man’s countenance changed.  He ran to the door, watching them leave and then ran to Poe’s comm link, pocketing it.  He kneeled in front of Poe, studying him. 

 

Poe was pretending to be unconscious.

 

“You can stop that.  I know you’re awake.”

 

Poe slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the man.

 

FN was almost certain this man was not Darius Krell.  Krell was a low-level con man from the other side of the valley.  He had a sizable bounty on his head. 

 

But this man looked nice.  He had kind eyes.  And if there was one thing FN had picked up in all of his years with Nard and Grollet, it was how to spot the people likely to be gentle and those likely to be harsh.  You learned how to avoid a lot of beatings by figuring out how to read people’s eyes.  FN liked this guy’s eyes. 

 

_Please be able to get me outta here_ , he thought.  “Are you Darius Krell?”

 

Poe violently shook his head _no_. 

 

FN raised an eyebrow.  “But even if you were Krell, you’d say that, right?”

 

Poe looked up at the man and tried to indicate with his eyes: _remove the kriffing gag_.  His friend seemed to understand.  He untied the gag.

 

Poe huffed out a huge breath and then licked his lips.  “I’m sure that’s what Krell would say, but I’m not him.  I’m Poe, Poe Dameron.  I’m a pilot.  I landed on Ylix to make some repairs and was wandering around town when I saw this girl…”

 

“Sally,” the man said, nodding.  “She’s a good lure.”

 

Poe frowned and began struggling against the ropes.

 

“Look,” his new friend said, putting a hand on Poe’s shoulder, “I can get you out of this, but if I help you, can you help me?”

 

“Sure,” Poe said.  “You want outta here, right?  I can make that happen.”

 

The young man smiled and began untying the ropes.

 

Poe had to ask, “Why are you doing this?”

 

The man met his eyes.  “Because it’s the right thing to do.”

 

He looked so earnest, but Poe knew that wasn’t how the galaxy worked.  Poe smiled.  “Try again.”

 

The man stopped untying the ropes.  He pointed to the collar on his neck as he said, “I’ve been stuck with Nard and Grollet for most of my life.”  He took in a deep breath.  “They aren’t nice people.”

 

“Kinda guessed that,” Poe grunted.

 

“Yeah, well, ever since I can remember, I’ve been trying to figure out a way out of here.”  He frowned.  “But that ain’t easy.  Most people here are either working for Nard and Grollet or don’t want to get on their bad side.  There isn’t a spot on the godforsaken rock that would be safe from them if I ran away.”  The man shrugged.  “To be honest, I’ve never had an opportunity like this before.  We don’t get many off-worlders here—none, as far as I can remember—so I probably won’t ever have a chance like this again.”  The man hesitated.  “You still gonna help me?”

 

Poe didn’t think twice _._   “Of course, I’ll help you!  At the very least, I can get you off the planet, get you somewhere a bit more hospitable.”

 

The man smiled—it was wide and bright, and Poe was pretty sure his heart skipped a beat.

 

“Then, let’s do this,” the man said, going back to untying Poe’s ropes.

 

“Yeah, great, but what about your collar?” Poe had heard stories about the kinds of damage shock collars could do to a being.

 

The young man smiled.  He reached up and pressed a series of buttons.  The collar came off with a click.  “I learned how to de-activate this thing about six years ago.”

 

Poe laughed.  _This one’s gonna be full of surprises._

 

The man handed Poe his comm link and pointed to a back door.  “Come on.  They won’t be gone long.”

 

**# # # #**

 

They made it about a klick away before there was a group of men chasing them. 

 

“They have friends?” Poe yelled as he and the man started running.

 

“Yeah, forgot to tell you about that.  Sorry!”

 

They ran through town and out towards Black One, and as a shot zoomed by his head, Poe remembered the comm link.  He scrambled to turn it on.

 

“Jess,” Poe yelled into the comm, “Get Black One ready!”

 

“Where have you been, Poe?!?”

 

“Not the time,” Poe screamed.

 

“Problems,” Jess asked.

 

“Yeah,” Poe breathed into the comm.  “Be ready to leave as soon as we get back.”

 

“We?”

 

“Long story, Jess.  Be there soon.”

 

Poe felt the tree next to him explode into splinters as a shot hit it.  He ducked away, hopping over a fallen limb.  “You still with me,” he called out.

 

The young man’s voice was just behind him.  “Yeah, but we’re not going to be able to keep this up much longer.”

 

“Not too much further to the ship.”

 

Poe spared a look behind them and saw one of their pursuers aim at his new friend.  _Crap, what’s his name?_   Poe panicked and grabbed the young man, jerking them both behind a tree.  “You got a name?”

 

“FN-2187,” the other man breathed out, peering around the tree.  His eyes grew wide and he drug Poe towards another tree just as their tree exploded.

 

“F…what?”

 

“FN-2187.  FN for short.  That’s the only name they ever gave me.”  His fingers dug into Poe’s arm just a bit.  “It was on my tags when Nard bought me.  They don’t name slaves here,” the young man said, jerking Poe to the side just as another shot flew past them.

 

Poe shook his head.  _What in the hell kind of place is this?_   He then realized they were going in the wrong direction.  He took his new friend’s hand and started running towards the ship.  _F-N, what can I do with that?  F-N, F-N, F-N…_   “Finn!  I’m going to call you Finn.  That okay?”

 

“Finn?  Yeah, Finn, I like it!”  The man burst into a wide smile.

 

Poe wanted to stop and get lost in the smile but then a blast hit the ground right in front of him.  “Kriff!”  He jerked them both away, yelling back, “Like I said, I’m Poe.  Poe Dameron.”

 

“Good to meet you, Poe.”

 

“Good to meet you, too, Finn.”

 

He could see the ship.  He screamed into the comm link, “You ready, Pava?” 

 

As they ran up the cargo ramp, Black One started taking fire.  Once they were at the top of the ramp, Poe slammed a button, closing it.  He yelled, “Get us out of here, Pava.”

 

“Working on it, Poe,” she called back.

 

The ship started rocking.  Poe and Finn quickly made their way to the cockpit.  Poe jumped into his seat and nodded for Finn to take the seat behind Jess, who shot Poe a strange look.  “Jessika Pava, Finn.  Finn, Jessika Pava.”

 

Jess grunted at Finn.   They were still taking fire.  As they lifted off, she shook her head.  “Backwater planets, Poe.”

  

**# # # #**

 

“So explain this to me again,” Finn said.

 

“We’re flying around the galaxy,” Poe said.  “I made a bet with an…associate and if we do it in 80 days, we get half a million credits.”

 

Finn’s eyes went wide.

 

“And if we don’t do it,” Jess said, “we lose the ship.”

 

Finn looked around.  “Don’t you kind of need the ship?”

 

[You’d think.] BB-8 chirped, rolling away.

 

“See, Dameron?  The droid gets it.  Even the kid gets it.  YOU DO NOT BET YOUR LIVELIHOOD.”  She stood up and whacked the back of Poe’s head. 

 

After a moment, she said, “I’m getting something to eat.  Either of you two hungry?”

 

Poe and Finn shook their heads.

 

When they were alone, Poe leaned back, appraising the young man in front of him.  “So what’s your story?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“How’d you end up on Ylix with those guys?”

 

Finn shrugged.  “From what I can figure out, a few years after the fall of the Empire, there were still a few loyalists in the outer rim.  They were trying to build an army of…what do you call the white armored troops?”

 

“Stormtroopers?”

 

“Yeah, Stormtroopers.  Anyway, they kidnapped a bunch of kids to turn them into these Stormtroopers, but the plan fell through so they sold us off.”  He shrugged.  “I ended up with Nard.  Supposedly, if I could pay back what he’d paid for me, he’d let me go, but…” Finn’s voice drifted off.

 

Poe’s heart was breaking.  _This wasn’t supposed to happen.  The war was supposed to end all of that_. 

 

Poe forced a smile onto his face.  “Well, it’s good to have you aboard, Finn.”  He slapped Finn’s shoulder.  “Come on.  Let’s see if we can get you something new to wear.”  He gave Finn a quick once over.  “You and I are roughly the same size.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Jess always preferred one of the guest cabins, so Poe settled Finn into the first mate’s cabin, and he tried very hard not to think about how close it was to his own cabin as he went in search of his missing co-pilot. 

 

She and BB-8 were chattering happily as he walked into the galley.

 

“So what’s our ETA on Bandomeer?”

 

“About six hours,” she said.

 

[What’s the story with the kid?]

 

“He helped me out, so now we’re helping him out,” Poe said.

 

“Always had a thing for strays, Dameron,” Jess said, taking another bite of her bread.

 

“That’s how I found you,” Poe said and then he looked down at his droid, “and you too, for that matter.”

 

If droids could huff, BB-8 was doing it.  [I am not a stray.]

 

Jess smiled at the droid.  “So, is he a member of the crew now,” she asked.

 

“If he wants to be,” Poe said.  _I hope he wants to be._  
  


Jess didn’t miss the far off look on Poe’s face.  She turned to BB-8 and nodded towards Poe.

 

[Oh brother.]

 

**# # # #**

 

Bandomeer was uneventful.  Jess loved uneventful.

 

Garqi was amazing, well, at least if you went by Finn’s reaction.  He stood plastered to the cockpit window trying to take it all in.  “It’s…  Everything’s purple,” he said.

 

Poe laughed.  “Yeah, something in the soil here makes it all come out violet.”  He turned to Jess.  “Kinda pretty, isn’t it?”

 

Jess shrugged.

 

Finn shook his head.  “You’re crazy, Jess.  This is fantastic!”

 

Poe smiled watching Finn.  He let out a soft sigh.

 

Jess turned to BB-8 and shared a look they’d been sharing a lot over the past few days.

 

[Oh brother.]

 

“What,” said Finn.

 

“Nothing,” said Poe.  “Bee was just agreeing with you.”

 

[Oh brother.] BB-8 beeped louder and then rolled away.

 

**# # # #**

 

They still had another few hours in hyperspace, so Poe got up to stretch his legs.  He wandered into the lounge where Jess was showing Finn where they kept everything on Black One.

 

Poe smiled, watching them.

 

BB-8 nudged his leg.  [Really?]

 

“Oh stop it, Bee,” Poe whispered.  “I’m just happy for the kid.  That’s all.”

 

[Yeah, right.]  The droid rolled away.

 

Poe shook his head, determined not to let Bee ruin his mood.  _One big happy family_ , he thought to himself.  He crossed through the lounge on his way to the galley.   _And_ , _maker willing, no more surprises._

 

As he warmed up his caf, he heard Finn’s laugh drift across the ship.  Poe’s whole body felt light and everything was…right.  He decided, _Yeah, steady flying from here on out._

 

**# # # #**

 

They were pulling up after setting down on Bastion when Poe spotted it.

 

“Wait, Jess.  Can you do a flyby of that settlement about ten klicks from here?”

 

“Poe, I know you seem to think we have unlimited time…”

 

“Testor, will you just do it?”

 

Jess muttered a curse and flew by the settlement.

 

_Yep, that’s…_   Poe let out a long sigh.

 

“Poe,” Finn said.  “Everything okay?”

 

“Those were Imperial banners.  And if I’m not mistaken, there were Stormtroopers.”

 

Jess shook her head.  She had seen it too, but she really didn’t want to believe it.  “Poe, you’re imagining…”

 

He shook his head.  “I wish I was.”  He slumped into his seat.  _What in the kriff is going on?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: dinner with an old friend and Finn... Well, Finn can't just stand by while others are being hurt.


	3. Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn just can't help himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Days 15-31 (Ruuria, Telos IV, Toprawa, Mandalore, Yavin IV, Vaal, Elom, Quermia, Raxus, Nespis VIII; Kessel)

 

 

Everyone was quiet on the ride to Ruuria, and even its pink rivers couldn’t buoy their moods.

 

While the ship was on autopilot as they headed to Telos IV, the three of them huddled in the galley.

 

“Maybe it was just an old settlement,” Jess said.  “Bastion was the capital of the Imperial remnant at one time.”

 

“And the Republic cleared it over two decades ago.  This is something new, and if I had to guess, it’s not just on Bastion.”

 

“Why do you say that,” Finn asked.

 

“It’s on a popular trade route,” Poe said.  “Plus, I don’t think it’s the only Imperial outpost I’ve seen.”

 

“What,” Jess demanded.

 

“Back on Nirauan, I thought I saw something, but I wasn’t sure,” Poe said.  He stood up.  “I’m going to comm Luke.  Someone should know about this.”

 

Poe marched out.

 

Jess sank back into her seat.  “This isn’t good.”

 

Finn nodded.

 

“No, you don’t understand,” Jess said.

 

“What?  That the Empire is bad news.  No, I think I understand that, Jess,” Finn said.  “I’m living proof of that.”

 

Jess winced and tried to share a sympathetic look with her new friend.  “It’s not that,” Jess said.  “Well, I mean, it is that, but no.  This is bad because if Imperial sympathizers really are building the Empire back up, it could make this trip even more difficult for us.”

 

“Why _us_?”

 

“Poe,” she said, lowering her voice.

 

“What about him,” Finn asked, leaning in.

 

“His parents were war heroes.  A lot of people remember them, and a lot of Imperial sympathizers don’t like the name Dameron.”

 

Finn frowned.  He couldn’t imagine anyone having a problem with Poe, but if they did…  He made up his mind: _if anyone has a problem with Poe, they have a problem with me too._

 

**# # # #**

 

They set down on Telos IV, Toprawa, and Mandalore without incident, and as they input the coordinates for the next stop, Jess looked up at Poe and cocked an eyebrow.  “Is that?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“And we’re just going to zoom in and zoom out without…”

 

“Well, I was hoping that we could…”

 

“Poe!”

 

“We have to stop and say hello, Jess.”

 

“Yeah, it’s not like we have a schedule to keep,” she said.

 

“Jess!”

 

“Fine, Poe,” and then she couldn’t help herself, “Why don’t you comm ahead and see if he can make dinner for us?”

 

Poe smiled.  “On it.”

  
**# # # #**

 

“Dad,” Poe yelled, running down the entry ramp.

 

“Poe,” his father said, opening his arms wide.  “What in the galaxy are you doing here?”

 

“It’s a long story,” Poe said, crashing into his dad’s arms.

 

Kes held his son in place and whispered in his ear.  “So give me the short version.”

 

BB-8 squealed as it rolled down the ramp.  [Kes!]

 

Kes laughed.  “Hi, Bee, it’s good to see you.  You look like you could use an oil bath.”

 

[I’m glad at least one Dameron knows how to treat his droid.]

 

Kes laughed.  “Go see Sixes, Bee; she’ll fix you up.”

 

“Jess,” Kes said with a smile and then, noticing Finn, “Hello there!  I’m Kes Dameron.”  He let go of Poe and reached out his hand.

 

Finn took it.  “Finn,” he said.  “Just Finn.”

 

“Well, just Finn, it’s good to meet you.  Welcome to Yavin IV!”  Kes started to the house.  “Come on, let’s get inside.  Poe said you can’t stay long.”

 

**# # # #**

 

As Kes served dinner, Poe tried to talk about anything other than the bet, but eventually, Kes had had enough.  “Okay son, spill.  Are you on the run from the law?”

 

“Stars, no, papa!”

 

“Then what is it?”

 

Poe shared a look with Jess, who looked supremely satisfied.  “Tell him, Poe,” she said between mouthfuls.

 

“I made a bet with Ben Solo.  Black One against half a million credits that I could fly around the galaxy in 80 days.”

 

Kes nearly choked on a piece of food.  “You what?”

 

“He put up Black One against 500,000 credits,” Jess said.

 

“Are you out of your kriffing mind, Poe?”

 

“Dad…”

 

“No, don’t _dad_ me.  That ship is your livelihood.  What are you going to do if you lose?  What is Jess going to do?”

 

Jess raised both eyebrows at that.  “Yeah, Poe.”

 

“I’m not going to lose,” Poe said quietly.

 

“How far behind schedule are you,” Kes asked.

 

Poe met his eyes.  “Never did believe in schedules.”

 

“Oh maker!”  He turned to Jess, “How bad is it?”

 

“I don’t know yet.  We’re still early on in this thing.”

 

“So you think there’s a chance?”

 

Jess shot a sideways glance at Poe and then smiled.  “Yeah, there’s a chance.”

 

“What do you think, son,” Kes asked Finn.

 

Finn startled.  “Me?”

 

“Yeah, what do you think about all this?”

 

“I don’t know, sir.”  Finn looked down at his plate.  “I guess if anyone can do it, I figure it’s got to be Poe, right?”  He looked back up and met Kes’s stare.

 

Kes smiled.  “I guess there’s that.”  Kes leaned back and sighed.  “Well, we’d better wrap this up sooner rather than later.”  He stood.  “I’m going to pack a few things for you to take with you.”

 

“Dad, you don’t have to—”

 

“Poe, let me take care of you, okay?”  He walked towards the kitchen.  “And whatever happens, when this crazy thing is over, you come back out here and visit, understood?”

 

“I promise, papa.”

 

“You better,” Kes said.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe and Ben had agreed that Poe would comm in to the club from each planet, as the club was considered neutral territory.

 

Ben laughed at the thought of that.  _Neutral territory_ , he mused.  _Unless you have enough money to make sure it isn’t._

 

Ben couldn’t interfere with the comms themselves, but he had paid one of the men who worked at the club to keep him abreast of Poe’s location.

 

Ben took a drink and smiled as Mitaka ran into the room.  The young man crouched next to Ben’s chair and whispered.  “He’s on Yavin IV.”

 

“Visiting dear old dad, I’m sure,” Ben muttered.

 

Mitaka added, “By our estimates that puts him several days behind schedule, if not more.”

 

Ben smiled.  _Stupid hotshot pilot_.  He took another drink _.  I think when I get his ship I’ll scrap it and make him watch._

 

**# # # #**

 

As he stepped out of Black One onto the surface of Vaal, Finn couldn’t help the grin on his face.  The planet was warm and grassy, and unlike Yavin IV, it seemed to have a normal amount of humidity.  “I could get used to this,” Finn said to BB-8 who was rolling down the entry ramp.

 

[Too much grass,] the droid beeped.

 

“Hmmm?”

 

BB-8 turned towards Poe, who was standing at the top of the ramp.  [Next time find one that speaks binary.]  It rolled back into Black One.

 

“What did Bee say,” Finn asked.

 

“Bee’s just being fussy.”  Poe took in a deep breath.  “Ready for the next stop?”

 

**# # # #**

 

When they landed on Elom, Jess and BB-8 had insisted they stop just to have a quick look at a relay panel that had been giving them trouble, and Poe had suggested he and Finn stretch their legs while they worked. 

 

Finn was eager to see another new planet, but his joy soon faded as he walked out into what looked like a desert, but was, in fact, frozen tundra as far as the eye could see.

 

He wrapped his arms around himself.  “Can’t we go back inside now, Poe?”

 

Poe glanced at him.  “Oh, kriff, Finn, sorry!  I guess you aren’t used to cold weather, are you?  No winters on Ylix?”

 

“No,” Finn said through chattering teeth.

 

Poe shrugged out of his leather jacket and put it on Finn’s shoulders.

 

“No, Poe, you’ll freeze.”

 

Poe blew into his hands before rubbing them together.  “No, keep it.  You need it more than I do.”  _And you look so good in my clothes_.  Poe rolled his eyes at himself.  _Easy, Dameron_.

 

For a moment, they just stood there, staring at each other.  Finn pulled the jacket on, loving that it was already warm _.  It smells like Poe_.  He stepped forward to tell Poe _thank you_ when…

 

“Fixed it,” Jess yelled as BB-8 came rolling towards them.

 

“Great,” said Finn, blushing and then rushing into the ship.

 

Poe chuckled and followed.  “Not a cold weather guy.”  He shook his head.  “You’re gonna love Hoth.”

 

**# # # #**

They made it to Quermia, which was uneventful, and to Raxus, where Poe noticed more Imperial banners and Stormtroopers.  They landed on Nespis VIII where they could all marvel at the remnants of the space city Emperor Palpetine had blown up. 

 

The ship was holding together; there were no more helium atmospheres or water worlds, and certainly no more kidnapping attempts.  Poe was starting to believe that all of their bad luck was behind them.

 

That was before they landed on Kessel.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn frowned as Jess explained it to him.

 

“Spice mines in the north.  The people who own them live in the south in these big, beautiful palaces,” she said as they started bouncing through the atmosphere.

 

Finn looked out the window and spied what had to be hundreds of people working in the nearby mine.  “They must pay well,” he murmured.

 

Jess tried to hold back a laugh.  “They don’t pay.  Those are slaves.”

 

“What,” Finn said.

 

“Slaves.  The Kessel spice industry is built on the backs of slaves.”

 

“But why doesn’t anyone do anything about it?”

 

Jess shrugged.

 

Poe leaned in the cockpit door.  “Because no one wants to go up against the royal security forces and because everyone wants to pretend it isn’t happening.  Much easier to enjoy your spice if you don’t think about where it came from.”  Poe shook his head.  “You got this, Pava?”

 

“Mmmmmm-hmmmmm,” she hummed.

 

Poe walked back towards the lounge, where he had a bunch of maps spread out across a table.

 

Finn came back and frowned.  “And we’re just going to set down here and do nothing?”

 

Poe looked up at Finn.  He sighed.  “Finn, you’ve gotta believe that I don’t like the situation, but what am I supposed to do?”

 

“Help those people!”

 

“How?”

 

Finn was flustered.  “I don’t know!  But…”  He put his hand against the wall for balance as the ship settled into the landing.  He shook his head.  “It doesn’t seem right.”

 

“It isn’t,” Poe said, looking back at his maps.

 

With a final clang, the ship was down.  Finn frowned.  “I’m going to go stretch my legs,” he said—clear anger in his voice.  Finn hit the button for the entry ramp.

 

“Finn,” Poe said.  “Finn.”  _Kriff!_

 

Jess came back.  “Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said.  “He’s just pissed that we aren’t here to free the slaves.”

 

Jess smiled.  “That sounds like the kind of thing you’d normally get behind.”

 

Poe looked up.  “Yeah, I know, but…”  He looked back down at his maps.  He’d marked the places where they’d seen evidence of Imperial build-up.  He shook his head.  “I think this might be more important.”

 

BB-8 rolled into the lounge.  [We staying here?]

 

“No, Finn just stepped out to stretch his legs.”

 

BB-8 rolled down the ramp and then a minute later rolled back up it.  [So where is Jacket-Thief?]

 

“What,” Jess asked.

 

[Where is Jacket-Thief?]

 

Jess looked over at Poe, his eyes getting wide.  “Oh no,” Poe said, bolting from his seat and running down the ramp.

 

“Kriff,” he screamed.  He ran back into the ship, grabbed his blaster and an extra.  “Bee, give me a direction.”

 

The droid scanned the area around the ship.  [North.  About a klick or so.]

 

Poe started running.  “Jess, have her ready to take off on my word, okay?”

 

“You got it, boss.”  She turned to BB-8.  “What are the odds they make it out of this alive?”

 

The droid let out a plaintive wail.

**# # # #**

Finn knew this was stupid.  And he hated that he was potentially hurting Poe’s chances to win, but he couldn’t just leave these people here.  He crouched behind the rock.  He counted at least a dozen armed guards.

 

_Kriff,_ he thought, _I didn’t even bring a weapon_.  Finn closed his eyes.  _What in the hell was I thinking?_

 

Suddenly someone was squatting down next to him.  “So, do you have some sort of plan,” Poe whispered.

 

Finn frowned.  “Not really.”

 

Poe smiled, handing him a blaster.  “Thought you could use this.”

 

“Thanks, Poe.”  Finn put his hand on Poe’s shoulder.  “Look, I know that I’m probably ruining your—”

 

Poe shook his head and shrugged off Finn’s hand.  He turned to survey the scene below them.  There were about two hundred slaves coming in and out of a mineshaft guarded by about a dozen armed guards.  He turned back to Finn.  “We have to create a diversion, so we can take out as many of the guards as possible before they figure out what’s going on.”

 

Finn smiled.  “So, we’re gonna do this?”

 

“Of course, we are,” Poe said.  He leaned in.  “I think I have an idea…”

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe was running and screaming. 

 

The explosion he’d set up worked.  Almost all of the guards had run towards it, leaving only three for Finn to deal with—and Finn had turned out to be a surprisingly good shot.

 

Once the slaves had figured out what Finn and Poe were up to, they joined in.  They had taken out another four of the guards, and Poe had managed another two, but the remaining three guards had sounded a general alarm that seemed to be blaring planet-wide.

 

Jess was screaming into the comm link, and Poe was now being chased by at least eight guards.  Thankfully, none of them were good shots.

 

The terrain was rocky, so Poe had plenty of opportunities to slip behind boulders and hide, but unless he called Black One over, he and Finn were stuck—and he’d managed to lose Finn right after the explosion.

 

_Please be okay_ , _Finn,_ Poe thought as he ducked behind a rock and began returning fire.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn had gathered six slaves with him and each of them produced some sort of weapon.  He smiled.  “You were ready for something like this.”

 

A human male—Finn figured he was in his 50s—crouched down next to Finn.  “When you’re a slave, you learn to take advantage of any opportunity you can get.”

 

Finn nodded.  “I know.”  The man looked at him.  Finn pulled up his sleeve and showed a small tattoo on the inside of his left forearm: _FN-2187_. 

 

The man nodded.  He asked, “You got a name?”

 

“Finn.  You?”

 

“They call me Caleb.”

 

“Good to meet you Caleb.”

 

“You have any plan or—”

 

“Nope.  Just couldn’t stand by while they were doing this to you.”

 

Caleb smiled.  “You’re a good man, Finn.”  He clapped him on the shoulder.

 

“No,” Finn said.  “I just know what it’s like.”  He turned and started firing on the guards.  “I take it you guys have a plan,” he said over his shoulder.

 

“You better believe we do,” Caleb said.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe was panting as he turned to fire at the guards—the more he shot down, the more seemed to appear.  Suddenly, two of the slaves—a Twi’lek and a Duros—were next to him.

 

“Are you the one that set the explosion,” the Twi’lek asked.

 

Poe nodded.

 

“You got family here or something,” the Duros asked.

 

“No, just a friend who can’t stomach slavery.”

 

“The dark-skinned human,” the Duros said.

 

“Yeah,” Poe said.  “You seen him?” 

 

The Duros pointed to an outcropping directly opposite them. 

 

A noise startled Poe and he turned to fire on a guard getting too close.

 

“So, did you have a plan for what to do after the explosion,” the Twi’lek asked.

 

“Didn’t really have a plan for the explosion,” Poe admitted.  He smiled and shrugged. 

 

The Twi’lek shook her head.  “Figures.”  She turned to the Duros.  “You get the word out to the others?” 

 

The Duros nodded and then stood.  “And I’m going to go make sure everything is in place.”

 

As the Duros ran away, Poe laid out cover fire for him.  The Twi’lek bumped his shoulder with hers.  “Thanks.”

 

“Least I can do,” Poe said.  “From the sound of things…”

 

“We’ve been waiting on an opportunity, and it seems like you might have just given us one.”  She smiled.

 

“Not me.  My friend.  This whole thing is Finn’s idea.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Caleb and Finn were directing the attack as best they could.  Finn was the only one with a blaster, so he was providing cover while groups of slaves attacked the guards.

 

Finn watched as group after group went out, screaming—pouring all of their fear and hatred and humiliation into their attacks.  A lot of good beings were dying.  He tried to focus on the survivors.

 

One of the groups had gotten pinned down by six guards on the other side of the ridge they were on. 

 

“Caleb,” Finn yelled.  “I’m going to help them.”  Finn had already jumped down off their perch and was running before Caleb could respond.

 

It was strange.  Finn had never handled a blaster before in his life, but his aim was remarkable.  _And_ , he noticed, _everything just seems to slow down when I focus_.  He just knew what the guards were going to do next.

 

He shot two of the six guards before the other four even noticed.  As two of them turned to engage him, Finn dropped his blaster and jumped; he knocked out the first one while the second one was still raising his blaster to fire.  Finn caught the muzzle of that blaster, ripped it out of the man’s hand and punched him in the face.

 

Another guard turned towards him and Finn fired, taking him and his partner out.

 

Caleb watched from the rock formation.  His new friend had taken out six armed guards in a little less than twenty seconds.  It happened so fast that he didn’t trust his eyes.  Another slave, a Togruta named Jalle, leaned over.  “My father used to talk about the Jedi,” she said.  “About seeing them fight at the end of the Rebellion.”

 

Caleb looked at her and then back to where Finn was helping another group of slaves take out some guards.  “Jedi, huh?”

 

Jalle said, “You ever seen anyone else fight like that?”

 

“No,” Caleb said quietly.  “I haven’t.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Three hours later, Jess landed Black One in the middle of what had been Mine #174.  A group of slaves surrounded the ship as it set down.

 

As she lowered the cargo ramp, Jess’ eyes were wide.  _The kriffing nerf-herders did it_.  She smiled.  “Anyone seen Poe or Finn?”

 

Poe waved from the middle of the crowd.  “I’m here, Testor!”  He made his way to the ship.  “Finn’s back there talking with their leader.”  He smiled and shook his head.  _Can you kriffing believe this?_

 

Jess leaned in to whisper, “If we don’t leave soon, we’re probably not going to get off this planet.  As it is, I’m pretty sure we’re going to have bounties on our heads.”

 

Poe sobered up a bit and nodded.  “Finn!  Finn!  We need to go!”

 

The Twi’lek, Lal-Orda, extended her hand to Poe.  “Good to meet you, Poe Dameron.”

 

“Likewise, Lal-Orda.”  He leaned in.  “Are you guys going to be okay?  We don’t have much room on board, but we could take a few of you,” he said.

 

She shook her head.  “We’ve been in contact with family members and friends.  There should be a number of ships breaking atmo within the hour.  Plus,” she smiled, “The royal family is probably just going to pretend this didn’t happen.  They wouldn’t want word spreading to the other mines.”

 

Poe shook his head.  _So we won these beings their freedom, but what about the other hundreds of mines_?  He wanted to sit down and weep.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn was helping Caleb assess injuries.  “We have some supplies on the ship…”

 

“We can manage, Finn.  You’ve done enough.  Trust me.”

 

“I just don’t want to leave you without—”

 

“Finn, I’d guess that your ship is already marked by the royal family.  You have your own problems to worry about.  We’re going to be fine.  Trust me.”  He squeezed Finn’s shoulder.  “Jalle has some friends who told her about a thing called the Resistance.  We’ve already sent word to them.  Help is on the way.”

 

“Are you sure,” Finn asked.

 

“Yes,” Caleb said.  He then took Finn by both shoulders.  “Be careful, Finn.”

 

Finn smiled.  “I will.  I promise.”

 

**# # # #**

 

“Would you sit down,” Jess said.

 

“Oh, uh, sorry, Jess, just…worked up, I guess.”

 

“You think?”

 

Jess shook her head.  Finn had crashed the moment he’d made it back on board.  Poe, on the other hand, kept pacing the ship.

 

She took a deep breath.  “Look, what you two did back there was amazing, but from the chatter Bee’s been picking up, we are the hot new bounty in this sector, and on top of that, our next stop is in Hutt space.”

 

“Oh kriff, this trip just keeps getting better and better,” Poe said, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes.  He let out a sigh.  “I’m sorry, Jess.”

 

Jess raised an eyebrow.

 

Poe said, “I shouldn’t have taken this bet.  I don’t know what…”  He rubbed his eyes with his hands.  “Ben’s gonna get the ship and we’re gonna be out of work and…KRIFF,” Poe yelled.  He pushed himself off the wall.  “I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

 

“Poe,” Jess said quietly.

 

“What,” he snapped.  “Sorry, Jess.  What?”

 

“Did I say I wanted to quit?”

 

Poe slumped back down into his chair.  “No, it’s just…Oh, I don’t know, Jess.  How are we supposed to finish this thing with a bounty on our heads?”

 

Jess smiled.  “Well, maybe we don’t start any more slave rebellions, for one.”

 

Poe laughed.  “Yeah, that would be a good start.”

 

“Poe, what’s really bothering you?”

 

Poe took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.  “All of it, Jess.”  He stood.  “The slaves here.  The slaves on Ylix.  The Imperial build up.”  He ran the other hand through his hair.  “I thought we won the war.  Now, I’m starting to wonder…”  He sat back down.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Jess said.  “Kinda feels like we were living in a bubble and someone’s burst it.”

 

“That would be me,” Poe said, leaning forward, putting his face in his hands.  “Sorry about that.”

 

“Actually, I’m kind of glad you did.”

 

Poe looked up.

 

“We’ve both been bored lately.  That’s why I figured you agreed to this stupid bet.  But seeing you back there and earlier when you rescued Finn—”

 

“Technically, he rescued me.”

 

“Fine.  Whatever.  But the point is, I think maybe we’ve been hiding behind the shipping business for far too long.  I think maybe you and I need to think about getting back out into the galaxy, trying to make a change for the better.”  She shrugged.  “It feels like we could be doing more than just flying cargo around.”

 

“I know,” Poe said.  He leaned back into his chair.  “Of course, that would be a lot easier to do if we won this bet.”

 

 


	4. Nar Kreeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a bounty on their heads.
> 
> Or, everything goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Days 32-34

 

 

“I would like to go on record as saying this is a bad idea.  I feel like saying I have a bad feeling about this doesn’t even begin to cover the depth or the breadth of how bad I think things are going to go here, Poe and—”

 

“Testor, it’s going to be fine.  We’re just going to go to the marketplace, get a few supplies, refuel, and then we’ll be gone.”

 

Jess opened her mouth but Poe put his hand up.  “Jess, we’re running on fumes as it is.  I know I don’t usually pull rank, but I’m doing it now.”

 

Jess huffed and stormed out of the cockpit.

 

Finn came in and slid into her seat.  “Why is she so upset?”

 

“Grew up in Hutt-controlled territory.  Lotta bad memories.”

 

Finn frowned.  “So maybe this isn’t such a good idea?”

 

Poe closed his eyes.  “I wish there was another option, but Nar Kreeta is on the list and we need fuel.  While we’re getting fuel, we might as well get some other supplies—save ourselves an unnecessary stop on down the line.  Again, we’ll be quick and careful.  Everything is going to be fine, Finn.”

 

[Every time you say that, someone gets kidnapped or starts a revolution or something.]

 

“Seriously, could someone on this kriffing ship just back me up for once?”  Poe let Black One down far less smoothly than usual.

 

Finn and the droid shared a look. 

 

Poe said, “Just get ready to go, okay?”

 

Finn and BB-8 went into the lounge.

 

“What’s with him,” Finn asked.

 

[Why are you asking me?  You can’t understand anything I say.]

 

“Sorry, Bee, I didn’t catch that.”

 

[I’m shocked.]  The droid rolled away.

 

Jess walked over and handed Finn a small blaster.  “Ignore Bee.  We’re all wound a bit tight these days.”

 

_Which is partially my fault_ , Finn thought.

 

Jess smiled.  “You did a good thing on Kessel.”

 

“Yeah, a good thing that landed a bounty on our heads.”

 

Jess shrugged.  “We’ll survive.  Poe and I always do.”  She bumped Finn’s shoulder.  “And now that you’re a part of the crew, I guess that goes for you too.”

 

Finn smiled.

 

Poe stomped back into the lounge.  “Commed in.  So you two ready?”

 

“What about Bee,” Jess asked.

 

“Bee is going to guard the ship, just in case anyone shows up looking for us.”

 

[And what should I do if they do?]

 

“Comm me and let me know,” Poe said.  _And pray like crazy that we’re faster than they are._

 

Poe noticed the blaster in Finn’s hand and frowned.

 

Jess raised an eyebrow.  “With a bounty on our heads in Hutt space, we’re all going in there armed, Dameron.  Do you have something?”

 

Poe patted underneath his jacket.  “Always, Testor.”

 

“Good.”

 

**# # # #**

 

They had all been nervous walking to the marketplace, but after a few minutes, when no one jumped out and tried to snatch them, they relaxed.

 

Which was their first mistake.

 

Finn saw a table filled with fruits he’d never seen before, and he wandered away from Jess and Poe. 

 

Poe smiled watching him go—he nudged Jess.  “Maybe we should buy him something?”

 

“With what money,” she asked, adding, “you and your crush.”

 

Poe blushed and went back to his negotiations for protein bars. 

 

“Should we call him back over here,” Jess asked.

 

Poe shook his head.  “Nah, let him enjoy the market.”

 

Which was their second mistake.

 

**# # # #**

 

The two bounty hunters spotted the group entering the marketplace.  They’d both been in the business long enough that they were content to take their time and watch their marks before acting.

 

When the dark-skinned human separated from the other two, the bounty hunters shared a nod.  One started walking towards the female and male and the other towards the fruit stand.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe was never sure what caught his eye, but something did.  Finn very clearly had a tail.  “Testor,” Poe whispered through clenched teeth.  “On Finn’s six, you see it?”

 

“Kriff,” Jess said, and then louder.  “How do you get all this dust on you, Poe?”  She started dusting off his jacket, very deliberately turning him around as she did it.  As she turned him back to face her, Poe whispered, “Other one at the next stall behind us.”

 

“On three?”

 

Poe frowned.  “I’m going to have to get Finn too.”

 

“Okay, but back to the ship?”

 

“Yep,” he said.  He took a deep breath.  “One.  Two.  Three.”  

 

Jess took off back towards the ship.  Poe ran towards Finn.

 

Finn saw Poe coming and realized what was happening a beat too late.  The bounty hunter trailing him grabbed at his jacket, pulling him back.  Finn spun, taking a swing and missing.

 

He then heard Poe grunt.  The other hunter had gone after him instead of trailing Jess.  The two were trading punches about ten feet away.

 

Finn’s hunter produced a stun baton and started swinging it at Finn.

 

He heard Poe land a solid punch.  Poe yelled, “Finn, just run.  I’ll find you later, just get away!”

 

Finn wanted to stay and fight, but he knew that Poe was right.  He needed to run.  He chanced a quick glance back at Poe and then took off through the marketplace.  The hunter was fast on his tail.

 

# # # #

 

Jess came up behind the man fighting Poe and landed a solid hit to his back.  As he fell to his knees, Poe kicked him in the head.

 

“Which way did Finn go,” Poe yelled. 

 

“Don’t know,” Jess said, tugging him towards the ship.

 

“Not without Finn, Jess.”  Poe started running in the direction he thought Finn took.

 

“Poe,” Jess yelled after him.  “He could’ve gone anywhere.  And if there are more of them…”  She caught up to Poe, who had stopped and was scanning the marketplace, panting.  “Poe, we need to get back to the ship.”

 

“Jess, I’m not leaving him.”

 

“The longer we’re out here, the more exposed we are.  You know that hunters have friends, especially on a planet like this.”  She tugged at Poe’s sleeve.

 

He jerked his arm away from her.  “I can’t abandon him,” he roared.

 

“You’re not going to do him any good if we get caught,” Jess screamed.  She then forced herself to take in a breath and calm down.  “Poe, he’s a smart guy and from what you said about what happened on Kessel, he can take care of himself.  But we need to get out of here.”

 

As if on cue, BB-8 started screeching on the comm link.  [Poe! Poe! Poe! Poe! Poe!]

 

“What,” Poe yelled.

 

[We’re all over the holonet.  Huge bounty.  And I think someone may have identified the ship.  Come back!  Come back!  Come back!]

 

Poe looked physically pained.

 

Jess grabbed his arm.  “Poe,” she said, desperation clear in her voice.  “Come on.”  She tugged and he reluctantly followed.

 

_I’m so sorry, Finn._

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn could not lose the hunter.  He was huffing and puffing as he turned yet another corner.  _How big is this marketplace_ , he thought.

 

Then, he ran into a dead end.  _Kriffing sithspawn_!  He turned to face the bounty hunter, whose stun baton was humming.  _Please say that at least Poe and Jess got away._

# # # #

 

Deep in her gut, Rey knew that the man being chased was good.  It was a feeling—and over the years, she’d learned to trust these feelings.  They were what made it possible for her to live as a scavenger: they told her what places were safe, which were dangerous, what people to trust, which to avoid. 

 

_And this guy needs my help_.

 

She pulled her staff from her back and approached the alley quietly.

 

The bounty hunter didn’t hear her until it was far too late.

**# # # #**

Finn watched the man crumple to the ground.  He looked up at the slight humanoid who’d so thoroughly trounced the bounty hunter and smiled.  “Thanks,” he said.

 

“You’re welcome,” the human said, pulling the mask off her face to reveal a lovely young woman.  “I’m Rey,” she said.

 

“Finn,” he said, extending his hand.  As she shook it, he asked, “Do you always wander around helping strangers in need?”

 

She smiled.  “No, but I had a feeling he was up to no good.”  She kicked the unconscious bounty hunter.  “Why was he chasing you?”

 

“I sort of started a slave rebellion on Kessel and now there’s a bounty on my head.”  _And Poe’s and Jess’_.  “Kriff,” he said.  “Poe and Jess!”

 

“Who and who?”

 

“My friends.  We got separated.  I need to get back to the docks.  Can you help me?”

 

She nodded.  “Follow me.”

 

**# # # #**

 

“We are so fragging screwed,” Poe screamed as Black One dipped again to avoid incoming fire.  “How much longer, Jess?”

 

“The nav computer needs another minute or so,” she said.

 

“We don’t have another kriffing…”  The ship veered right and then dove.

 

BB-8 squealed.  Poe could hear it crashing around the lounge.  “Sorry, Bee,” he yelled.

 

The nav computer dinged.  “Thank the maker,” Jess screamed.  She punched a button and Black One jumped into hyperspace.

 

For a moment, neither of them moved and everything was silent.  Then, Poe took his hands off the controls and let out a long breath.  “Fragging hell,” he whispered.

 

“I know,” Jess panted.  She looked around—feeling like she’d forgotten something.  _Oh yeah, Finn_ , she thought.  She frowned and then rose.  “I need a drink.  What about you?”

 

Poe shook his head.

 

Jess shrugged and left the cockpit.

 

Poe stared out at the white streaks enveloping the ship.  _Please forgive me, Finn_.

 

**# # # #**

 

“Gone?”

 

The harbor master nodded.  “They blasted out of here in a hurry about twenty minutes ago.  Lots of chatter on the holonet.  Seems they caused some trouble out on Kessel.”  The old man wandered away.

 

Finn looked absolutely crushed.

 

Rey reached over and touched his shoulder.  “Finn, I’m sure they had no choice.”

 

He nodded.  “I know that.  Poe and Jess are good people.  It’s just…”  He shrugged.

 

“No, what is it?”

 

“It’s just, I kind of liked being on an adventure, you know?”  He shook his head.  “I spent all my life on Ylix and then poof, out of nowhere, this pilot lands on my doorstep and the next thing I know, I’m travelling to purple planets and freezing deserts and I’m starting slave rebellions…”

 

“Sounds fun,” Rey said.

 

“It was.”

 

_Sounds meaningful_ , she thought with envy. 

 

Rey had spent almost all of her life on Nar Kreeta, waiting for a family that she knew wasn’t coming back.  But still she stayed because at some point, it had become easier to pretend they were coming back than to go off into the unknown and try something new.  And yet, there had always been that voice in the back of her head, telling her she was destined for greater things.  Rey looked at the man standing next to her.  _What am I doing here?_

 

“Where were they going next,” she heard herself ask.

 

“What does it matter?”

 

“Finn, where were they going next?”

 

“I don’t remember the next one for sure, but I know one of the next ones was Kuat.”

 

_Kuat_.  _Where they build the ships._  Rey smiled.  _This is a sign_.  She squared her shoulders. “I guess we’re going to have to figure out how to get to Kuat.”

 

**# # # #**

 

They stood behind a pile of crates looking at the old ship.

 

“No one’s taken her up in years, but I know for a fact that she’s still flyable.  I heard one of the Hutt’s men talking about it.”

 

“So, you’re a pilot?”

 

“Well, not exactly,” Rey said.

 

Finn’s eyes got wide.  “Not exactly?”

 

“Well, I restored this old flight simulator that I scavenged about ten years ago.  I’ve flown every simulation on her, but…”

 

“But?”

 

“But I’ve never flown a real ship before.”

 

“Oh you have to be kidding me,” Finn nearly shouted.

 

“Shhhhh!  Do you want one of the Hutt’s men to hear us?”

 

Finn looked around to make sure no one had heard them.  He stared at Rey.  Something in his gut told him that she was a good person, that he could trust her.  He took her shoulders lightly.  “Promise me you can fly that thing?”

 

She nodded solemnly.  “I promise.”

 

“Okay,” he took a huge breath.  “Then, let’s do this.”

 

**# # # #**

 

They made it into the ship without any problems.  Rey started the pre-flight sequence and Finn sat in what he recognized as the co-pilot’s chair.  He’d been watching Poe and Jess for a while now, so he had a general sense of what was going on.

 

Rey closed her eyes and said a small prayer before taking the ship into the air.  She laughed as they rose about the city.  “It worked!”

 

“Please don’t sound so surprised by that, Rey,” Finn said, clutching his seat.

 

“Oh, don’t worry.  I’ve got this,” she said.

 

Everything was fine until they broke atmosphere.  Then, an alarm started sounding.

 

“Kriff,” Rey yelled.  “I think they figured out we stole their ship.”

 

“So now what?”

 

“Now you man the turret,” she said.  “You ever shot anything before?”

 

“With blasters, yes.”

 

“Same principle.  I think.”

 

“You think?”

 

“How hard can it be,” Rey said, as the ship swerved to miss a shot.  “Now would be a good time to go find out.”

 

Finn ran to the turret and climbed in.

 

He took a deep breath and that same strange sense of calm that he’d felt on Kessel took over.  He put on a headset and said to Rey, “I’m here.”

 

“Good,” her voice came through.  “Feel free to shoot at anything that comes near us.”

 

He laughed and took the controls.

 

During his time with Poe and Jess, Finn had quickly come to realize that they were two of the best pilots in the galaxy.  Now, he had a feeling he was in the presence of yet another great pilot.  Rey kept the ship twisting and turning and every time Finn thought they were going to be hit, the ship moved out of the way.

 

It took him a few tries, but then, he started to make sense of the controls.  As he shot at the three pursuing ships, he said, “Can’t we just jump to hyperspace?”

 

“Making the calculations, Finn.  It takes time.”

 

She swerved again and Finn got in a lucky shot.  “Only two ships left,” he crowed.

 

As Rey banked and let the ship dive, Finn lined up another shot.  As the ship pursuing them exploded, he yelled.  “YES!”

 

He could hear Rey’s laughter through his headset. 

 

“Another twenty seconds and we’ll be able to jump.”

 

“Good,” he said.

 

The last ship was doing everything it could to stay out of Finn’s crosshairs.  And while he was confident that Rey could avoid whatever it could send at them, he didn’t want to push it.

 

“Kriff,” came Rey’s voice over the comm link.  “They’re sending six more ships after us.”

 

“How much longer?”

 

“Ten seconds,” she said.  He could hear the nerves in her voice.

 

He lined up the shot and took it.  Breathing out as the ship exploded.

 

“Three, two, one.  Hold on,” Rey yelled.

 

**# # # #**

 

“ _That_ was some flying,” Finn said, running into the cockpit.

 

“Nice shooting,” Rey said, standing up. 

 

“How did you do that?”

 

“I don’t know!”

 

“Well, it was amazing,” Finn smiled.  “Thanks,” he added.

 

“For what?”

 

Finn motioned to the ship.  “For this.  For rescuing me in that alley.  For everything.”

 

Rey smiled back.  “You’re welcome.”

 

She sat back down in the pilot’s chair.  “We have about ten hours before Kuat.”

 

Finn settled into the chair next to her.  He studied his new friend and eventually said, “So why don’t you tell me about yourself?”

 

Rey shrugged.  “I’m nobody.”

 

Finn raised an eyebrow.  “I’m pretty sure everything that has happened today contradicts that.”

 

“There’s not much to tell.  I’ve been on Nar Kreeta since I was a child.  My family…  Well, they left me there for some reason.  Alone.  It’s Hutt space, so there aren’t many options.  I didn’t want to work for the Hutts, so I became a scavenger to stay fed; I lived out in the desert just outside of town.”

 

Finn suddenly wanted to hug her.  “And you managed to learn how to fly and to fight all on your own?”

 

She nodded.  “Things like that just always came easy to me.”  Her voice was small.  She looked up.  “What about you?  You learned how to shoot pretty quickly.”

 

“Learning new things just always came easy to me.”  Finn smiled.  “But you’re trying to change the subject.”

 

“My family left me there.”  Rey frowned.  “I spent years believing they’d come back and then years wanting to believe it.”  She sighed.  “Sometimes it’s easier to just stay where you are, you know?”

 

Finn thought about all the times he hadn’t run away from Nard and Grollet.  He nodded.  “So what changed your mind?  Why come with me?”

 

“I don’t know,” she said.  She looked into Finn’s eyes.  “I just had a feeling that I should, you know?”

 

Finn nodded, all traces of joking gone.  “I know exactly what you mean.” 

 

**# # # #**

 

As they jumped out of hyperspace, Rey said, “It’s still going to be a little while.  You can’t come out too close to Kuat.  Too many ships.  Too much traffic.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“Always loved ships.  I listened when people talked.”

 

For a few minutes, Finn was content to just stare out the window, taking in the stars.  Finally, he had to ask.  “So, how long—”

 

An alarm started blaring.  Rey’s eyes grew wide as she leaned forward pressing buttons. 

 

The power cut out. 

 

“That can’t be good,” Finn said.

 

“No, it can’t be.”  Rey started pushing more buttons.  “All controls are overridden.”

 

Suddenly, another ship appeared overhead.  They were caught in a tractorbeam.

 

“The Hutts,” Rey breathed out.

 

“Bounty hunters,” Finn whispered.

 

“What do we do,” Rey asked.

 

Finn said, “There any place to hide on this ship?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to welcome Rey. Yay!
> 
> Next chapter, we'll meet another old/new friend.


	5. We're Going to Find Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes your guardian angel is a grumpy old man...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kashyyyk, Kuat, Cato Neimoidia, Denon (Days 35-40)

 

 

“Poe, this is the Wookiee homeworld.  Seriously!  Wookiees!  You’re missing it!”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said.  “What few Wookiees are left,” he grumbled.

 

“Poe…” Jess started.

 

Poe rose.  “No, Jess.  Forget it.”

 

BB-8 rolled up to Poe, nudging his leg.

 

[Jacket-Thief was competent. He can take care of himself.]

 

“I know.  I just miss him.  And his name is Finn.”  Poe walked out of the cockpit.

 

Jess and BB-8 shared a look.  The droid let out a mournful tone and she patted its dome. 

**# # # #**

 

Rey and Finn were crouched in a secret storage compartment under the floor, listening to the metallic sounds as the ship was brought into a hanger and as someone landed it and then worked the controls for the door.

 

They could hear at least two beings run up the entry ramp.  One of them—he had a gruff voice—said, “Chewie, we’re home.”

 

_That doesn’t sound like a bounty hunter_ , Finn thought.  He looked to Rey, trying to say just that with his eyes.  She shrugged.

 

_Hutt?_ Finn mouthed.  Rey looked skeptical.

 

Suddenly the top of the compartment slid open and an older human male and a Wookiee were staring at them.

 

“Where are the others?  Where’s the pilot?”

 

“I’m the pilot,” Rey said defiantly.

 

The human lifted an eyebrow.  “You?”  He then motioned for the two of them to crawl out of the space.  When they were out, he asked, “You work for the Hutts?”

 

“No,” Rey said, the offense clear in her voice.

 

“Kanjiklub or the Guavians then?”

 

“No,” she repeated, still mightily offended.

 

“Then what are you doing with my ship?”

 

“ _Your_ ship,” Rey asked.

 

“Yes, my ship,” the man said.

 

“I thought it belonged to Volla Hutt,” Rey said. 

 

The man smiled.  “And you stole it.”

 

“Borrowed it,” Finn said.

 

“Fine,” the man said.  “Where are you two headed in your _borrowed_ ship?”

 

“Kuat,” Rey said.  “Trying to catch up with some friends there.”

 

“Kuat, eh?”  The man shared a look with the Wookiee, who growled something Finn couldn’t understand.  “You’re getting soft,” he said to the Wookiee.  He then turned to Finn and Rey.  “We can drop you off there.”

 

“So you’re stealing our stolen ship,” Rey demanded.

 

“Borrowed,” Finn interjected.

 

“Yes,” said the man, “and it’s not stealing.  This is _my_ ship.  Volla stole it from me.”  He walked towards the cockpit.  Rey and Finn trailed after. 

 

“You two have names,” he asked.

 

“Finn.”

 

“Rey.”

 

“Good to meet you, Finn and Rey.  I’m Han and that’s Chewie.”

 

Rey’s eyes sparkled.  “You wouldn’t be Han Solo, would you?”

 

“Maybe.”  The man turned and regarded her.  “You heard of me?”

 

She smiled.  “I think every scavenger and smuggler on Nar Kreeta has heard of you.  Is it true you were once encased in carbonite in Jabba’s palace on Tatooine?”

 

The man sighed.   “That was a lifetime ago.”

 

“So it’s true?”

 

He nodded and settled into the pilot’s chair.  Chewie pushed past Finn and settled into the co-pilot’s chair.

 

“What are you two doing stealing ships and going to Kuat,” Han asked.

 

Finn and Rey shared a look.  She nodded.  _Tell him_ , she mouthed.

 

“I was travelling with a friend, and we got separated.  There’s a bounty on our heads and he had to take off to keep the bounty hunters from taking his ship.”

 

“This friend of yours have a name?”

 

“Poe.  Poe Dameron.”

 

Han cursed under his breath.  “What in the hell has that moof-milker gotten himself into now?”

 

“You know Poe,” Finn asked.

 

“Kid, you’re gonna discover that this galaxy is a lot smaller than you might think, especially for someone like Dameron who just seems to fall into trouble.  Yeah, I know him.  Hell, I fought next to his parents in the war.”

 

“You know Kes?”

 

“You know Kes,” Han asked, his eyebrows raised.

 

“Yeah, I had dinner with him on Yavin IV,” Finn smiled.

 

“Like I said, the galaxy can be a small, small place.”  Han leaned back into his chair.  “So what did Poe do now?”

 

Chewie growled something and Han chuckled.  “Yeah, that’s true.  Or maybe it’s _who_ did he do now?”

 

Finn blushed and looked down.  “No, it’s not like that.  We’re trying to win a bet, and we landed on Kessel, and I might have, inadvertently, without Poe’s permission, started a small slave revolt at one of the mines there.  Maybe.”

 

Han whistled.  “Wow, kid.  I wouldn’t have pegged you for the type.”  He smiled, surveying the two of them, suddenly lost in memories of his own adventures with Luke and Leia before the fall of the Empire.  Then, he seemed to remember the role he was playing.  He straightened up and tried to gruff up his voice just a bit.  “Just remember to tell that idiot when you see him that he needs to stop dragging good kids into his crazy adventures.”  He turned to look at Finn.  “That poor girl Pava still running around with him?”

 

Finn smiled.  “Yeah, Jess is still there.  So is BB-8.”

 

“That droid is a menace.  Nearly as bad as Threepio.”

 

The Wookiee clearly agreed.

 

**# # # #**

As they walked down the entry ramp, Han handed Rey a small blaster.  “I don’t know what Poe and this other kid have gotten themselves into, but you might need this.”

 

“I can take care of myself,” Rey said.

 

“I know,” Han said, pressing it into her hand.  Looking at her, he had that same feeling he used to get around Luke.  He put his hand on her shoulder.  “Follow your instincts out there.  Listen to that voice that tries to tell you things.”

 

She looked startled.  He squeezed her shoulder.  “You’ll be fine, kid.”  He let go and started up the ramp.  “Finn, it’s been a pleasure,” he called back.  “The closest docks are that way.  Find the harbor master and give them Poe’s name and the name of his ship.  They’ll help you find him.”

 

“Thanks,” Finn called back.  Han never turned around.

 

Chewie growled something and waved.  Rey waved back.

 

As the ramp closed, Finn looked in the direction Han pointed, frowning.

 

Rey gave him a small smile.  “We’ve probably beaten them here, so why don’t we go over to the docks, talk to the harbor master and then wait for them to show up, okay?”

 

Finn nodded.

 

She bumped into his shoulder.  “Don’t worry.  We’re going to find him.”

 

**# # # #**

Han frowned as he warmed up the comm unit.

 

Chewie growled a question. 

 

“Something is wrong, and I want to see if Luke has any idea what it is.  You don’t just steal a ship from Volla Hutt for the hell of it, and that kid, Finn, he mentioned a revolt on Kessel.  My guess is that bounty we heard about back on Tatooine was for them.  I want to know what Poe is doing dragging these kids around Hutt space with a bounty on their heads.”

 

Chewie let out another growl.

 

“Those two?  They’ll be fine.  That girl…”  Han sighed.  “No, they’ll be fine.  It’s Poe I’m worried about.”

 

Chewie growled again.

 

“Fine, we’ll keep tabs on them.  Does that make you feel better?”  Han shook his head.  “You really are getting soft, Chewie.”

**# # # #**

“Poe, come on, admit it.  This is cool.”

 

Poe fought against the tiny smile forming at his lips.  “Fine, okay.  This is freaking awesome,” he said.  Poe’s eyes got bigger and bigger the closer they got to the ring.

 

Kuat was an industrial planet renowned for its shipbuilding, and the shipyards were located in a large artificial ring that circled the planet at the equator.  It was this huge platform rotating in space that held the docks and the shipyards as well as habitats.  There was an entire population up there in this built environment, just circling the planet.

 

Poe laughed as they passed it. 

 

Jess closed her eyes.  It was nice to hear that sound again.

 

As they set down on Kuat proper, Jess said, “I really want someone to take a look at the auxiliary cooling system.”

 

Poe nodded.  “This has turned into one long repair trip.”

 

“I know,” Jess said.  “But I don’t want anything going wrong when we start hitting places like Hoth.”

 

“Don’t think we’ll have to worry about cooling things down there.”

 

“You know what I mean, Poe,” Jess said.

 

She found a reputable repair shop and within minutes had haggled their price down and gotten them to agree to have Black One ready within the hour.

 

“How do you do it,” Poe asked as they walked away.

 

Jess smiled up at her partner.  “I’m a delight.”

 

Poe raised an eyebrow.

 

“And I know just how much pressure to put on a being before they snap,” she said.

 

Poe shook his head.  “I love my vicious Pava.”  He hugged her.

 

“Ew, Poe, let go!”  Jess walked on ahead.  “Marketplace,” she said.  “We’re getting something real to eat.”

 

Poe turned and spied BB-8 following one of the repairmen around.  “You good, Bee?”

 

[Yes.  Want to make sure these nerf-herders treat her right.]

 

Poe chuckled.  “Okay, but go easy on them.  We’ll be back in an hour.”

 

[Don’t get kidnapped.]

 

“I’ll try,” Poe said with a wave.

 

**# # # #**

 

The harbor master had said he hadn’t heard anything yet, but to try back in an hour, so Rey and Finn were slowly making their way through the city to pass the time.

 

Finn was scowling; Rey kept trying to get him to smile.  “We’re going to find them.”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said, kicking at the dirt underneath his feet.

 

“We will,” she said, “I can feel it.”

 

Finn looked at her.  He wanted to believe her.  A small voice inside him told him he _should_ believe her.  He nodded.  “Okay.”

 

Rey smiled.  “That’s better.”

 

At that moment, a man grabbed Rey from behind.  She let out a yelp.  Finn spun to find two men grabbing for him.

 

“Volla the Hutt would like a word, Rey,” one of them said.

 

**# # # #**

 

Something was going on ahead.  A crowd was gathering.  Jess looked to Poe who shrugged.  As they got closer, the unmistakable sounds of a scuffle carried back.  Poe shook his head and grabbed Jess’ arm.  “Come on,” he said.

 

“No,” she said, pulling out of Poe’s grasp.  “I want to see, and the repairs on Black One aren’t due to be fixed yet.”

 

Poe frowned and then reluctantly followed Jess further into the gawking crowd.

 

When they got close enough to see what was going on, something caught Poe’s eye.  _Hey, isn’t that my jacket?_  

 

Poe’s mouth fell open.  _Finn?_

 

Jess turned to Poe, “Isn’t that…”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Finn and a young woman were fighting off what looked to be five thugs.  The young woman spun a staff around her, clearly holding her own against the gang, but all of Poe’s attention was focused on Finn, who wasn’t too bad himself.

 

One of the men grabbed the woman.  She leaned back, kicking out and catching another of the men in the chest.  As he tumbled back, she head-butted the one holding her.  He let go, falling backwards. 

 

Finn, meanwhile, had elbowed a third man and punched another.

 

The woman spun her staff connecting first with head-butt guy, then the guy Finn elbowed, and finally with the one Finn had punched.  They were all unconscious in the space of about twenty seconds.

 

Jess’ mouth fell open.  “Wow.”  She turned to Poe.  “Who is she?”

 

“I don’t know.  Some woman Finn picked up?”  Poe frowned.  _Some amazing woman Finn picked up who he is probably already in love with_.  The woman knocked out another of the men.  _Who can blame him?_

 

“So the plot thickens,” Jess said.  “Did you know he was going to come here?”

 

“No, I thought we’d lost him.”  As jealous as Poe was, he had to smile.  _We got him back_.

 

As Finn dispatched the last of the gang, the crowd began to disperse.  Poe and Jess stayed where they were, watching.  The woman walked over to Finn, examining his bruised knuckles.  As she took Finn’s hand in her own, Poe felt his chest tighten.  He grabbed Jess’ arm.  “We should go,” he said quietly.

 

“Are you kidding,” Jess said, and then she shouted, “Finn!”

 

Finn turned and when he saw Jess and Poe, his eyes got wide and he burst into a blinding smile.  “Jess?  Poe?”

 

Finn ran and enveloped Poe in a bear hug.  “Poe Dameron.  It is good to see you!”

 

“You too, Finn,” Poe said, closing his eyes and allowing himself a moment to savor the contact before they both pulled back.  “What are you doing here?”

 

“Turns out Rey here is a pilot.  She rescued me from the bounty hunter and then we stole a ship and flew here.  I remembered this was one of the next stops.  I was hoping we’d find you.”

 

“Looks like _we_ found you,” Jess said.  She stuck out her hand.  “Jessika Pava, and this is Poe.”

 

“Rey,” the young woman said shyly. 

 

Jess felt a buzz of excitement when their hands came together.  Rey smiled up at Jess, and Jess was pretty sure her heart was exploding in her chest.

 

Poe smiled at Rey and offered up a quick _hi_ before refocusing all of his attention on Finn.  “Wait.  Did you say you _stole_ a ship?”

 

“More like borrowed,” Rey said, finally letting go of Jess’ hand.

 

“Yeah, definitely borrowed, as in not stolen.  No, we did not steal that ship,” Finn said.  Rey shot him a look.

 

Jess rolled her eyes.  “So, are you two planning on joining us or just travelling from planet to planet stealing ships and taking on gangs?”

 

Rey looked back at the men who were still on the ground.  “We didn’t mean to get involved.  One of them grabbed me…”

 

“They didn’t realize what a mistake that was.”  He smiled at her and then turned to Poe.  “Did you see her?”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said, deflating slightly.  “She was amazing.”  He then caught sight of the local police winding through the crowd.  “Which is a good reason to perhaps leave Kuat?” 

 

He nodded towards the officers and Jess immediately understood.  She said, “Yeah, I think it’s time we made our way back to Black One.”

 

Poe looked from Rey to Finn, his eyes wide with anticipation.  “You two coming with us?”

 

“Of course, we’re coming with you,” Finn said.  “Lead the way.”

 

Poe and Jess started navigating through the marketplace. 

 

Jess mouthed, _Are they together?_

 

Poe mouthed back, _I don’t know,_ and gave a little shrug.

 

Both he and Jess thought to themselves, _I hope not_.

 

As Jess and Poe led them to the ship, Rey tapped on Finn’s shoulder.  She mouthed, _are they a couple?_

 

Finn mouthed, _I don’t know._

 

Both he and Rey thought to themselves, _I hope not_.

 

**# # # #**

 

[Jacket-thief! You’re back!]

 

Finn looked at the droid.  “Sorry, Bee, I still can’t understand you.”

 

The droid definitely huffed.

 

“But this is my friend Rey,” Finn said crouching down to talk to BB-8.  “She’s coming with us.”

 

Rey crouched down.  “Hello BB-8.”

 

[Hello.]

 

“Why did you call Finn jacket thief?”

 

The droid rolled backward.  [You can understand me?]

 

Rey nodded.  “So why jacket thief?”

 

BB-8 rolled forward and nudged Finn.  [That’s Poe’s jacket.]

 

"Poe's jacket," Rey repeated, giving Finn a knowing smile.

 

“He loaned it to me,” Finn said, blushing, starting to pull it off.

 

Poe walked by and stopped him, putting it back on him.  “And it suits him better than it ever did me, Bee.”  Poe smiled at Finn, his hand lingering on the jacket's lapel.  "Keep it.  It's yours now."  Poe let his hand rest on the soft leather for a few moments before he remembered there were other people present.  He awkwardly jerked his hand away and walked to the cockpit.  He stopped in the door.  “Make yourself at home, Rey.  Finn, can you show her around?  We’ve got to get moving.”

 

“Sure thing, Poe,” Finn said, rising.

 

[Come on Rey, Jacket-Thief, I’ll show you to the cargo bay.]

 

Rey laughed.

 

“What,” Finn asked as they started following the orange and white droid.

 

“Oh nothing,” Rey said with a smile.

 

**# # # #**

 

Several hours later, Finn slid into the co-pilot’s seat.  “How long till the next stop?”

 

Poe looked down at the screen in front of him.  “About six, seven hours.  You’ll like Cato Neimoidia.  Supposed to be very atmospheric.”

 

Finn chuckled.  “Which means?”

 

“Something mysterious.  Something new,” Poe said.  He pushed a few buttons and then turned to face Finn.  He took a deep breath and frowned.

 

“Poe, what is it?”

 

“Look, about what happened on Nar Kreeta…”

 

“I understand.  You guys had to leave.  It was the only way.”

 

“Only way?”  Poe’s hands balled up into fists and he stood.  “Finn, we kriffing abandoned you!”

 

“Yeah, well, I did okay, and I found you again, right?”

 

“That’s not the point!”  Poe wanted to punch something.  He settled for slamming his hand into the top of the compartment.

 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Finn said rising.  “Take it easy.”  Finn took Poe’s arm.

 

“We just left you.  What if you’d gotten stuck there?”

 

“I would have found a way to survive.  I’m not completely helpless, Poe.”

 

“I know that.  Heck, your amazing.  But…”

 

Finn tried to catch Poe’s eye, but Poe was doing his darndest not to look up.  “Poe?”  He squeezed Poe’s arm.  “Poe?”  Poe looked up.  “Did you maliciously abandon me there?”

 

“Of course not!”

 

“Then, I forgive you, Poe.  You did what you had to do to survive.  I get that.”

 

Poe’s voice was tiny as he said, “But we nearly lost you.”

 

Finn pulled the other man into a hug.  “I’m right here, Poe.  I’m right here.”

 

**# # # #**

 

“Why would anyone live on a planet covered in fog,” Jess whined.  “And why would anyone have us land on it?”

 

[You do remember the planet with the helium atmosphere?]

 

“Shut up, Bee,” Jess said.

 

“Ignore her, Bee,” Poe said.  “This is just a little tricky for flying.”

 

“And landing and taking off,” Jess added.

 

“It’s amazing,” Rey said, walking into the cockpit.

 

Finn came in after.  “How can you guys see anything?”

 

“We can’t,” Jess said.

 

Finn’s eyes got wide.

 

“That’s why we have the computers.”  Poe smiled.  “Don’t worry.  People land here all the time.”

 

“Really,” Finn asked.

 

“Yeah,” Poe said, talking as he started the initial landing sequence.  “Cato Neimoidia was the homeworld for the trade federation before the Clone Wars.  Now, it’s a popular tourist destination, so a lot of traffic goes through here, actually.  A lot of people come to visit the bridge cities.”

 

“Bridge cities,” Rey asked.

 

“The planet is mostly ocean, but they have these bridges anchored on giant rocks, and they build their cities on the bridges.  Kinda upside-down, I guess.”  He shrugged.  “It’s supposed to be gorgeous.” Poe flipped a switch.  “We’re good to set down on my end, Jess.  How are you looking?”

 

“Good,” she said.

 

As Black One eased into a landing bay, Rey asked, “Could we go outside and look?” 

 

Her eyes were so wide that Poe couldn’t help himself. “Sure,” he said.

 

Jess was about to shoot him a look but then Rey was grabbing at her shoulder as she said, “Come on, Jess, let’s go see.”  Jess smiled and followed Rey to the entry ramp.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe finished the comm and stood up.  Finn was in the doorway watching him.  He startled.

 

“Sorry,” Finn said.  “I came up here to ask why you haven’t come out yet.  It’s actually pretty amazing out there.” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

Finn smiled and grabbed Poe’s arm.  “Yeah,” he said.  “Come on.”  He tugged at Poe.  “What’s the point of visiting all of these places if you never get to see them?”

 

Poe kept waiting for Finn to let go of his arm, but he never did, and Poe was more than happy to let Finn shepherd him down the ramp and across the landing bay to a nice little railing overlooking the ocean.

 

Poe felt a chill run through him.  It _was_ very atmospheric.  The fog all around, the ocean below.  They could hear what sounded like a bustling city, but they couldn’t see much beyond this structure and the next.  _It’d be the perfect place for a romantic date_ , Poe thought.  _Getting lost in the fog.  Having to duck into some little restaurant._   Poe looked over at Finn and smiled. 

 

Finn smiled back.  “I told you,” Finn said.

 

“Yeah, you did,” Poe said softly.  He was staring but he didn’t care.

 

Finn still hadn’t taken his hand from Poe’s arm, and now he was staring too.

 

They both stood there, ignoring the fog and the pounding of the ocean below them and the sounds of other ships.  They stared into each other’s eyes and everything else melted away.

 

Poe took a step forward.  “Finn, I—”

 

BB-8 came screeching out of Black One.  [Poe! Poe! Message from Skywalker!]

 

Poe jerked out of the spell he was under.  _Kriff!_   He closed his eyes.  “Uh, sorry Finn.  I need to read this.”  Poe jogged back to the ship.

 

Finn watched Poe’s form disappear into the fog.

 

Rey and Jess came by a moment later.  “Isn’t it amazing,” Rey asked.

 

“Yeah,” Finn said, wrapping Poe’s jacket around him a bit tighter.  “Come on, we’re taking off soon.”

 

“What got into him,” Jess said as Finn stomped off.

 

**# # # #**

 

Denon was an easy in and out, but as they were landing, both Jess and Poe noticed several Imperial banners on buildings in nearby settlements.

 

She turned and gave Poe a worried look.

 

He frowned.  “I’ll tell Luke in my next message.”

 

**# # # #**

Hux smiled as he came into the reading room.  He quickly spotted Ben.  He walked in and crouched next to Solo’s chair.

 

Ben looked up from his datapad.  “Yes?”

 

“Just thought you’d want to know that they just reported in from Denon.  Seems they’re making up time.”

 

“Kriff,” Ben said under his breath.

 

“Ever considered what you’re going to do if you lose?  That much money would pretty much wipe you out, wouldn’t it?”  Hux couldn’t help his smile.  

 

“I’m not going to lose, Hux.”

 

Hux looked at Ben skeptically.

 

Ben smiled.  “I’m not going to lose.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: things get bloody.


	6. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and his crew forget that some of these planets are dangerous...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things turn a bit more life-threatening this week, so you have been forewarned.
> 
> Krant, Ukio, Ryloth, Tatooine, Vendaxa (Days 41-48)

 

 

The trees on Krant were nearly glowing as they shed their leaves in the evening breeze.  It was as if it were raining color, Finn decided, staring out the cockpit window.

 

And it would’ve been perfect except for the sounds of the native songbirds, which had steadily been growing in volume as the suns set.

 

“URAGH,” Jess screamed.  “Why can’t they shut up?”  Even through the hull, the sound of the songbirds was deafening.

 

Poe smiled.  “Jess, why don’t you try some sort of ear plugs?”  He chuckled as she stormed off.  “It’s gonna be a long night,” he said.  He hit the button for the cargo ramp.

 

“Where are you going,” Finn asked.

 

Poe shrugged.  “I like it.  Thought I might spend the night outside.”  He walked down the ramp.

 

Finn pushed his lips together.  He looked after Poe and then turned to Rey, whose forehead was scrunched in concentration as she studied the specs for the malfunctioning stabilizer.  Without looking up, she said, “Oh just go on after him already, will you?”

 

Finn smiled and ran off.  “Poe!  Hey Poe, wait up!”

 

Poe had climbed to the top of Black One and was stretched out, looking up into the night sky.  He smiled and offered Finn his hand as Finn pushed himself up.

 

“Thought I’d join you,” Finn said.

 

Poe smiled and leaned back onto his arms.  Finn laid himself down next to Poe and put his arms behind his head.

 

After a few minutes, Poe said, “Sometimes when I was little, my mom would take me out to this pasture on the far side of the property and she’d spread out a blanket and we’d just sleep there, staring up at the stars.”  He sighed.  “She never was as happy as she was when she was flying, but looking up at the stars was a close second.”

 

Finn said, “That’s nice.  To have memories like that.”

 

Poe nodded and then after a while said, “I think if I lose the bet, I’m going to go back to Yavin IV.  At least there, I’ll still be able to do this, you know?”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said.  “But you aren’t going to lose,” he added.

 

Poe laughed. 

 

“No, I’m serious,” Finn said.  “I know you’re going to win.  I’ve known it in my gut since you told me about the bet.”

 

“Glad I inspire that much faith in someone.”

 

Finn turned to examine Poe in the glowing light of the Krant nighttime _.  You’re either brazenly overconfident or wistfully pessimistic._   Finn’s forehead scrunched as he pondered the conundrum that was Poe Dameron.

 

“Buddy, you might as well be shouting,” Poe said.  “Spill.  What’s on your mind?”

 

“I was trying to figure you out,” Finn said quietly.

 

“Oh yeah,” Poe said, turning on his side to face Finn.  “What exactly?”

 

Finn said, “One day, you’re a cocky flyboy and the next, you’re ready to give up.  I just don’t get it.”

 

Poe sighed.  “You have to admit, the odds are against us.  I mean, given how many unexpected stops we’ve had to make along the way, and there are still a lot of planets to go.”

 

Finn smiled.  “I already told you, Dameron, you’ve got this.”

 

Poe couldn’t help but smile back.  “I’d like to believe you, Finn.  I guess what with the bounty and the problems with the power converter and the stabilizer—”

 

“Rey will fix that,” Finn said.

 

Poe felt a flare of jealousy.  “Yeah, I know she will,” he said.  “It’s just…”

 

“No,” Finn said.  “I prefer the confident Poe Dameron.”  Finn flopped back down.  “Just stare up into the stars and enjoy these little breaks.  You’re gonna win the bet, Poe.  I promise.”

 

A blood red leaf drifted down and landed on Finn’s chest.  Finn picked it up, turning it over and over in his hands.

 

Poe stayed where he was, staring at Finn.  _Why in the galaxy do you have so much faith in me_ , he thought.

 

Seeming to read Poe’s mind, Finn said, “You saved me, Poe.  You got me off Ylix.  You gave me a name and a place on your ship and… I’m allowed to have a bit of faith in you.”

 

“You saved yourself, Finn.  I was just there to offer you a ride.”

 

A breeze sent a rainbow of leaves falling around them.  Poe reached up to touch them as they slowly glided by. 

 

Finn whispered, “Sometimes the stops are worth it.”

 

“Yeah,” Poe agreed.

 

They settled into a companionable silence, letting the sound of the songbirds take them into their respective thoughts.

 

**# # # #**

 

Ukio, Ryloth, and Tatoonie were uneventful, and they were currently on the Corellian run on their way to Vendaxa.

 

Poe passed from the cockpit to the galley.  Rey and Jess were sitting at the table in the lounge, their heads pressed close together, talking and laughing.

 

As he left, Poe sighed.  Rey and Jess had become fast friends.  In fact, it seemed to Poe that Rey had become fast friends with everyone, except him.  He frowned, reaching for his mug of caf.  _Or maybe I’m the one who isn’t being friendly?_  As much as he wanted to ignore that thought, deep down Poe knew it was true.

 

It was bad enough that BB-8 seemed enamored.  _Bee is my droid_ , Poe thought possessively.  But now to have Jess all googly-eyed…  _Jess has been my best friend for over a decade now_.  Poe frowned.  _I’m being spoiled and selfish, and this isn’t about Bee or Jess._   Poe took a drink of his caf.  _It’s because of Finn_.  He sighed.  _Finn’s crazy about Rey._

_And I’m jealous._

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey watched Poe walk to the galley and frowned.  “Why doesn’t he like me, Jess?”

 

“He likes you just fine,” Jess said.

 

Rey lifted an eyebrow.

 

_I have some ideas,_ Jess thought _._ She looked towards Finn’s room.  _But Poe would kill me if I said anything._   Jess leaned back and shrugged _._ “I don’t know,” she finally said.

 

Rey’s forehead scrunched up.  Back on Nar Keeta, if someone didn’t like her, Rey simply avoided that person.  It didn’t really bother her, but here on Black One that wasn’t really an option.  Besides, Finn, Jess, and BB-8 all adored Poe, and as they had quickly become her three favorite beings in the universe, she really wanted to make an effort. 

 

_Poe Dameron I’m going to force you to like me if it’s the last thing I do_.

 

**# # # #**

 

They were about an hour outside of Vendaxa when Poe woke up from his nap.  He stretched in his bed, got up and slipped his boots on.  He looked over at BB-8, who was in its charging station.  He stood and patted the droid on its head and wandered about the ship.

 

Finn and Rey were sparring in the secondary cargo hold, which Poe and Jess kept empty.  Rey was teaching Finn all the tricks she’d learned on Nar Kreeta.  Poe had to admit, she was a resourceful fighter.  And Finn seemed to be picking it up quickly.

 

“Hey Poe,” Finn said as Poe leaned in the doorway.

 

Poe nodded.  “Finn.  Rey.”

 

As the two resumed their sparring, they began giggling, and it struck Poe right in his chest.  _You have no right to be jealous, Dameron_ , Poe thought as he pushed away and walked to the cockpit.

 

He began checking over the ship, but his concentration was shot.  _Damn walls aren’t thick enough_.  First, Finn would laugh.  Then, Rey would.  They traded what Poe assumed were easy jokes—he couldn’t make out the words but the tone of the conversation was playful and light—and the longer Poe listened to it, the more it hurt.

 

He closed his eyes, trying to drown it out.  Finally, he decided he’d had enough.  “Testor,” he said into the comm.  “Can you come up to the cockpit and make sure we’re ready to land?”

 

“I thought you were doing—”

 

“I have a headache and…  Can you just do it, Jess?”

 

“Sure.  I’ll be right there.”

 

Poe leaned back in his seat and rubbed his temples.  He then pushed himself up, deciding that he’d drown it out in the fresher.

 

As he walked back into the lounge, Finn and Rey were entering from the other side.  Poe watched Finn kiss the top of Rey’s head.  “Thanks, peanut,” he said.

 

Poe was pretty sure his heart stopped.  It took all his energy to press forward.

 

Finn waved at Poe as he started off down the hall towards the fresher and Rey smiled.

 

Poe tried to smile back, but it didn’t reach his eyes.  He turned on his heel and went into his cabin.

 

**# # # #**

 

“I swear, Testor, if one more thing goes wrong with this ship…”  Poe slammed the button and stomped down the cargo ramp.

 

“Yeah, well, maybe if you weren’t in such a kriffing bad mood,” Jess grumbled, following.

 

“Just keep an eye out, would you,” Poe snapped as he walked to the access panel, muttering to himself. 

 

“Aye-aye, Captain,” Jess said with a salute.

 

Finn walked down the ramp.  “Why is he so crabby?”

 

Jess shrugged.

 

BB-8 rolled down.  [[Acklay.]](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Acklay)

 

“What,” Finn asked Jess.

 

Rey came up behind him.  “Bee said _acklay_.  They’re native to Vendaxa, right?”

 

Jess nodded.  “And from what I hear, we don’t want to meet any of them.”

 

“You keeping your eyes open,” came Poe’s muffled voice from the other side of Black One.

 

“Yes, boss,” Jess said, turning back to Finn and Rey.  “They live underwater and we’re far enough away that it shouldn’t be a problem, but Captain crabby-cakes is in a mood, so…”

 

Finn looked out across the plains.  In the distance, he could make out the edge of the continent and the beginning of the ocean.  “So what are these acklay like?”

 

Jess said, “Giant six-legged things with sharp claw feet and even sharper teeth.  Nasty creatures,” she said with a shiver.

 

Finn frowned.

 

Rey leaned in to him.  “I’m sure we’re fine.”

 

BB-8 gave a low beep, so Rey repeated herself.  “Bee, I’m sure we’re fine.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe slammed open the panel door.  _Get it together, Dameron.  You’re acting like a kriffing teenager._   He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then focused on the task at hand.

 

He almost immediately pinched his finger in the mechanism.

 

“Kriff,” Poe yelled.

 

“What is it boss?” Jess’s muffled voice floated over.

 

“Nothing, Pava.  Just can’t seem to get this…” 

 

Jess, Finn, and Rey could hear the sound of metal against metal and Poe cursing.  “Kriff,” he yelled again.  “Fragging power converter!”  They could hear what sounded like Poe beating the side of the ship.

 

Jess smiled.

 

For several minutes, they chatted while half-listening to the never-ending litany of Poe’s curses as he tinkered. 

 

**# # # #**

 

After Poe got out his frustrations by alternately hitting and kicking the side of the ship, he grabbed an arc welder and lit it up, thankful that it drowned out the noise of Rey, Finn, and Jess laughing and talking.  He closed his eyes.  _Get it together, Dameron_.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn was only half-listening to Rey and Jess as they ( _so obviously_ ) flirted with one another.  He really wanted to go check on Poe; something didn’t feel right.

 

Jess leaned forward.  “Would you stop frowning, Finn.  It’s the same power converter that’s been giving us trouble all along.  He’ll fix it.”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said.  _That’s not why I’m worried_.

 

Rey put a hand on Finn’s arm.  “He’s just stressed,” she said.

 

Finn relaxed a bit.  “Yeah,” he said.

 

But suddenly, Finn heard something under Poe’s muttering and the sounds of his tools.  It sounded at once avian but also insect-like.  It made his blood run cold.  “Oh no.”  He was already running.

 

Jess and Rey looked at each other.  Then, they heard it too.  “Poe,” Jess screamed.

 

Poe was so focused on his welding, he didn’t hear a thing.

 

But then all at once, Finn was running towards him, all wide eyes, screaming his name.  Poe turned in time to see an acklay raise its pincher to strike.  He yelled, trying to duck out of the way as it slammed its claw into the ground where he’d been standing.

 

Finn shouted for Jess and Rey.

 

Poe bellowed, “Finn, get outta here,” and rolled to the side, just as another pincher came down.  It caught the side of Poe’s leg.  He let out a scream that would haunt Finn for the rest of his life. 

 

Finn surged forward, unarmed.  “Hey,” he yelled.  “Hey, you, thing!  Look over here!”  The acklay turned and regarded Finn.  He could see Poe grabbing at the wound, wailing.  “Poe?  Poe, you okay?”

 

Rey and Jess came around the side of Black One, both gasping as they registered what was happening.

 

The acklay started moving towards them.  “Jess, get Poe back onto the ship and make sure the repairs are done.  Rey, you help me kill that thing.” 

 

Jess handed Finn her blaster and ran around Black One to get Poe from the other side.

 

“Aim for the joints,” Finn said, running away from Black One and hoping the creature would follow.  He couldn’t hear Poe anymore and that was worrying him.

 

He and Rey ran several meters before turning and opening fire on the acklay.  Finn’s aim was as true as it was on Kessel, but he could tell that the creature’s flesh was too tough for blaster fire.

 

“We’re going to have to get closer,” Rey said, sharing a worried look with her friend.

 

Finn nodded, and they both walked slowly towards the screaming acklay. 

 

Jess’s voice buzzed over their comm links.  “Guys, I’ve got Poe back on board and the panel looks good.  If you can’t kill that thing, do you think you can outrun it?”

 

Finn looked at Rey who nodded.  Outrunning sounded a lot better than up close and personal.  “Yeah,” she said.  “Can you be ready to lift off as soon as we’re on the ramp?”

 

“On it,” Jess said.  “When I give the signal, run.”

 

Finn was aiming at the acklay’s neck, hoping that was a vulnerable spot.  “Come on, Jess,” he kept repeating.  “Come on.”

 

The thing shrieked and slammed down a pincher.  Finn and Rey dove and rolled, barely escaping it. 

 

Rey yelled, “Finn, you all right?”

 

“Yeah.  You?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

It screeched and swung a pincher at Finn.  He ducked, shaking—he could feel how close that pincher had been.

 

Rey was screaming as she fired at the thing.  It raised up a claw, getting ready to strike at Finn when Jess’s voice came through.  “Now,” she yelled.

 

Finn and Rey took off, both running as fast as they ever had.

 

They could hear the creature scuttling behind them.

 

As they neared the cargo ramp, they could hear BB-8 wailing.

 

Rey jumped onto the ramp and Finn followed, yelling, “Go, Jess.  Go!”

 

The ship lifted off as the ramp started to close.  They could hear the acklay screeching as the ramp clanged shut.  It banged into the ship, sending everything wobbling.

 

Jess yelled from the cockpit, “Rey, a little help up here?  Finn, go help Poe.”

 

Poe was on the table in the lounge.  There was blood everywhere. 

 

Finn ran to him.  “Poe?  Poe?”  He shook the pilot, but Poe wouldn’t wake up.  “Poe!”

 

Finn fought back tears.  He rushed to the galley and got clean water and some rags.  He began cleaning the wound as best he could.

 

“First aid,” he yelled to the cockpit. 

 

“In the cabinet next to the table,” Jess’s voice came back.

 

Finn found some bandages and a little bit of bacta.  _Thank the maker_ , he thought.  He started cleaning the wound and applying the bacta to the worst of the gash.  “Come on, Poe, wake up.”  Poe was pale, and there was still so much blood. 

 

“Wake up,” Finn’s voice broke.

 

**# # # #**

 

Once they’d broken atmo and programmed the next possible stop with medical facilities, Rey and Jess started back, but they were both hesitant.  During takeoff and the bumpy ride off of Vendaxa, they’d heard Finn’s voice but not Poe’s.

 

They wandered into the lounge.  The floor was covered in crumpled cloths and blood.  Finn was sitting in a chair next to the table where Poe lay, still and silent.

 

“How is…”  Jess took a deep breath, unable to continue. 

 

Rey put a hand on her shoulder.  “Finn, how is he?”

 

Finn shook his head.  There were tears in his eyes.  He shrugged.  “I don’t… He’s breathing.”

 

“Ohthankthemaker,” Jess breathed out.

 

“But he’s not waking up.”  Finn wiped his eyes.  “And he’s lost so much blood.”

 

Jess’s eyes filled with tears and she nodded.  She slid into the chair next to Finn’s and took Finn’s hand.  Rey sat next to her.

 

Finn began rocking back and forth in his chair, his eyes never leaving Poe’s chest—he had to make sure that Poe kept breathing.

 

The gash was terrible.  Finn had covered what he could in bacta and bandages, but it wasn’t enough.  Jess turned away for a moment, gathering herself.  Rey started to comfort her, but she pulled away.  “No, I’m good.  I’m good.”  She turned back around to look at Poe.  “I’m good.”  She began chewing on her fingernails.

 

For the longest time, the three of them sat in silence watching Poe. 

 

After what felt like an eternity—but what was probably only about ten minutes—Finn frowned, “How much longer?”

 

Jess looked at the chrono.  “Another four hours to Lohopa II,” she said.  Her head fell forward.  “This is my fault.”

 

“Don’t say that,” Rey said, putting her hand on Jess’s shoulder.

 

“I didn’t take him seriously.  I thought he was being a jerk.”  Jess crossed her arms.  “I swear if you die, Poe Dameron…”  She ran to her bunk.

 

Rey and Finn shared a look.

 

“I should go check on her, right,” Rey asked.

 

Finn nodded, his eyes never leaving Poe.

 

**# # # #**

 

“Jess?  Jess, can I come in,” Rey stood outside Jess’s door.

 

“Yeah,” came a muffled reply.

 

Jess was wiping her arm across her face as Rey walked in.  Rey sat down next to Jess and wrapped her arm around the other woman’s shoulder.  “It’s going to be okay,” she said.

 

Jess leaned into her.

 

“He’s my best friend,” she said.  “He took me in, gave me a job.  Kriff, Rey, he’s the only family I’ve had since I moved to Coruscant.”  She took in a quick breath.  “I just don’t know what I’d do without…”  She sobbed into Rey’s shoulder.

 

Rey moved her other hand to stroke the top of Jess’s head.  “I know, Jess.  But I promise, it’s going to be okay.  Poe is strong.  He’s going to make it through this.  I can feel it.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn moved closer to Poe and took his hand.  It was cold.  Finn rubbed the top of it with his thumb.  “You can’t die, you nerf-herder,” he whispered.  “You have a bet to win.”

 

_Please wake up, Poe._

 

_Please._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like after leaving it there, I should at least tell you that next week, Rey will definitely be using her force abilities and we'll meet an old friend.


	7. Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet an old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lohopa II, Naboo, D’Qar, Mustafar (Days 49-56)

 

 

 

Lohopa II was a mining colony, but it was a mining colony on the Harrin trade corridor, which made it a popular travel stop.  That meant that there were decent medical facilities to be had.

 

The problem was, the medical facility where they stopped didn’t want to take someone with a bounty on his head.

 

Jess burst into tears.  Finn got angry and speechless, and so it was Rey who stepped forward.  She fixed her eyes on the admittance clerk.  “You will admit this man and see that he has the best medical care in the entire system.”

 

“I will admit this man and see that he has the best medical care in the entire system.”

 

Finn and Jess shared a look, but didn’t question it as a group of attendants wheeled Poe away.

 

**# # # #**

 

A few hours later, a doctor came back to report that Poe was going to make it.  The group sighed a collective sigh of relief. 

 

Jess then burst into tears again, and when Rey looked concerned, she shook her head.  “No, it’s happy.  I mean, I’m…these are happy tears.”  Rey laughed and hugged the other woman.

 

Finn closed his eyes and said a prayer of thanks to the universe.  He felt Rey’s hand on his shoulder.  He put his hand over hers.  “Now, I guess, we just wait.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Several hours later, an attendant walked into the waiting room.  “He’s awake,” the attendant said.

 

Finn stood up.  “He’s awake?  As in eyes open and talking and…”

 

The attendant smiled.  “Yes.”  They motioned to the group.  “Would you like to see him?”

 

“Kriff yes, we would,” Jessika said, rising.

 

The attendant led them back to see Poe.  “Remember, he’s still weak.  He’s insisting he’s okay, but he isn’t.”  The attendant gave them all a pointed look.  “He needs to rest, and he shouldn’t push himself.”  It was a challenge and a plea.

 

“We understand,” Rey said.

 

As the attendant walked away, Jess mumbled, “Yeah, _we_ understand.  Does Poe?”

 

They walked into the room to find Poe sitting up, awake and smiling.

 

“Hey guys,” he said weakly.

 

“ _Hey guys_?  Really?” Jess said, “After scaring us to death?”  She surged forward and hugged him.

 

“Ohhh, careful there, Testor.”

 

Finn was next.  He couldn’t help the tears in his eyes.  He gave Poe a quick hug, but as he pulled back, Poe caught him.  Poe lifted his hand to Finn’s cheek and wiped away a tear.  “I promise you, Finn, I’m fine.”  Finn nodded, wiping the tears from his face.

 

The mood in the room was far too somber for Poe.  “So seriously, guys, how in the world did you get me into a private room in this place?  Did 'vicious Jessika' have to make an appearance?”

 

Jess shook her head.  “No, that was all Rey.  She pretty much demanded that they admit you and then made sure they treated you right.”  She smiled at the other woman.

 

Poe’s eyes fell on Rey.  “Thanks,” Poe said.  For the first time since they met, his smile to her actually reached his eyes.

 

“You’re welcome, Poe.”  She took his hand and squeezed it.

 

Poe sighed.  “Now the only problem is, how are we gonna get me out of here so that we can get back to winning the bet.”

 

Rey said, “Maybe just rest for a day or so?  You did nearly die on us.”

 

 _Oh thank the maker_ , he thought.  He’d never let them know how tired he was, but still.  Poe leaned back.  “Fine, for a day or so.  But I still think we’re going to have to fight them to let me outta here.”

 

Jess shared a look with Finn.  “I don’t think we need to worry about that,” she said.

 

Poe raised an eyebrow. 

 

“I think Rey can talk them into pretty much anything,” Finn said with a smile.

**# # # #**

 

After two full days in the medical facility, Poe had begged the group to let him get back to the bet.

 

“And just how are you proposing to fly or,” Jess said, looking up and down Poe’s heavily bandaged leg, “you know, do things like walk?”

 

“They’re called crutches, Testor.”

 

She rolled her eyes, but then she turned serious.  “Poe, you’re more important than some stupid bet.”

 

He broke into a sad smile.  “Thanks, Jess.  But I’m not gonna see you lose your livelihood because a crab with delusions of grandeur decided to take a chunk outta me.”  None of them looked convinced.  Poe sighed.  “Look, I’ll take it easy.  Jess, you can handle most of the flying.  I’ll hang out in the lounge or in my room.  With my leg propped up.  Taking it easy.”  He looked to each of them.  “Promise.”

 

Finn crossed his arms.  “You promise to take it easy?”

 

“Yes,” Poe said, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

 

Finn shared a look with Jess and Rey.  He nodded, as did Jess.  Rey said, “Fine.  But don’t make us regret this.”

 

“I won’t,” Poe said, a twinkle in his eyes.  “I swear.”

 

**# # # #**

 

“Can we please, Poe, please,” Jess begged.

 

Poe laughed.  “What happened to the person who grumbled at every stop we made when this thing started?”

 

“She realized that stops are just part of the adventure,” Jess said sweetly.

 

Poe shook his head.  “Fine.  Get out of here, all of you!  Go see Naboo.”

 

He leaned back in his makeshift bed in the lounge, his leg propped up on some crates.

 

Jess squealed.  “Rey, Finn, you are going to love Theed.”  She skipped to the entry ramp.

 

“Don’t have too much fun,” Poe called after her.  “And be back in three hours!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Jess said, already running down the ramp.

 

Poe leaned back and closed his eyes. 

 

He heard something in front of him and opened them to find Finn sitting down.  “Why aren’t you going out with the girls?”

 

Finn smiled.  “Didn’t want to leave you here all alone.”

 

“Finn, I promise, I’m fine.  You should go out.  Explore the galaxy!”

 

Finn shook his head.  “No, I’m good here.”

 

Poe broke into a wide smile.  “So, what do you want to do while they’re gone?”

 

**# # # #**

 

Jess could not get over how cute Rey looked while she was taking everything in.  Rey was clearly a badass, and most of the time, she was calm and confident and Jess was a bit intimidated by her, but now—now, Rey was walking around all wide-eyed, her mouth hanging open like a little kid.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Rey said.  “The buildings, they’re all so…”

 

“I know,” Jess added, never taking her eyes off of Rey.  Jess laughed.

 

“What?”

 

Jess shook her head.  “Nothing.”

 

Rey raised an eyebrow.

 

“Just enjoying you enjoying Naboo.”

 

Rey blushed and turned back to look out at the city.  She reached over and took Jess’s hand.  Jess’s eyes got wide as she laced her fingers in with Rey’s.  She felt herself blush, but she didn’t let go.  For a moment, they both stood there, staring at their joined hands.

 

“Ummm,” Rey said, self-consciously moving her eyes back to the cityscape surrounding them.  “Where should we go?  There’s a palace around here, right?”

 

Jess smiled as an idea came to her.  “There is, and we could go see that.  Or, I’ve heard that there’s a place up ahead where we can see some of the waterfalls.” 

 

Rey’s eyes got huge.  “Waterfalls,” she repeated in a whisper, then louder, “Definitely the waterfalls.”

 

Jess laughed.  “Okay then, waterfalls it is.”  She tugged at Rey’s hand, and Rey came running after.

 

# # # #

 

Poe frowned at the dejarik board.  “I’m going to lose.”

 

“Yes, you are, Dameron,” Finn said, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

 

“You think a guy would take it easy on a wounded comrade,” Poe said, looking up at Finn through his eyelashes.

 

Finn felt himself blush.  “No, no going easy on you.”

 

Poe sighed dramatically and then leaned back and shook his head.  “I’ve got to find stupider friends.”

 

Finn laughed.  “Or maybe just get better at dejarik.”

 

Poe shook his head.  “Stupider friends would be easier,” he said moving a piece.

 

Finn raised an eyebrow.  _Really, Dameron?_   He moved his piece to attack Poe’s.

 

“Hey,” Poe said.

 

“Tell me about these stupid friends of yours,” Finn said laughing.

 

“I’m just glad we aren’t playing for money,” Poe said.

**# # # #**

As they took off from Naboo, Poe yelled up to the cockpit, “What’s next on the list, Jess?”

 

“Little place in the Ileenium system called D’Qar.”

 

“Never heard of it,” Poe said.

 

“Me either,” Jess said.

 

“Ought to be fun,” Finn said.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn was seriously rethinking that statement a day later as Jess tried to take off after landing and comming back to Coruscant.

 

“What’s the problem,” Rey asked.

 

“For some reason, Black One doesn’t seem to be responding to the take-off sequence,” Jess said.

 

Poe hobbled into the cockpit and cleared his throat.

 

“What?” Jess said.

 

He pointed out the cockpit window with his chin.

 

The ship was surrounded by armed guards.

 

“Kriff,” Finn whispered.

 

“They don’t look Imperial,” Poe said.

 

“Best not to take any chances,” Jess said.

 

[They’ve enabled a lock on the ship’s electronics.  We aren’t going anywhere.]  BB-8 rolled towards the entry ramp.  [Assholes!]

 

“I guess we’d better go try to smooth things over before Bee zaps them or something,” Poe said.

 

Jess, Rey, and Finn exited Black One with their hands above their heads.  BB-8 zoomed out after them cursing up a storm.

 

One of the guards couldn’t help but smile at the droid.  “Quite the vocabulary on this one,” he said to his partner.

 

“Who’s in charge?”

 

Poe moved forward on his crutches.  “That would be me.”

 

“Name?  Registry?”

 

“I’m Poe Dameron.  This is Black One out of Coruscant.”

 

At least three of the guards visibly reacted to the name Dameron.  Jess hoped that was a good sign.

 

“Come with us,” the man said.

 

“Can we,” Jess lowered her hands.

 

“Yeah,” the man said as they started forward.

 

The guards took them to the edge of a tarmac on the far side of the forest.  Poe’s head was whipping around every which way _.  It’s a kriffing military base_ , he thought.  He looked down at Jess who was obviously having the same thought.

 

Suddenly a voice yelled, “Finn?”

 

Finn turned and squinted and then he broke into a huge smile.  “Caleb?”

 

The older man ran up and hugged Finn.  “Finn!  What in the name of the galaxy are you doing here?”

 

“What are _you_ doing here,” Finn asked.

 

“There’s actually a bunch of us here…”  Caleb suddenly noticed a small woman marching towards them.  He stepped away from Finn.  “General Organa, this is—”

 

She raised her hand—her eyes focused on Poe.

 

“Leia,” Poe said, smiling.

 

She smiled back.  “Poe.  Poe Dameron.”  She turned to the guards.  “It’s okay.  They’re friendlies.”  She turned to Caleb.  “You know Poe?”

 

“Um, well, I’m more familiar with Finn here.  They’re the ones who helped us stage the uprising at the mine.”

 

She turned to Poe.  “So you’re the ones who caused all that fuss.  I should have guessed,” she said, shaking her head.  She then eyed Poe’s crutches and his leg. 

 

“Long story,” said Poe.

 

Leia was not impressed, but she decided not to push him.  Instead, she asked, “What are you doing out here, Poe?”

 

Poe blushed and looked down at his shoes, mumbling, “Trying to win a bet.”

 

“What?”

 

Jess stepped forward.  “He’s trying to win a bet.”

 

Leia raised an eyebrow.  “A bet?”

 

“Yeah, this moof-milker bet Ben Solo that he could fly around the galaxy in 80 days, touching down on a bunch of planets and comming in from each one.”

 

“That’s why you were on Kessel,” Caleb asked.

 

Finn nodded.

 

Leia asked, “You made a bet with Ben?”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Poe said sheepishly.  Jess, Finn, and Rey all shared a look.  _Ma’am?_   Poe sounded like a scolded eight-year old.

 

Leia shook her head.  “And this is what you’re doing these days, trying to win bets?”

 

“I’ve got a shipping business, but right now, yeah, I’m trying to win a bet.”

 

“How much,” Leia asked.

 

Poe took a deep breath.  “Black One against half a million credits.”

 

Leia’s hands balled into tight fists.  “Are you two out of your minds?  That’s enough to wipe either of you out.  Seriously,” she said shaking her head, “I know where he gets it from.  This kind of thing has Han written all over it, but you?  Poe, I expected better from you.”

 

Poe had a smirk on his face.  “With all due respect, ma’am, this is exactly the sort of thing Mom would have done.”

 

Leia smiled at that.  “I still expected better from you.  Didn’t any of Kes rub off?”

 

[No.]

 

Poe tried to kick the droid, but BB-8 rolled away. 

 

Leia laughed.  She sized up the rest of the group.  “Well, are you going to introduce me to your crew or not?”

 

“Leia Organa, this is Jessika Pava, Finn, and Rey.  And you know Bee.”

 

The droid cooed a hello.

 

“Hello, BeeBee.  It’s been a long time,” Leia said.  “Well, it’s good to meet all of you.  I wish we were doing it under better circumstances, but…” 

 

“Are you _the_ Leia Organa, from the Rebellion,” Rey asked.

 

Leia nodded.  “That was a lifetime ago.” 

 

Rey’s eyes got wide.  Finn looked confused.  Rey explained, “She’s a war hero.  She was at the Battle of Yavin, at the Battle of Endor…  She’s the reason we’re free today.”

 

Poe winced at that.  _Free_ , he thought.  He turned to Caleb.  “Would you mind showing them around?  I’m sure there are a few people who’d love to see Finn again.”

 

“Sure,” Caleb said, slapping Finn on the back.  He reached out his hand to Jess and Rey.  “I’m Caleb,” he said.  “Let me introduce you to some of the people Finn helped free.”

 

Finn turned to give Poe an inquiring look as they followed Caleb.  Poe nodded and smiled.

 

As soon as they were gone, he leaned in to Leia.  “Have you been in contact with Luke lately?”

 

“No,” Leia said, weary of Poe’s tone.  “Why?”

 

Poe looked around at the base.  “You already know, don’t you?”

 

“Know what, Poe?”

 

“The Empire; they’re rebuilding,” Poe said.

 

Leia nodded.  “We’ve been hearing rumors for a few years now,”

 

“A few years,” Poe said loudly.  “Why isn’t someone doing something about it?”

 

Leia held out her hands.  “We are, Poe.”   She sighed.  “Come on,” she said, following after the others.  “Let me show you around.”

 

She took Poe to a hangar.  Poe’s mouth fell open as he wandered among the ships.  It was an odd assortment of Y-wings, A-wings and the like, but still…  Then, he set eyes on the T-70 X-wing sitting in the corner.  He broke into a huge grin.  _I’ve always wanted to fly one of those._   He turned to Leia, “Trying to butter me up?”

 

“Maybe,” she said.  “Would that work?”

 

Poe smiled.  “Probably.”

 

Finn came jogging up to them.  “Poe, there’s a few beings here asking for you.”

 

“Okay,” he said.  “Lead the way.”  Finn gestured to a building in front of them.  He and Leia flanked Poe, who was trying to keep a decent pace with his crutches.  After about a minute, Poe said, “Okay, so if you know the Empire is rebuilding—and you’ve had time to start doing this, why is this the first we’re hearing of it?”

 

Leia gave Poe a look— _do you want to hear the truth_ , it asked.  Poe nodded.  Leia sighed.  “The Republic doesn’t want to believe us.  We’ve sent them evidence and they’ve ignored it.”

 

“Kriff,” Poe muttered.

 

“But how can they just ignore it,” Finn asked.  _Why would they do that?_

 

Leia said, “Because enough of us have memories of the war and of the years just after it when everything was destroyed and basic necessities were scarce.  They don’t want people to panic.”

 

“But they should be panicking,” Finn said.

 

Leia smiled.  “I like this one, Poe.”  She continued, “Yes, Finn, you and I know that, but the politicians don’t, or they want to try to find another way to handle things.  So that’s why we’re out here.  I figured if they are going to start rearming, we should too.”

 

Poe looked around at the base.  It was the very definition of rag-tag.  He looked back at Leia. 

 

“I know it isn’t much…”

 

“Especially compared to what I’ve already seen,” Poe said.

 

Leia nodded.  “But we’re doing the best we can with limited resources.  We’re also trying to stay off everyone’s radar.”  She smiled.  “Which is why the guards brought you in.” 

 

Poe frowned.  _You’re gonna need all the help you can get_.

 

Leia’s eyes narrowed.  “How much longer do you have on to go on this bet, Poe?”

 

“About thirty days, give or take,” Poe said.

 

Leia smiled.  “Well, win or lose, there’s a place here for you if you’d like it.  We could use a good pilot.”

 

There was a part of Poe that wanted to take her up on her offer on the spot.  But a tiny voice inside his head told him he had to see the bet through to the end.  Poe nodded.  “I’ll remember that, Leia.”  She smiled and pushed Poe towards the group of former Kessel slaves waiting for him.

 

“Finn,” she said, “one moment.”  Finn hung back.  The small woman took Finn’s hand and held his eyes.  He could feel something buzzing in his head—the same sort of pleasant sensation he had around Rey.  “You don’t know yet, do you?”

 

“Know what?”

 

She smiled a sad smile.  “I’m guessing you’re very good at things, sometimes on the first try without any explanation.  And sometimes you just know things deep down and they’re true and you can’t explain how you know them.”

 

Finn nodded.

 

“Finn,” yelled Rey.  “Come over here.”

 

“You can learn how to control it, use it more mindfully,” Leia whispered, letting go of his hand.

 

“Like you have?”

 

She smiled a wide smile.  “Exactly.”  She looked over to Poe, Rey, and the others.  “You should go now, but the offer to come back here stands for you too,” she said.

 

“Thanks,” Finn said, “I’ll think about it.”

 

She smiled.  “Good.”

 

**# # # #**

Ben did a double take as he walked into the club.  _Uncle Luke?_

 

He nodded at his uncle, who seemed to be deep in conversation with the club’s president but whose eyes lifted and acknowledged him as he walked by.  _Why is he here?  He never comes to Coruscant.  Always gets his errand boy to do things for him._   Ben’s eyes narrowed.  _Is this about Poe?_

 

Ben settled into his favorite chair in the reading room and signaled one of the waiters.  The man rushed a drink over to Ben, who nodded and sent the man away. 

 

He’d been nursing it for about ten minutes when Mitaka came scuttling over.  The younger man whispered something in Ben’s ear.

 

“What,” Ben said, his voice rising.  “He’s where?”

 

“They just commed in from Mustafar,” Mitaka said. 

 

“And they managed to land and then leave without problems?”  _He landed on a fragging lava planet?_

 

“Yes,” Mitaka said in a squeak.  “And…according to most calculations that actually puts them nearly back on schedule.”

 

“KRIFF,” Ben screamed, throwing his glass across the room.

 

Mitaka ran off as quickly as his feet would carry him.

 

“Really, Solo.  Do you think you could tone down these outbursts a bit,” came Hux’s voice from behind him, “It’s unbecoming a member of the club.  Besides, he still has a long way to go before he’s back on Coruscant.”

 

“Yes, Hux, but the entire point is for him not to make it in time.  If he manages to get back on schedule…”

 

“Then, we’ll just have to make sure that he falls behind.”  Hux smiled.  “Why don’t we have dinner with Phasma tonight and talk about it?”

 

Ben smiled.  “That’s a wonderful idea, Hux.”

 

 

 


	8. Bounty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is still a bounty on their heads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karideph, Zonju V (Days 57-60)

 

 

“Okay, we’ve done the helium world, the water world, the purple world, and now we can check off the insect world,” Jess said as they lifted off from Karideph.

 

“What’s next,” Rey asked.

 

“Zonju V,” Poe said.  “One of the rougher locations on our itinerary.”

 

Finn shot him an inquiring look.

 

“It’s in wild space,” Poe explained. 

 

“And it’s Hutt affiliated territory,” Jess added.

 

**# # # #**

 

As they entered the restaurant, it was hard not to spot Phasma.  Not only did she tower over everyone else—even seated—but she just had a presence about her.  Ben wished he could exude that much confidence and calm.

 

He paused as he noticed the small man sitting with Phasma.  He turned to Armi, intending to ask.

 

Armi smiled, pushing Ben forward.  “A friend.  I thought it was time the two of you became acquainted.”  They reached the table and Armi said, “Master Snoke, may I present Ben Solo.  Ben Solo, this is Master Snoke.”

 

Ben bowed his head and shook the man’s hand.  He’d heard rumors, of course, about Armi’s Imperial leanings, but he never in a million years thought Hux would be so brash as to flaunt them in the middle of Coruscant.

 

“Surprised, Solo,” the older man asked.

 

“Yes,” Ben said.  “I didn’t expect…”

 

“No,” Snoke said.  “I asked our young friend to keep my presence a secret.  Didn’t want to scare you away.”

 

“Oh no, it’s not…”

 

“But surely, the son of Leia Organa and Han Solo shouldn’t be seen with someone like me,” Snoke said, smiling.

 

Ben’s whole demeanor changed.  “I can assure you, Master Snoke, I am quite capable of thinking for myself.”

 

“Are you, my son?”  The old man leaned back, tenting his hands in front of his face.  “That’s very good to hear.”

 

After a moment’s silence, Hux leaned forward.  “We were actually hoping that you and Phasma might be of some assistance with a little problem Ben's having.”

 

**# # # #**

Luke stood just inside the restaurant watching Ben’s table intently.  The red-head was Brendol Hux’s son, the woman he didn’t recognize, but the small man… 

 

Luke turned away.  In the last few years, Ben had made his hatred of his family well known, but this?  Luke’s hands were shaking.  He closed his eyes and tried to find his calm.  After a moment, he breathed out.  It wasn’t working.

 

Luke’s brow furrowed as he turned and left the restaurant.  _Need to comm Han and Leia_.

**# # # #**

“Kriffing hell,” Poe said.  He threw the crutches at the wall.  “I am so sick of these damn things!”

 

“Poe, you don’t have to come,” Jess said.  “It really shouldn’t be that bad.”  _If I say that enough times, maybe I’ll convince myself._

 

[All of you keep saying that and then bad things happen.  Perhaps you should refrain from saying that?]

 

“Bee has a point,” Rey said.

 

Finn came down into the cargo bay.  “Everything’s secure up front.  Poe, are you sure about this?”

 

“Would everyone quit asking me that?  I’m coming.  End of discussion.”

 

“Sorry,” Finn said.  When Poe turned his back, he mouthed to Jess, _what’s with him_?

 

 _The crutches_ , she mouthed back.

 

“I can hear you,” Poe grumbled.

 

“No, you can’t,” Jess said.  She pushed the button so that the cargo door opened.  “Bee, you gonna be okay here alone?”

 

[Do I have a choice?]

 

Poe limped to the speeder.  “I’m driving.”

 

The rest of the group exchanged a look.

 

“Sounds good,” Rey said.  She hopped into the back.

 

Poe backed the speeder out.  “Bee, we’ll be back in about two hours.  A quick in and out to Zoronhead.  We’ll have our comms on if anything happens.”

 

[Given the rest of the trip, I’d say the odds of that are high.]

 

Poe shot his droid a pointed look.  “Just keep your comm links active.”

 

**# # # #**

Poe figured it was best if he stay in the speeder.  He was getting pretty good at limping around, but his leg hurt if he did it for any length of time.  Finn sat next to him, scanning the city.

 

“Would you calm down, Finn?”

 

“I don’t like it.”

 

“There’s not much to like.  It’s Hutt space with strong Imperial ties and we still have bounties on our heads.  Plus, this isn’t a world known for its upstanding citizenry.”  Poe nodded to a couple of rough-looking beings walking down the street.

 

Finn’s hand rested on his blaster.

 

“But you being all nervous and trigger happy isn’t helping,” Poe said.

 

“You mean like your bad mood the past few days?”

 

Poe was ready with a quip, instead he heard himself say, “I feel useless.”

 

Finn turned to him.  “You’re not useless, Poe.”

 

Poe frowned.   “Should’ve been able to roll out of the way,” he said quietly.

 

Finn said, “You’re mad you didn’t beat an acklay?  Are you serious, Poe?  Most people don’t survive an attack, and you’re already up and around.”

 

“Yeah, barely.”

 

Finn rolled his eyes.  “It’s either all or nothing with you, isn’t it?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, you are either so confident that we’re going to win that you laugh in the face of danger or you’re so blasted convinced we’re going to lose that you give up on everything.  One minute, you’re joking with us to leave you alone on Naboo; the next, you’re yelling at us for wasting time.  It’s a bit disorienting, Poe.”

 

Poe closed his eyes.  “I know, I just…”

 

Rey and Jess were running towards the speeder.

 

“That can’t be good,” Poe said, starting the engine.

 

Rey and Jess jumped in the backseat.

 

“Everything okay,” Finn asked. 

 

“No,” Rey said.

 

“They’ve doubled out bounties, Poe,” Jess said.  “We just saw it on the holonet.  And there’s…”  Jess looked to Rey.

 

“The latest report put us in this system.”

 

Poe pulled the speeder out slowly.  He wanted to gun it, to speed back to Black One, but he knew that would draw more attention.  “Did you get what we needed?”

 

Jess nodded.  “Yeah, we’re good.  We have enough bacta for the rest of the trip.”

 

Poe gripped the steering wheel.  “All my kriffing fault,” he muttered.

 

Finn stared at Poe; he wanted to punch him or maybe hug him.  He wasn’t sure.

 

**# # # #**

 

Once they made it out of town, Poe put the speeder into high gear and it roared back towards the ship.  That’s when Rey spotted them.  “Poe,” she yelled.  It was hard to hear over the sound of the speeder at this speed.

 

“What,” he yelled back.

 

“We’ve got company!”

 

Poe quickly turned back.  “Kriff!”

 

Jess grabbed her blaster and turned around.  “I count ten swoops.  Rey?  Finn?”

 

“Yeah, that’s my count,” said Finn, turning around.  He put his hand on Poe’s shoulder.  “You just drive.  We’ve got this.”

 

 _Don’t have much kriffing choice_ , Poe thought.  Then he looked up into Finn’s eyes.  _Dammit, Poe, stop being so petty._  

 

The swoops were gaining fast.  Poe yelled, “Hang on, I’m going to head into that canyon.”

 

The speeder swerved left and then dipped down into a small canyon on the outskirts of town. 

 

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Dameron,” Jess yelled. 

 

“Just shoot them already, Pava,” he yelled back.

 

The first two swoops were nearly on them.  Jess and Rey started firing.  Their shots were going wide.  “It’s a bit bumpy,” Rey yelled to Pava.

 

“I know,” Pava yelled back.

 

The swoop riders obviously wanted them alive because their shots were aimed at the speeder.  So far, Poe was doing a good job of avoiding being hit.

 

Rey hit a swoop, sending it crashing into the canyon wall.

 

Poe screamed, “Hold on!”

 

The speeder banked a curve so fast, Jess was afraid she was going to fall out.  “Kriff,” she screamed.

 

“Sorry,” Poe yelled back.

 

Finn hit another swoop that flipped back over front, taking out another rider as it exploded into thousands of pieces.

 

Jess pushed Rey down just as a shot flew past them.  Rey looked up, wide eyed.  “Thanks.”

 

“Don’t mention it.”

 

“Finn,” Poe screamed.  Finn turned to see a two swoops coming at them from the front.

 

“On it,” Finn yelled.

 

Rey and Jess each took out a swoop behind them.

 

At this point, the dust in the canyon was kicking up something fierce.  Finn covered his mouth as he stood to take aim at the swoops in front of them.  Poe jerked the speeder to avoid a rock and Finn fell into his seat.

 

“Sorry,” Poe yelled.

 

A shot hit the speeder.  “KRIFF,” Jess screamed.

 

“How many more,” Poe yelled.

 

“Five here,” Rey yelled.

 

“Two here,” Finn said, standing.  He took a shot.  “Make that one here.”  He smiled.

 

Poe couldn’t help smiling too.  “Don’t get cocky, kid.”

 

Finn looked down at Poe and winked.  He then took aim and fired.  His shot went wide.

 

The swoop rider shot back and Poe could swear he felt the blast zoom past his ear.  “Kriff,” he yelled.

 

Finn took aim again and hit him.  Poe swerved to miss the wreckage. 

 

Rey yelled.  “Warn us, please!”

 

There was an explosion behind them.  Jess yelled, “Yes!  Three more, Poe.”

 

Poe yelled to Finn, “Take the wheel.”

 

“What?!?”

 

“Take the kriffing wheel, Finn.”

 

Finn did, terrified he was going to kill them all.

 

Poe reached for his comm link.  “Bee? Bee?  You there?”

 

[Let me guess.  Something happened.]

 

“Maybe jokes later, Bee.  For now, get the ship ready to go, okay?”

 

[On it.]

 

Poe grabbed the wheel and jerked them away from an outcropping.  “Thanks, Finn.”

 

“No problem,” Finn said, falling into his seat.

 

Rey aimed and fired.  A swoop exploded.  “One more,” she yelled.

 

Jess coughed through the dust and debris.  The last swoop rider was swerving right and left, trying to avoid their fire.

 

“We’re gonna be out in the open soon,” Poe said.

 

“I got this,” Jess whispered.  She leaned forward, braced her arm against the speeder, took in a deep breath, and squeezed the trigger.

 

The last rider tumbled off his swoop. 

 

Finn let out a howl.  “Yes!  Nice shooting, ladies!”  He hugged Poe.  “And that’s one hell of a pilot,” he yelled. 

 

Poe laughed.

 

Rey hugged Jess and then immediately pulled back.  “Sorry,” she yelled.  “I didn’t…”

 

“Oh screw it,” Jess yelled.  She grabbed Rey by the shoulders and pulled her close.  “I like you,” she yelled, getting all sorts of grit in her mouth. 

 

Rey smiled.  “I like you too.”

 

“Good,” Jess said and she pressed her lips into Rey’s.

 

If it hadn’t been so loud on the speeder, Jess would have heard the surprised squeal that Rey let out.  As it was, all Jess noticed was when Rey’s stiff features relaxed and Rey started kissing her back.

 

**# # # #**

 

No one said anything as they rode back to the ship.

 

Finn jumped out of the speeder and punched the button for the cargo door.  Poe brought the speeder in and Jess jumped out of it, headed to the cockpit.  Rey followed her.

 

Poe sat in the speeder, listening as the cargo door closed behind him, the adrenaline finally leaving his system.  He leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes.  “Kriffing hell,” he whispered.

 

“You can say that again,” Finn said.

 

Poe startled.

 

“Sorry,” Finn said.

 

“No, buddy.  Just thought I was alone.”

 

“No worries, Poe,” Finn started towards the lounge.

 

“No, wait.”

 

Finn turned around.

 

“Earlier.”

 

“Earlier?”

 

Poe sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands.  “For a few years now, I’ve been, I don’t know… restless.  Jess has noticed.  Bee has noticed.  Hell, I think anyone who’s spent more than five minutes with me has noticed.”

 

Finn walked over to the speeder and climbed back in.

 

Poe said, “You ever just feel like you were meant for greater things?”

 

“Every damn day of my life, Poe.”

 

Poe chuckled.  “Yeah.”

 

“The question is, what are you going to do about it?”

 

Poe nodded.  “That’s why I took this bet, you know?  I thought it would be an adventure, a way to get out of my rut.”

 

“And?”

 

“And?  And there are better ways of getting out of a rut.”  He laughed, pushing himself slowly out of the speeder.  “Can you hand me the…”  He pointed to his crutches.  Finn jumped out of the speeder and grabbed them.

 

Poe said, “I can’t believe what I’ve put Jess through.”

 

“I don’t hear her complaining.”

 

“And there’s a bounty on your head.”

 

“Which is entirely my own doing.”  Finn smiled.  “You’re avoiding the question, Poe.  What are you going to do about it?”

 

Poe let out a long breath as he slipped the crutches under his arms.  “I think I know.  It’s just a bit more terrifying than I thought it would be.”

 

Finn looked into Poe’s eyes.  “Doing the right thing usually is,” he said.  Finn turned and walked towards the lounge.  “You need help?”

 

“No, I’ve got it,” Poe said, staring in wonder at the marvel that was Finn.

 

 


	9. Ice and Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we all just admit that Rey and Jess have a healthier relationship than Poe and Finn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoth, Bespin, Endor, Bakura
> 
> Days 61-66

 

 

Poe frowned.  “That didn’t sound good.”

 

“No, it did not.”

 

Rey cocked her head to the side.  “Not to be rude, but this ship seems to fall apart more than any other ship I’ve ever heard of.”

 

Poe closed his eyes.  “I know.”

 

Jess smiled a wicked smile.  “Next stop is Hoth.  We could put her in at Echo Base and try to figure out what’s what?”

 

Finn interjected, “Hoth?  As in ice and snow and sub-freezing weather Hoth?”

 

“Yep,” said Poe.  “It’s gonna be a blast.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe and Rey quickly figured out what the problem with Black One was, but while they were fixing it, a storm blew up over Echo Base, effectively grounding them.

 

“Great.  Now what,” Poe said.

 

[Now you rethink taking bets from assholes at the Explorer’s Club.]  BB-8 rolled back and forth.  [Sorry.  These temperatures are not good for my circuits.]

 

“Bee, why don’t you go on low power mode while we’re here, okay?”

 

The droid rolled back towards its docking station.  [Wake me when we’re headed to Bespin.]

 

“Will do, buddy.”  Poe rubbed his hands together.  “So, where does that leave the rest of us?”

 

“Um,” Jess’ ears went bright red.  “I thought I might show Rey the base, tell her a bit about the Battle of Hoth?”

 

“You two going to be warm enough?”

 

Jess smiled, holding up two coats and a bunch of blankets.  “We’ll be fine,” she said.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe limped up to the cockpit where he found Finn staring out into the cold darkness of Echo Base. 

 

“Sure you don’t want to go exploring like the girls?”

 

Finn shook his head.  “No.  Not a fan of the cold.”  He looked back towards the entry ramp where Rey and Jess were helping each other into their coats.  “Besides, I think they want some alone time.”

 

Poe followed Finn’s gaze back and watched Rey and Jess leave.  “Yeah, seems like it.”  He turned back to Finn.  “Sorry about that.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Oh, I mean…I just assumed that you and Rey…” Poe stuttered out.

 

“No,” Finn said.  “I mean, she’s amazing, but,” he shook his head, “no.  It’s never been that way between us.”

 

“Oh,” Poe said.  His entire galaxy realigned.

 

“Sorry about you and Jess?” Finn offered.

 

Poe shook his head.  “No, not even close.  Jess is into women, and I’m into men,” Poe said.

 

Finn tried not to smile too brightly at that.  “Oh.”  He rubbed his hands together.  “So what do we do until they get back?”

 

**# # # #**

 

“So then Solo cut open a tauntaun and stuffed Skywalker in it while he assembled their shelter, and they actually survived the night.  Of course, the Empire attacked right after that, so they had to abandon the base, but still…”

 

Rey’s forehead bunched.  “I can’t imagine that smelled good, being inside a tauntaun.”

 

Jess laughed.  “No.”  She stopped.  “What about here?”  She held up her lantern inspecting the space. 

 

“Looks good,” Rey said, putting down the bunch of blankets in her hands.

 

The two women quickly made a nest of blankets and crawled in, huddling together.  As Rey wrapped her arms around Jess, she said, “Good idea.”

 

“Mmmmmmmm,” Jess hummed.  “Thought it was time for us to get away from the boys.”

 

Rey nodded, letting her cheek rest on the top of Jess’ head. 

 

For several minutes, they simply sat, wrapped around each other, enjoying the warmth and the solitude.

 

Eventually, though Jess couldn’t keep quiet any longer.  “So about that kiss…”

 

“The kiss,” Rey said quietly.

 

“I’m sorry I kind of just sprung it on you like that,” Jess said, tilting her head to look up at Rey.

 

“I’m not,” Rey said.  She kissed the top of Jess’ head.  “One of us had to do something.”

 

Jess laughed.  “Good.”  She hugged Rey a bit tighter.  “So, what does that mean about us?”

 

“Us,” Rey asked.

 

“Yeah, I mean I understand if you wanted that to be a one-time thing or if you’re still interested in Finn—”

 

Rey burst out laughing.  “No,” she breathed out in between laughs.  “I love him, but not like that.”  She shook her head.  “You really thought me and Finn?”

 

Jess nodded.  “Well, you two just seem so close and,” she shrugged, “I don’t know.  It seemed possible…”

 

Rey pulled Jess into another hug.  “No.”  She turned to Jess.  “And I’m assuming the same goes for you and Poe?”

 

“Ewwwww,” Jess said.  “No.  Not my type.  And he’s practically my brother.”

 

Rey nodded.  “So we’ve cleared that up.”  _Thank the maker!_

 

Jess’ voice was tiny as she said, “So does that mean we…”

 

“I’d like to if you’d like to,” Rey said.

 

“I’d like to,” Jess said.  “I’d definitely like to.”  _Thank the maker!_

 

Rey smiled.  “Then I think there should be a lot more kissing.”

 

As she leaned forward, Jess smiled.  “I completely agree.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe frowned at the dejarik board.  _I should just tell him.  Finn, I like you.  Really like you.  I’d really like to take you back to my bunk and…_   He looked up at Finn, whose concentration was focused solely on the dejarik board.

 

“Ummm, Finn?”

 

Finn looked up.  “Yeah, Poe?”

 

“Ummmmm…  Your move,” Poe said, chickening out.

 

Finn nodded and his eyes fell back to the dejarik board.  _I should just tell him_ , Finn thought.  He glanced up at Poe, who was doing that distracting lip biting thing he did when he thought no one was watching.  _Seriously, Poe, are you trying to kill me here?_

 

Finn opened his mouth and then closed it.  He opened it again.  Then he sighed and moved his piece.  “Your move.”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said, sounding defeated, even though he was winning.

 

**# # # #**

Luke sat in the reading room of the Explorer’s Club.  The comm with Han and Leia had gone about as well as expected.

 

He sighed and stared at the drink in his hands.  _When did it all go sideways?_

 

Han was following Black One, so Luke felt fairly certain that Ben and his new friends wouldn’t be able to kill Poe outright.  _At least not without one hell of a fight_ , Luke thought.

 

Confident that Poe was safe for the moment, Luke began to contemplate the old man Ben had been having dinner with.

 

_Snoke._

 

Luke didn’t know much about Snoke, but what little he did know was chilling, especially if Snoke had taken an interest in Ben.  _They’re not just rebuilding the Empire_ , he thought.  _They’re planning on eliminating the Jedi as well._   Luke emptied his drink and sat there grasping his empty glass.  Several minutes later, he jumped as his cybernetic hand unconsciously crushed it. 

 

He took a deep breath as one of the club’s servers came running over to clean up the mess.  “Sorry,” he said as the man began sweeping away the shards of glass. 

 

Luke closed his eyes and heard himself order another drink.

 

**# # # #**

 

They stood at the edge of the landing platform.  Jess and Rey had wandered off to the other side, hand in hand.  BB-8 was chatting with a local droid back at the ship.

 

Poe watched Finn, bathed in the orange-pink light of Cloud City.  He was pretty sure there wasn’t a better sight in all the galaxy.

 

“Okay,” Finn said quietly, “Yeah, I’m sure.”  

 

“Sure of what?”

 

“This is my favorite stop so far,” Finn said with a smile.  He turned to Poe and gestured out to the clouds.  “Are you seeing this?”

“Yeah, buddy,” Poe said, his eyes still focused on Finn.

 

Finn seemed to finally notice Poe’s gaze.  “You’re missing it, Poe,” he said.

 

“I don’t think so,” Poe said.  In a heartbeat, it had gone from playful and silly to something far more serious.

 

Finn licked his lips and stepped towards the pilot.  “Poe,” he said, barely above a whisper.

 

“Finn.”

 

Finn took another step; he started to reach out for Poe.  “Poe, I…”

 

Poe stepped towards Finn, taking his arm, his eyes locked on Finn’s. 

 

It was perfect: the soft light, the clouds in the distance.  They were alone, and for once, both seemed to be on the same frequency at the same time.  Poe leaned in.  Finn smiled.

 

BB-8 came squealing up behind Poe.  [Poe! Poe! Poe!]

 

Poe muttered a curse under his breath.  He stepped away from Finn.  “Bee,” he said far too harshly.  “What is it?”

 

[Reports over the holonet that we are in this sector.  R-9 says there are bounty hunters in the vicinity.]

 

“Kriff.”  He turned to Finn with a look of disappointment. 

 

Finn squeezed his shoulder, calling out, “Rey!  Jess!  We have to go!”

 

Poe limped back to the ship cursing his luck.

**# # # #**

As they set down on Endor, they could spy about twenty sets of eyes watching them.

 

“Are those Ewoks?” Finn asked, his eyes wide.

 

“Those would be Ewoks,” Poe said smiling.

 

“They’re adorable,” Rey said.

 

“Don’t let them hear you say that.  Remember, these little guys were a big reason why the Rebellion won the war,” Jess said.

 

“Yeah, my dad tells stories about how ferocious they can be,” Poe added.

 

“No way,” said Finn.

 

“Just think of them as miniature Wookiees,” Jess said, wrapping an arm around Rey and squeezing.

 

Poe looked at them and hated how jealous he felt.

 

**# # # #**

“It’s beautiful,” Rey said, setting Black One down in a near perfect landing in one of the lush forests of Bakura.

 

Jess looked over her shoulder to Poe, who was leaning in the doorway.  She raised an eyebrow and he nodded.  _Yes, your girlfriend can fly, Pava, happy?_

 

Jess smiled back at him.

 

“Okay, so let’s comm in and go,” Poe said.

 

Both women turned to him and pretended to pout.

 

“No, no time for field trips.  Bakura has strong prohibitions against droids planetside.  I don’t want to know how many laws we’re breaking just having Bee aboard.”

 

[It’s not fair.]

 

“I agree,” Rey said.

 

“I didn’t make the law,” Poe said.  “I’m just trying to make sure we don’t get arrested.”  He limped back towards the lounge.

 

“They want to go explore?”  Finn looked up from a map he’d been studying.

 

“Yeah,” Poe said, sliding into the seat next to him.  “But we can’t,” he said loudly.  “We’d get into trouble.”

 

Finn smiled at him.  BB-8 rolled in and nudged Poe’s good leg.  [I’m sorry.]

 

“Not your fault, Bee.  Some beings are just wrong-headed is all.”  He patted the top of BB-8’s dome.

 

“Uh, Poe,” came Jess’ voice from the cockpit.

 

“Testor, we are not going to get out.  Like I told you—”

 

“Poe!  We have incoming,” Jess screamed.

Finn jumped up and ran to the cockpit.

 

Rey and Jess were already lifting off.

 

“You already comm in,” Finn asked.

 

“Yeah,” said Rey. 

 

Poe made it to the doorway.  “ETA on the incoming.”

 

“About another minute.  They’re definitely going to intercept before we break atmo,” Jess said.  She turned, eyeing Poe.  “Can you make it into the turret?”

 

“I can,” Finn said, already running for it.

 

Poe shrugged and started after him.  “I can try.”

 

Jess had spent the better part of the last ten years flying with Poe, and over that time, they’d developed a shorthand with each other.  They flew well together because they anticipated each other’s needs.  She knew where his hand was going to reach next.  He knew what she was going to ask for before she asked.

 

Things like that took time to develop.

 

Except, as she and Rey took off and began trying to evade the three ships on their tail, she felt as if she’d been flying with Rey for years.

 

Neither spoke.  Their hands flew across the control panel—neither ever got in the way of the other.  Before Jess could even think to ask for Rey to switch on the nav computer, Rey had done it.

 

It was wonderful…and a bit unsettling. 

 

“You’re really good at this,” Jess breathed out, as Black One took a sharp turn and started pulling up.

 

“Thanks,” Rey said.  “It’s easy with you.”  She looked over and smiled.

 

Jess was pretty sure she was floating.  A shot rattled the ship.  _Oh yeah, being chased._

 

“Anytime you boys would like to start shooting back,” she said into her headset.

 

“Working on it,” came Finn’s voice.

They all heard Poe crashing down the turret stairs.  “Kriff.”

 

“You okay, Poe?”

 

“Kriff!”

 

Jess laughed.  Rey pulled Black One up.  “Hold on,” she yelled.

 

Finn whooped as they heard an explosion behind them.

 

“Good shot,” Poe said.

 

“Glad you could make it, old man,” Finn said.

 

Jess asked, “How much longer till we can make the jump?”

 

Rey looked down.  “Another minute or so,” she said.  “Poe, there’s going to be one coming up—”

 

They heard another explosion.  Poe was laughing.  “Who’s the old man now, Finn?”

 

“I take it back.”

 

“Will you two just get a room already,” Jess said.

 

A shot rocked the ship.

 

“Our shields aren’t going to take another direct hit like that, guys,” Jess yelled.

 

“Working on it,” Poe said.

 

Suddenly the third ship behind them exploded.  Poe paused.  _I didn’t shoot that, and it wasn’t in the right place for Finn…_

 

An alarm dinged.  Rey yelled, “Prepare for hyperdrive.  On my mark.  Three, two, one.”

 

The ship lurched forward.  They all took a collective breath.

 

“Yeah,” Finn yelled.  “That’s how it’s done!”

  
Poe laughed, forgetting about the mystery of the third ship as Finn continued to whoop and holler.  “Hey Finn, think you can help me outta here?”

 

“Sure thing, old man.”

 

Jess took off her headset.  “That was some good flying back there, Rey.”

 

“You too,” Rey said.  She then frowned.  “Those weren’t Bakuran security ships, were they?”

 

Jess shook her head.  “Bounty hunters.”

 

“They’re getting worse.”

 

“I know,” Jess said, staring out at the white streaks of light surrounding the ship.  She sighed.  “I know.”

**# # # #**

Han smiled as he pulled himself out of the gun turret.  “Chewie, you sure they didn’t see us?”

 

The Wookiee replied in the affirmative.  “Good.  Set a course for Takodana.  I’m going to get in touch with Luke and see what he’s found out.”

 

 


	10. Maz Kanata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takodana, Jakku
> 
> Days 67-69

 

 

Poe hit the button for the entry ramp.  “I’m going to go have a talk with an old friend, see if we can’t rid ourselves of this bounty hunter problem once and for all.”

 

“You know someone who can make bounty hunters disappear,” Jess asked.  “This I’ve got to see.”

 

They walked up to a huge stone structure, covered in the flags of all sorts of groups and beings.  Poe turned around and held his hands out.  “Welcome to Maz Kanata’s place!”

 

As they walked inside, Finn and Rey both kept turning this way and that, trying to take it all in.  There were creatures from every corner of the galaxy crammed into the cantina, drinking, smoking, dancing, yelling.  Even Jess was a bit wide eyed.

 

As Poe limped down the stairs into the establishment, one voice cut through the din.  “POE DAMERON!”

 

Everything stopped and every eye in the place landed on Poe and his friends.  “Hey, Maz!”

 

A tiny being with wide eyes walked over to them.  She sized Poe up and shook her head.  “What trouble have you been getting into now?”

 

Poe looked down at his leg.  “That was an acklay, believe it or not, and _that_ is not the worst of our problems at the moment.”

 

Maz sighed.  “Come on, then.”  She led them to a secluded table in the back. 

 

“Maz, I’d like you to meet Jess, Rey, and Finn.  Guys, this is Maz Kanata.  This is her place.”

 

Finn, Rey, and Jess said their hellos and sat down.

 

“So what’s the problem this time?”

 

Poe frowned.  “Well, I made a bet with Ben Solo…”

 

Maz shook her head.  “That boy has been trying to get the better of you for years.  How’d he manage to sucker you this time?”

 

“He hasn’t suckered me…yet,” Poe said.  “I bet him Black One against half a million credits that I could fly around the galaxy in 80 days, landing on a list of planets and—”

 

“The Fool’s Run?  He talked you into doing The Fool’s Run?”

 

“The what’s what?”

 

“Let me guess, Coruscant to Borleias, Ord Mirit, Dorin, Glee Anselm, Niruan, Ylix…”

 

“Yeah, how did you know?”

 

Maz closed her eyes.  “It’s called The Fool’s Run.  Back in the day, just after the Empire fell, it was a sucker bet that former Imperials would use to steal ships from local rubes.  Sounds easy enough.  Fly in, touch down, comm back, and then take off, but there’s all sorts of problems.  Not only are some of the planets not breathable, but several of them are in Hutt space or are Imperial-friendly…”

 

“This is why we talk to people before we take bets,” Jess said.

 

Maz laughed.  “Yes, it is.  However, if you’ve made it this far and, what day are you on?”

 

“Umm, sixty-nine, seventy?”

 

Maz let out a low whistle.  “You just might make it, after all, Dameron.”  She leaned forward.  “But that begs the question.  Why are you here talking to me?”

 

“We ran into some trouble back on Kessel and—”

 

“Heard about that.  That was your idea?”

 

“Ah, no.  That was his idea.”  Poe nodded at Finn.

 

Maz turned and looked Finn up and down.  “Well done, young man.”

 

“Thank you, ma’am,” Finn said.

 

“Yeah, well, it worked out for the slaves, but now, we’ve got bounties on our heads,” Poe said.  “I was wondering if you still had those connections…”

 

“You want me to try to make the bounties disappear?”

 

Poe nodded.

 

“That won’t be easy.”

 

“Didn’t figure it would,” Poe said.  “But it would be much appreciated.”

 

Maz smiled.  “I’ll see what I can do.  No promises, but I’ll contact my friends.”

 

“Thanks, Maz,” Poe said, rising.

 

“Not yet, Dameron,” Maz said.  “A few things I need to tell you.”

 

Poe sat back down.

 

“The reason I even know about what happened on Kessel is that the bounties on you and yours just went up again—seems that the royal family has an outside benefactor who increased the bounty.  Any ideas who that could be?”

 

Every fiber of Poe’s being screamed, _Ben._   Maz nodded.

 

“They also just published the rest of the planets on your list.”

 

“Kriffing hell,” Poe said.

 

“Yes.  So I think it might be wise if you figure out how to land without calling a lot of attention to yourself from here on out.”

 

Poe nodded.  “Anything else?”

 

Maz looked over the group.  “Why don’t the three of you go get something to eat?” Poe nodded and the three walked away.

 

Maz leaned in.  “He’s probably not going to stop with bounty hunters, you realize?”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said.  “If I were to make an educated guess, I’d say we’re probably in for a few…Imperial entanglements?”

 

Maz smiled.  “So you have been paying attention on this trip.”  She whispered, “The rumor is that Ben’s friend, the red-head?”

 

“Hux?”

 

“Yes, Hux.  He’s been part of the build-up that’s going on.  My guess is he aims to recruit Ben.”

 

“Or he already has,” Poe said.  “Have you told Leia or Luke?”

 

“Not yet.  They’re only rumors.”

 

“For now,” Poe said quietly.

 

“I’m surprised you aren’t out there with Leia.  Her new outfit sounds just like your kind of thing.”

 

Poe watched Rey, Jess, and Finn smiling and laughing as they loaded their plates with food.  “I probably will when this is over.”  He sighed.

 

Maz looked from Poe to the three of them and quickly zeroed in on Poe’s interest.  “He’s a remarkable young man, isn’t he?”

 

“Hmmmm?”

 

“Finn,” Maz said.  “How did you find him?”

 

“He saved my life back on Ylix.  Did it again with an acklay.  That seems to be one of his best qualities, saving my life.”

 

Maz smiled.  “What about the girl?”

 

“Which one?”

 

“Rey.”

 

“She’s from Nar Kreeta.  She got Finn off the planet when we ran into some bounty hunters.”  Poe didn’t trust the look on his friend’s face.  “Maz, what are you thinking?”

 

“I’m thinking that the two of them strike me as very peculiar.”  She turned to Poe.  “I think you should introduce them to Luke.”

 

The full implication of that statement was not lost on Poe.  “What?”

 

“You heard me, Dameron,” Maz said, rising.  “Now, go get yourself something to eat and then get out of here.  I’ve got to contact some people about cancelling a bounty.”

 

As Maz walked away, Poe leaned back into his chair with a troubling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

**# # # #**

 

Maz watched Black One take off and didn’t even turn as the figure walked out to join her.  “Where’s Chewie,” she asked.

 

“He’s back at the ship,” Han said, watching Black One become smaller and smaller in the atmosphere.  “They okay?”

 

“For the time being,” Maz said.  She turned to walk back inside.  “If I can get that bounty off their heads.”

 

“I might be able to help with that,” Han said, falling in beside her.  “I’ll put in a comm to Lando.”

 

“How long have you been following them,” Maz asked.

 

“Not following, just keeping an eye on,” Han said.  Maz shot him an unimpressed look.  “Since Kuat,” Han said.

 

Maz smiled.  “Good.  They need all the help they can get.”

 

Han looked down at his feet.  “Luke seems to think that Ben may have fallen in with some Imperial sympathizers.  That it might not just be the bounty hunters we have to worry about.”

 

“Poe thinks that too,” Maz said.

 

“Kriff,” Han breathed out.  “I’d really hoped those rumors about the new Empire weren’t true.”

 

“Do you ever even talk to Leia,” Maz asked.

 

Han’s eyes went through myriad emotions before he settled on annoyed.  “I don’t talk to Ben much either,” he said.  He almost immediately regretted it.

 

He decided to change the subject.  “What did you think of the girl,” Han asked.

 

“Rey?”

 

“Yeah.  Reminded me of Luke.”

 

Maz smiled.  “Yes.  She and Finn are both force sensitive.  I told Poe to get in touch with Luke, and I think he will.  Eventually,” Maz said.  Han looked confused.  “He’s scared,” she added.

 

Han shook his head.  “Poor kid.  He’s grown up surrounded by Jedi and force-sensitives and even force trees, for crying the kriff out loud, and he’s as force-sensitive as a rock.  It can’t be easy.”

 

“He’s not jealous, Han.  He’s in love, and he’s afraid that that boy will run off and become a Jedi and break his heart.”

 

Han sighed.  He knew what that felt like too.

 

**# # # #**

 

 

Han’s latest comm put Poe’s ship near Takodana, which meant that Dameron was doing well despite the bounty on his head and what Luke was sure were, by this time, Imperial entanglements.  

 

_But then again_ , _Poe always does well._   Luke shook his head.  Poe might not have been force sensitive, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have his own special brand of luck. Luke smiled and took another drink.  _Just like Han._

 

**# # # #**

“Welcome to Nima Outpost,” Poe said, setting the ship down.

 

“What a junkyard,” Finn said.

 

Jess laughed.  “I think this is the first place we’ve been to that you haven’t immediately liked.”

 

“He’s not fond of the ice planets,” Rey said.

 

[Because, like me, he has some sense.]

 

Finn looked down at BB-8 and smiled, adding, “Why don’t we just say I’m not a fan of any extreme weather.”  Finn scanned their surroundings.  “But beyond the fact that it looks to be a million degrees out there, why in the name of the galaxy are we stopping here?”

 

“I want to get some parts,” Jess said, turning and walking to the cargo ramp.  “No more having to stop to make minor repairs.”

 

[Yeah, right.]

 

“Bee, you aren’t helping,” Jess grumbled.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe and Finn sat at the top of the ramp waiting for Jess and Rey.  Finn shrugged out of his jacket.  “Ugh.  How can anyone live here?”

 

“I don’t think most beings have a choice.”

 

“Oh,” Finn said, looking out at the myriad creatures walking around the outpost.  “Hard life.”  He frowned.

 

“For most of the galaxy, yes.”

 

“I thought the Rebellion was supposed to fix that.”

 

“It got rid of the Empire,” Poe said.

 

“Did it?”

 

Poe sighed.  “No, I guess it didn’t.”  He pushed himself up and leaned on his good leg.  He looked down at Finn.  “Any idea what you want to do when this thing is over?”

 

“Hadn’t really thought about it.”  Finn looked up at him.  “What about you?”

 

“Thought I might take Leia up on her offer.  See if I can do some good in the galaxy.”

 

“Sounds nice,” Finn said staring out at Nima Outpost, wondering what good could happen for these beings.  Finn pushed himself up.  “Think there’d be a place there for me?”

 

“Leia said there was, but why would you want to do that?”

 

“Why would you?”

 

Poe shrugged.

 

“You’ve got your whole future in front of you.  You could do anything, Finn.”

 

“Maybe I want to help,” Finn said.

 

Poe looked at him and smiled.

 

Finn looked over at Poe.  _I love it when his eyes crinkle like that_.  Finn sighed.  _I should just tell him._   “Poe, I—”

 

“What is that,” Poe said, nodding to the far side of the market.

 

“What’s what?”

 

“Kriffing hell,” Poe said quietly.

 

There were four Stormtroopers slowly marching towards them.

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey was haggling with the merchant, and Jess was just standing back letting her girlfriend go.

 

“You know, I’m pretty sure there is nothing hotter than watching you negotiate,” she said, leaning on the tent post.

 

Rey turned to Jess, her entire face blushing pink.  “Jess,” she hissed.   She turned back to the merchant.  “I’m sorry.  What were you saying?”

 

Poe’s voice came over the comm link.  “Jess, do you think you and Rey could start back this way?”  His voice was way too calm.

 

“What’s up, Dameron?”

 

Poe tried to keep his voice light and even.  “Oh nothing.  Just there are four Stormtroopers in the marketplace and they’re headed this way.”

 

“There are what?”

 

“You heard me, Pava.  Stormtroopers.”

 

“Kriff.”

 

She looked up to see Rey, holding the part and smiling.  As soon as Rey saw Jess’ face, she said, “What is it now?”

 

“Stormtroopers.”

 

“They still exist?”

 

“Apparently.”  Jess hit the comm link.  “We’re headed back.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey spotted them when they were about thirty feet away from the ship.  “What in the galaxy are Stormtroopers doing on Jakku?”

 

Jess shrugged.  “Don’t know.  Don’t want to find out.  Just act calm.”

 

“I am calm.  You’re the one who’s freaking out.”  Rey took Jess’ hand and started walking a bit faster.

 

Finn was standing at the top of the cargo ramp, moving from leg to leg.  “Finally,” he said when he spotted them.  He called back into the ship.  “They’re here.”

 

Poe started the engines.

 

At that, the Stormtroopers opened fire.

 

Rey and Jess dove into the ship.  Finn ducked, reaching for his blaster and returning fire.

 

“Get us the kriff outta here, Poe,” Jess screamed, slamming the button for the ramp.  Rey ran up front to help Poe take off.

 

Jess got up and looked at Finn.  “You okay?”

 

“Yeah.”  He nodded.  “You?”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

The both stared at the closed door, listening to the sounds of blaster fire hitting the side of Black One.

 

“Stormtroopers,” Jess said.  “What in the kriff is going on?”

 

**# # # #**

 

“We didn’t catch them on Jakku,” Phasma said, “but we’ll be waiting for them on Selvaris.”

 

Ben leaned forward.  “Just so we’re clear, Phasma: this has to work.”

 

“Are you doubting my troops?”

 

“I haven’t seen any results so far,” Ben said.

 

“Children, children,” Hux said, “please.  Play nice.”  Hux draped his arm around Ben’s shoulder.  “You have nothing to worry about, Ben.  We take care of our own in the First Order.”

 

 


	11. Kyber Crystals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey feel the call of the force...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ilum
> 
> Days 70-1

 

 

Poe looked down at the ice and snow and shivered.  “I think I’m with Finn on this one; I’m getting tired of these ice planets.”

 

“Well, maybe if you hadn’t given up your jacket,” Jess teased.

 

Poe laughed.  “True, but he looks a lot better in it than I ever did.”

 

Jess shook her head.  “So when are you going to talk to him about it?”

 

“About the jacket?”

 

“Poe,” Jess said.  “You aren’t that dense.  When are you going to talk to him about the fact that you’re madly in love with him.”

 

“Jess!”  Poe turned his head to make sure Finn wasn’t near the cockpit.

 

“Oh don’t worry.  He’s in the galley with Rey.”

 

“Still,” Poe said.

 

Jess rolled her eyes.  “What are you waiting for, Poe?  Because believe it or not, our little adventure is almost over, and it’s looking like we might actually win this thing.  Don’t you want to tell him now so that you can celebrate properly when we get back to Coruscant?”

 

“It’s not that simple, Pava.”

 

“Really?  How so?”

 

“You wouldn’t understand.”

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t?  Seems to me, I’m the one with a girlfriend and you’re the one pining away day after day.  I think I understand just fine.  You’re scared.”

 

Poe frowned.  “Can we just land the ship already?”

 

“Fine.  You don’t want to talk about it, we won’t talk about it.  But just let me say this, Dameron.  You deserve to be happy, and that boy makes you happier than I’ve ever seen you, and it’s clear he’s crazy about you too.  So just man up and talk to him already, okay?  I don’t want you to waste this opportunity.”  She turned and looked at Poe.  “Seriously, Poe.”

 

Poe looked back at her.  “I’m…”

 

“I was terrified.  But it is so worth it.  I guarantee you, he’s not going to say no.”

 

Poe smiled.  “Let’s just set her down, and then maybe I’ll go talk to Finn.”

 

Jess laughed.  “That’s the Poe Dameron I know and love.”

**# # # #**

As the ship set down, Rey got a funny look on her face.  “Finn?”

 

“Yeah,” he said, slurping his soup.

 

“Do you…”  There was a feeling in her that she couldn’t quite place.

 

Finn stood up.  “It’s like something’s…”

 

Rey turned to Finn.  “We have to get off this ship.”

The two ran towards the cockpit.

 

“Poe!  Jess!  Don’t take back off,” Finn yelled.

 

Rey came skidding into the cockpit.  “We need to go outside.”

 

“What?  Is something wrong with the ship,” Poe asked.

 

“No,” Finn said.  “I can’t…I don’t know how to explain it, but we have to get off and go…”  He turned to Rey.

 

She shrugged.  “I can’t explain it either, but Finn and I need to go do something.”  She marched to the lounge and found the parkas she and Jess had worn on Hoth.  “Is there one that will fit Finn?”

 

Jess gave Poe a worried look and then ran after.  “Yeah, in the cargo bay.  He can wear Poe’s.”

 

Poe limped out of the cockpit.  “Buddy, you’ve got to give me something here.”

 

Finn walked up to Poe and put his hands on Poe’s shoulders.  “Poe, you’re gonna have to trust us on this one.  There’s something out there and it’s calling out and we have to go find it.”

 

_Kyber crystals_ , Poe thought.  _Kriffffffff._   He nodded.  “Yeah, you do what you need to do, Finn.”  He reached over and squeezed Finn’s shoulder.

 

Finn smiled.  “Thanks, Poe.”

 

“Come on, Finn,” Rey yelled.   
  
He ran after her.

 

Poe went back into the cockpit and collapsed into his chair.

**# # # #**

They both knew instinctively to move to the mouth of the cave.  Neither spoke.  They simply walked side by side for what felt like hours.

 

At some point, Finn broke away from Rey.  He could feel himself being tugged towards something; he couldn’t explain it—it was like his whole body was vibrating to the same frequency as something in this cave and he had to find it.

 

Rey didn’t even notice Finn walk away.  The humming in her mind was getting louder and louder.  She took a tentative few steps and then she saw it.  There, buried in the ice was a crystal.  She reached down for it and the moment she touched it, she knew it was what had been calling to her.  The clear crystal began glowing green, and she smiled.  She’d never felt so right in her entire life.

 

Finn knelt down in the snow and dug.  Then he saw it.  The vibrating stopped as his fingers wrapped around the crystal.  It began to glow purple.  He broke into a huge grin and hugged it to his chest.  There were tears streaming down his cheeks.

**# # # #**

“It’s been three hours,” Jess said.  She was pacing the cockpit.

 

“They’ll be back,” Poe said far too calmly for her taste.

 

“How do you know?  How do you know something hasn’t eaten them or one of them hasn’t gotten hurt?  This is crazy!  One of us should go after them.”

 

“They’ll be back, Jess,” Poe said.

 

“What do you know that you aren’t telling me, Poe?”

 

Rey’s voice came over the comms.  “We should be back to the ship in twenty minutes.”

 

“Oh thank the maker,” Jess said.  “Copy that, Rey.  Be careful!”

**# # # #**

As Rey and Finn came into the cargo hold, Jess ran to them.  “Are you two okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said, shaking the snow from his parka.

 

“We’re great,” Rey said, reaching out for Jess and pulling her into a hug.  “Better than great.  Fantastic!”

 

“What happened,” Jess asked.

 

“I…I…”  Rey looked to Finn, who shrugged.  “I don’t know where to begin.”  She pulled the crystal from her pocket.  “But I found this.”

 

Jess’ eyes went wide.  “It’s beautiful.”

 

Poe’s voice came over the comms.  “I’m going to take off now, okay everyone?”

 

“Come on,” Jess said, tugging Rey’s hand.  “Let’s go into the lounge and you can try to tell me what happened.”

**# # # #**

 

_Luke, have two passengers you need to meet immediately.  Important.  Talk to Maz._

 

Poe sent the message and then leaned back, rubbing his temples.  _It’s the right thing to do_ , he thought.  _Doesn’t make it feel any better, though_. 

 

His thoughts turned to Finn.  _He’s destined for greater things than a hotshot pilot with a bad leg._   He closed his eyes, refusing to let himself cry.

 

Poe opened his eyes and checked the chrono.  Only seven more hours to Selvaris.

 

 


	12. Tell Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news at last!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selvaris, Fresia
> 
> Days 72-74

 

 

“Remember the last backwater planet, Poe,” Jess asked as they set down on Selvaris.

 

Poe smiled.  “Yeah,” he said fondly, looking back towards the lounge where Finn and Rey were playing dejarik.

 

Jess rolled her eyes.  “Yeah, kidnapping is so much fun.”

 

“Don’t think we’re going to get kidnapped here,” Poe said.

 

[Stop tempting the universe.]

 

Poe laughed.

 

“I’m with Bee,” Jess said, shaking her head.

 

“Just comm in already,” Poe said, rising.  “Gonna go take a look at that power converter again.”

 

“Take Finn with you, just in case.”

 

**# # # #**

 

“What are Poe and Finn doing?”

 

Jess slumped into the seat next to Rey.  “Checking that power converter.”

 

“I thought we fixed it,” Rey said, rising.

 

Jess grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.  “Just to be sure.  We’re nearly at the finish line.  We don’t want anything else screwing up.”

 

“So you think we might actually pull this off,” Rey asked, intertwining her fingers with Jess’s.

 

“Yeah, I do,” Jess said, raising their hands up and playing with Rey’s fingers.  “I have to admit, I thought Poe was crazy to accept this bet, but we actually have a decent shot of winning.”  She leaned forward and kissed Rey’s hand.

 

Rey smiled.  “What happens after?”

 

“Hmmmm,” Jess asked, intent on Rey’s delicate fingers.

 

Rey pulled her hand from Jess’s.   “I said what happens after?”

 

Jess shrugged, leaning back.  “I don’t know.”  She smiled.  “I’ll be 250,000 credits richer.”  She stared at the ceiling.  “We could go somewhere maybe or buy a new place or…”  She shrugged again.  “Never really thought about it.”

 

Rey asked, “What is Poe planning to do?”

 

Jess frowned.  “I always figured he was going to pay off the house and then put the rest of it into the business.  Now, I’m not so sure.  I think he may go back to D’Qar.”

 

Rey frowned.  “I wonder what Finn will do.”

 

“Probably follow Poe to D’Qar,” Jess said, picking up Rey’s hand again.

 

“So you think he likes Poe too?”

 

“I know he does.  And Poe is crazy about him.  Stupid moof-milker just won’t say anything.”

 

Rey pushed her lips together.  “Why do they have to make it so difficult?”

 

Jess pressed Rey’s hand to her lips.  “Boys make everything more difficult.”

 

Rey giggled as Jess began kissing up her arm.

 

**# # # #**

 

“Hey can you hand me the…”  Poe nodded towards the tool to his left.

 

“Oh yeah,” Finn said, reaching around Poe and grabbing the tool.

 

Poe closed his eyes at the thought that Finn’s arms were technically around him.  _Destined for greater things, Poe._

 

Finn cleared his throat and Poe opened his eyes to see Finn holding out the tool.  “Oh yeah, sorry.”  Poe grabbed it and refocused on his work.

 

 _I should just tell h_ im, Finn thought.  _I’m just going to tell him.  Poe, I like you and I think you like me too and…_   Finn heard a twig snap in the jungle behind them.  “You hear that,” he whispered to Poe.

 

“Hmmmm?”

 

Finn turned and scanned the jungle behind them.  They’d found the one clearing big enough on Selvaris to land.  They were well enough away from any settlements to make sure they didn’t attract attention, but Finn wasn’t comfortable with the sounds of the jungle.  _That didn’t sound like the rest of the sounds_ , Finn thought.  He put a hand on Poe’s shoulder and leaned in.  “I’ll be right back.”

 

Poe heard himself say, “Okay,” but in all honesty, his entire being was focused on the feeling of Finn’s hand on him.  _This is how bad it is,_ he thought.  _I’m coming undone over a hand on my shoulder?  Get it together, Dameron._   Poe refocused on the panel in front of him.

 

Finn crept towards the jungle, listening.  Another twig snapped.  Finn froze.  _There’s someone here watching us._   He scanned the jungle and thought he caught a glimpse of something white.  He slowly started backing up.  “Poe?”

 

Poe said, “That’s it.  She looks good.”  He closed the panel with a clang and turned to Finn, who was very slowly backing up towards him.  Poe opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when a shot exploded just in front of him.

 

Finn yelled, “Stormtroopers!”

 

Poe started limping back to the front of the ship.  “Jess,” he screamed into his comm link.  “We need to go right now!”

 

Then, suddenly, Finn was tackling him into the ground just as a blast hit the ship right where he’d been standing.  “Kriff,” yelled Poe.

 

Finn was wild eyed.  “You okay?”

 

Poe nodded.

 

Finn scrambled up and then offered him a hand. He pulled Poe up with a grunt and started running, pulling on Poe’s hand.

 

The troopers were getting close.  Poe could hear the engines starting.

 

Poe’s leg was screaming.  A shot hit next to him.  Finn tugged on his arm and for a moment, Poe felt like he was going to fall.  “Just go on,” he shouted, trying to get Finn to let him go.

 

Finn turned and grabbed his arm even tighter, putting himself between Poe and the Stormtroopers.  He was shoving Poe now. 

 

A shot zoomed past them and Poe shuddered.  “I don’t want you to die out here, Finn.”

 

Finn pushed him hard towards the cargo ramp.  “Wasn’t planning on it, Dameron.  Come on!  Just a little further.”

 

Finn jumped onto ramp and then turned, offering his hand to Poe.  As soon as Poe was on the ramp, Finn was yelling, “We’re in.  Go!  Go!”

 

The ship lifted off as the ramp slowly closed.  Poe and Finn fell into the ship with a loud “Oumph!”

 

The ship was taking lots of fire.

 

Finn pushed Poe off and ran to the turret.

 

Poe sat up, his leg was killing him, and while he wanted to join Finn, instead he listened to the sounds as Finn returned fire.

 

Soon enough, they were out of range.

 

Poe leaned back against the metal wall of the lounge and closed his eyes.  _Stormtroopers_ , he thought.  _He’s definitely sending kriffing Stormtroopers after me_.

 

**# # # #**

The ride to Fresia was tense.  No one spoke much.

 

Rey and Jess spent most of their time draped around each other in the lounge.  Poe fussed around the cockpit and Finn paced a loop from the cargo hold around past the guest cabins to the galley and back again.

 

By the time they were landing, it was getting to be too much.  Poe’s voice echoed over the intercoms.  “Look, we’re almost finished with this stupid bet, and my guess is that neither the bounty hunters nor the Stormtroopers are going to try anything here.  It’s a core world and Incom runs a pretty tight ship as far as security is concerned.  So I am ordering you all to go off ship for a few hours and have some fun.  Go get something to eat or go shopping.  I don’t care.  But we all need to…”  He rubbed his hands over his face.  “Kriff, we all just need to calm down.”  He smiled.  “Poe out.”

 

Finn walked up to the cockpit.  “What about you?”

 

“I’m going to check and make sure those bucketheads didn’t do any real damage.”

 

“Want some help,” Finn asked, a hopeful look in his eye.

 

Poe shook his head.  “No, go out with Rey and Jess.  Go see something of the world.”

 

Finn tried not to look disappointed as he walked away.

 

**# # # #**

 

As they wandered down the street, staring into shop windows, Rey bumped her shoulder into Finn’s.  “Finn, come on.  You have to snap out of this.”

 

Finn looked up at her and then shook his head.  “It’s just…”  He sighed.  “Poe.”

 

Rey gave him a kind smile.  “Maybe you should tell him.”

 

“I know, but it’s not as easy as you’d think.”

 

Rey lifted an eyebrow and then nodded across the street to where Jess was buying a bagful of some sort of candy from a street vendor.

 

“Fine,” Finn said.  “It’s easy for you two, but it’s different for us.”

 

Rey crossed her arms and cocked her head.

 

“Fine,” Finn huffed.  “It’s not different.  I’m just scared.  There.  Are you happy?”

 

Rey broke into a huge smile.  “Yes.  So now, stop being a moof-milker and just tell him!”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Finn said.  “Go be with your girlfriend.”

 

Rey walked over to Jess, and Finn watched the two of them glide down the street, hand in hand.  He sighed.  _Why is it so easy for them?_

 

He turned back to the window in front of him.  Various bits of jewelry with all sorts of stones and metals sparkled under the shop’s lights.  Finn pressed his lips together.  _I have to tell him_ , he thought.

 

A solitary piece of jewelry caught Finn’s eye, and he was suddenly overcome with a feeling.  He walked into the jewelry store thinking, _I’m going to tell him as soon as I get back on the ship_.

 

# # # #

 

Poe could hear Rey, Finn, and Jess laughing as they walked up the entry ramp.  BB-8 rolled over to them.  [What did you get? What did you get?]

 

“Candy and clothes,” Jess answered.

 

“Nothing,” Rey answered.

 

Finn smiled.  “Just a little something,” he said.  He patted his pocket and if BB-8 had had a mouth, it would have fallen open.

 

[You understand me?]

 

“Ummmm-hmmmm,” Finn hummed walking towards the cockpit.  “Even a jacket-thief can eventually pick things up.”  He patted BB-8’s dome.

 

Poe hobbled out of the cockpit smiling.  “Looks like you guys had fun.”

 

“We did,” Rey said.

 

Jess held up a piece of candy.  “Want some?”

 

“No, Testor.  That stuff is way too sweet for me.”

 

“You have fun, Finn?”

 

Finn’s eyes locked on Poe’s.  “Yeah, I did.”  He took a deep breath.  _It’s now or never_.  “Poe, I—” 

 

The comm unit dinged.

 

“Hold that thought, Finn.”  Poe limped back into the cockpit.  He then yelled back.  “It’s from Maz.”

 

Rey, Jess, and Finn all crowded into the cockpit.

 

Poe was scanning the screen and then he burst into a wide smile.  “Never doubt Maz Kanata,” he muttered.  He looked up at his friends.  “She did it.  She got the bounty cancelled.”

 

For a moment there was a stunned silence.

 

Then Finn let out a deafening whoop and threw his fist into the air.  “Yeah!”

 

Rey and Jess started laughing and hugged each other.

 

Poe made to stand up, but then he noticed there was a second message blinking for him.  As Rey and Jess and Finn hugged and laughed, he opened it.

 

_Talked to Maz.  Will meet you and your passengers on Metellos._

 

Poe closed his eyes.  _Destined for greater things_.

 

Finn came up beside him.  “Poe?  Poe?”  He took Poe’s chin in his hand.  “Dameron?”

 

“Sorry, buddy, what is it?”

 

“Could you look a little happier?  We don’t have bounties on our heads anymore!”

 

“I know, buddy.  It’s great.  It’s just that…”  Poe reached down to his leg.  “It’s acting up again.  Think I’m going to call it an early night.”  Poe made a point of limping out of the cockpit.

 

“What’s with him,” Jess asked.

 

“I don’t know.  You’d think he’d be happy,” Finn said, realizing he’d missed his opportunity.

 

 


	13. Master Skywalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when everything looked good...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Days 75+ 
> 
> Metellos, Coruscant

 

 

When they got to the docks on Metellos, Poe said, “We have another passenger coming on here.”

 

“Passenger?  What in the hell are you talking about, Poe,” Jess asked.

 

“I’ll explain it all soon.  Just let me go see if he’s here.”  Poe walked to the entry ramp and then went out.

 

“Mister moody keeping secrets again,” Jess mumbled.  She then sat down next to Rey and leaned into her.  “Are you looking forward to Coruscant?”

 

Rey nodded.  “I always wanted to travel to the core,” she said, moving her arm around Jess.  “It still doesn’t seem like it’s really happening.”

 

“Yeah, that will wear off in about a month when you get sick of it.  All the crowds and the noise and all the buildings piled on top of one another.”

 

There was a clang outside.

 

“Did you hear that,” Rey asked.

 

“Hmmmmmm,” Jess asked, closing her eyes and leaning her head onto Rey’s shoulder.

 

“I asked if you—”

 

Finn walked in.  “Hey, where’s Poe?  I thought we would’ve taken off by now.”

 

Jess sat up.  “Went to pick up a passenger.”

 

Finn’s eyes went wide.  “Who?”

 

“We don’t know.  It’s a secret,” Jess said.

 

Finn sat down on the other side of Rey.  “Maybe that’s why Poe’s been so preoccupied lately.”

 

Rey shared a look with Jess.

 

“Maybe you should talk to him about that,” Jess said.

 

“Why me?”

 

Rey rolled her eyes.  “Because of the reason we talked about on Fresia, Finn.”

 

“Oh,” he said and then, “OH.”  He searched both of their faces.  “You think _that’_ s why he’s been so moody lately?”

 

“Yes,” they both answered.

 

Finn smiled.

 

There was a noise just outside the ship.

 

“Okay, I know I heard something that time,” Rey said, standing.  She pushed at Jess.  “Come on, let me out.  I want to go see what that was.”

 

Jess stood up to let Rey by when they heard Poe came up the entry ramp.  A moment later, he entered the lounge with an older man with a grey beard.

 

Jess’ eyes got wide.  “Master Skywalker?”

 

The man smiled.  “Hello, Jess.  It’s been a long time.”

 

Jess threw herself at the man, hugging him.  “It’s so good to see you, but what are you doing here?”

 

“Well, Poe thought I might want to meet your new friends.”  The man looked over to Finn and Rey.

 

Poe stepped forward.  “Finn.  Rey.  This is Luke Skywalker.”

 

“Master Skywalker,” Jess corrected.

 

“The Jedi,” Rey asked.

 

“Yes,” Luke said.  “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“I thought Jedi were a myth,” Finn said.

 

“Oh no.  We’re very real.  Although there aren’t as many of us as there once were.  Most people these days don’t want to train.  Don’t see the point now that the war is over.”

 

Poe grimaced at that.  “Well, I should get us ready to take off.  Luke, make yourself at home.  Jess, a little help up front?”

 

Jess followed Poe into the cockpit and as soon as they were alone, she cuffed him on the arm.  “Okay, now, spill!  What is going on?”

 

Poe started the pre-flight sequence.  “Remember how you told me about Rey talking the hospital administrator into letting me in?”

 

“Ummm-hmmm,” Jess said, scared of where this was going.

 

“Or how I told you about how scary good Finn was back on Kessel—like he’d been shooting and fighting his whole life?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, when we went to see Maz, she suspected, but when both of them found a kyber crystal, that sealed the deal.”

 

“Sealed what deal,” Jessika asked, dreading the answer.

 

“They’re force-sensitive, Jess.  Both of them.  Heck, that’s probably how they found each other.” 

 

“So, you set them up with Luke because?”

 

“Because if the Empire really is building back up, this galaxy is going to need every Jedi it can find.”

 

“Kriff,” Jess said. 

 

“Yeah,” Poe said.

 

“But…”  Jess looked like she was about to cry.

 

“Trust me, Jess, I’ve been there.”

 

“But Jedi have a code about romantic relationships,” she finally said.

 

“I know,” Poe said.  “I’m sorry.”

 

Jess bit her lip, turning and wondering what was going on in the lounge.

 

**# # # #**

 

“You think we’re what,” Finn asked.

 

“I’m pretty sure from everything that Poe and Maz have told me and what I can sense just talking to you that you’re both force-sensitive.”

 

“Like the Jedi,” Rey asked.

 

Luke said, “Yes, exactly like the Jedi.  With training, you could both _be_ Jedi.”

 

Rey leaned back, eyes wide, trying to take it all in.  Finn stood up and then sat down and then stood up again.  “But,” he said.  “But…”  He sat down again.  _This is what Leia was trying to tell me._

 

“I know it’s a lot to take in, Finn, and I’m not asking for either of you to commit to anything, but if you’d like to train, to learn more about your gifts, I’d like to teach you.”

 

“We could be Jedi,” Rey whispered, smiling.

 

“Yeah,” Finn said, feeling like the pit of his stomach just fell out.

 

**# # # #**

 

Jess stood outside of Rey’s cabin, frowning.  She held her hand up to knock and then stopped.  She thought about walking away.  _It is late_.

 

The door slid open and Rey had an amused look on her face.  “You’re thinking very loudly out here.”

 

“So it’s true,” Jess asked.  “You’re a Jedi?”

 

Rey shook her head.  “Not yet, but Master Luke says I could be.”  Rey’s excitement was palpable.

 

“Oh.”

 

Rey frowned.  “Why is that a bad thing?”

 

“No!  It’s not.  I mean…I should,” Jess looked around.  “It’s late and I should…”

 

Rey grabbed her arm and pulled her into the cabin.  “Jess, tell me what’s bothering you.”

 

Jess collapsed onto Rey’s bed.  “There are rules.  About Jedi, I mean.  They aren’t supposed to…um,” she looked up at Rey, “you know.”

 

“No, I really don’t, Jess.”

 

Jess closed her eyes.  “Jedi aren’t supposed to form romantic attachments.”

 

Rey laughed.  “Is that what’s bothering you?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Rey sat down next to Jess and took her hand.  “I told Master Luke about you, about how I felt and I told him that I wasn’t going to give that up just to run away and become his padawan.”

 

“And?”

 

Rey shrugged.  “He’s fine with it.”  She leaned back.  “I think the rules must’ve changed at some point.”

 

“It was a stupid rule,” Jess said, leaning back to join Rey.

 

“Yes, it was.”  Rey turned onto her side to face Jess.  She swept Jess’ hair away from her face.  “So, you feel better now?”

 

“Yes,” Jess said.  “Sorry, I was just worried...”

 

Rey leaned forward and kissed Jess lightly.  “I still haven’t made up my mind, you know, about following him.  But even if I decide to go, I’m going to talk about it with you first.”

 

“You are?”

 

“Yes.  Of course!  That’s what girlfriends do.”

 

“So we’re officially girlfriends?”

 

Rey rolled her eyes.  “You’re just as bad as the boys.  Yes, Jess, we’re girlfriends.”

 

Jess laughed.  “I’m nowhere near as bad as Poe and Finn.  I’m here, aren’t I?  Talking to you?  If I was like them, I’d be alone in my bunk sulking.”

 

Rey laughed.  “That’s true.  Poor boys,” she sighed.

 

“They don’t know what they’re missing.”  Jess leaned forward, kissing Rey.

 

“They really don’t,” said Rey, pulling Jess closer and deepening the kiss.

 

They stayed there, kissing, for several minutes.  Typically, one or the other of them eventually put a stop to their make-out sessions and they went to their separate bunks, but this time, as one would start to pull away, the other would reach out and drag her back in.

 

Jess eventually leaned back slightly, trying to catch her breath.  “Are we gonna…”

 

Rey bit her lip, refusing to meet Jess’ eyes.  She nodded.

 

Jess moved her hand under Rey’s chin.  “Hey,” she lifted Rey’s face.  “Hey, look at me.”

 

Rey slowly obliged.

 

“If we’re gonna do this, I want to make sure that we both want it.”

 

“I want it,” Rey whispered.  “Do you?”

 

“Kriff, yes, I want it!”

 

Rey laughed.

 

Jess sobered a bit.  “I just didn’t want to move too fast for you.  I wasn’t sure what you’d be comfortable with.  What you’ve done before…”  Her voice getting quieter and quieter.

 

Rey smiled.  This time it was her turn to take Jess’ head and move it.  “Jess?”  Jess looked up at Rey.  “I’ve done this before.  I just…”  She sighed. 

 

“I know.”  _I’ve never been this nervous in my entire kriffing life_.  Jess said, “Look, I’ve liked you from the moment I saw you but I didn’t want to jump into something.  Since we’ve met, we’ve been hunted by bounty hunters and chased by giant monsters and shot at by Stormtroopers.  I didn’t want to mistake adrenaline for attraction.”

 

Rey nodded.  “I think this is a bit more than adrenaline.”

 

Jess smiled.  “Good.”

 

For a moment they just stared at each other.

 

“So…” Rey said.  “Are we gonna…”

 

Jess leaned forward and began kissing Rey again.  Soon, the kiss turned more heated.  Their hands started roving.  First Jess’ shirt and then Rey’s ended up on the floor. 

 

As Jess’ hand moved down, pulling at Rey’s pants, she whispered, “You sure about this?”

 

Rey was breathless as she kissed Jess’ forehead, her cheeks, her throat.  “Yes,” Rey said.  “You?

 

Jess smiled, nuzzling into Rey’s shoulder.  “Yes.”

 

Rey let forth a long moan as Jess sucked a bruise onto her neck.

 

“Shhhh!  You’re gonna wake the boys,” Jess giggled.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn found Poe in the cargo hold fussing over the speeder.  “Hey,” he said.

 

“Hey,” Poe turned back to him, “thought you were asleep.”

 

“Yeah, couldn’t.  Too much to think about.”

 

“It’s a lot to take in,” Poe said, shutting the panel and wiping his hands on his shirt.  He spied Finn’s frown.  “But, I mean, it’s great!  It’s an honor.  You’re going to be a kriffing Jedi,” he said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

 

Poe leaned against the speeder and Finn walked over to lean against it next to him. 

 

“I guess,” Finn said.  “I just…”  He looked at Poe.  _I don’t think it’s what I want_.

 

Poe stared into Finn’s eyes.  _Please don’t go.  I’m pretty sure I love you_.  Then Poe’s brain said, _he’s destined for greater things_.  Poe pressed his lips together and then forced a smile.  “It’s probably just nerves, Finn.”  He slapped him on the back.  “I mean, come on!  Who wouldn’t want to be a Jedi?”  He stepped away from the speeder.  “It’s gonna be great!”

 

Poe limped out of the cargo bay.  Finn watched him go.  “Yeah, great.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Jess’ head was nestled into the crook between Rey’s shoulder and her chest and she had an arm and a leg thrown over Rey.  Jess closed her eyes and breathed her girlfriend in.  Rey always smelled of exotic spices and sunlight and that was amplified now by the heat of her skin, pressed up against Jess’ cheek.

 

Jess was fairly certain that this was the most comfortable she’d ever been in her life.  She let out a contented sigh.

 

Rey laughed.  “Happy?”

 

“Mmmmmmm,” Jess purred.

 

Rey leaned over and kissed the top of her head.  “Good.”

 

“Can’t wait to get you to Coruscant,” Jess said. 

 

“Should be soon now,” Rey said, drifting off.  Everything felt right with Jess in her arms.  It was as if she’d finally found what she’d been looking for.

 

**# # # #**

 

[Poe!  Rey!  Jess!  Jacket-Thief!  Someone!  Anyone!]

 

Jess came stumbling out of Rey’s cabin, pulling on her shirt.  “Bee, what is it?”

 

[Something’s wrong.  The ship’s not moving.  Someone tampered with the hyperdrive.]

 

Poe limped into the lounge.  “What’s going on?”  His eyes got wide when he saw Jess’ face.  “Pava, what is it?”

 

“Someone sabotaged the ship,” she said.

 

“What?”

 

[Someone tampered with the hyperdrive.  We’re not moving.  We’re going to lose!]  The droid was now spinning in circles.

 

“Bee,” Poe said.  “Bee, calm down and go wake everyone else up.”  Poe limped to the cockpit.  “Jess, see what you and Rey can figure out while I see what I can do from up here.”

 

“On it, boss.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Two hours later, they were all sitting around the table in the lounge.

 

“Well, I mean, we’re moving,” Finn said.  “That’s a good thing, right?”  He tried to get anyone at the table besides Luke to look up.

 

“Yeah, I guess,” Jess said.

 

“We’re going to make it back to Coruscant in another day or so,” Rey said.

 

“Yeah,” Jess said, not wanting to say what she was thinking.  _And it will be too late_.

 

Poe slammed his fist into the table.  “Kriffing hell!  We were so close!”  He pushed himself up and limped towards the cargo hold.

 

“Should I,” Finn asked.

 

Jess shook her head.  “Better let him be for now.”

 

Rey frowned.  “What I want to know is who could’ve gotten to the ship.  We were only on Metellos for a few minutes.”

 

“It had to be someone at the docks,” Jess said.  She leaned back, shaking her head.  “We manage to escape sith-spitting bounty hunters and kriffing Stormtroopers and then someone just walks up and tampers with the hyperdrive.”

 

Luke said quietly, “I’m guessing it wasn’t just someone.  You’d need a lot of pull to be able to bribe the right people to do that.  And you’d need to know that Black One was going to land on Metellos.”

 

“Ben,” Jess muttered.

 

Luke sighed, “That would be my guess.”

 

“Why wouldn’t they just kill us,” Rey asked.

 

“This way Poe loses and he’s humiliated.  If they blow up the ship or kill us, Ben doesn’t get the satisfaction of rubbing it in Poe’s face,” Jess said.

 

Finn pushed up.  “I’m going to go check on him.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn walked to the cargo hold and at first, he thought perhaps Poe had managed to slip past him and go back to his cabin or the galley.  Then Finn heard the noise. 

 

He walked behind the speeder to where Poe was leaning against the wall, his head in his hands.

 

“Poe,” Finn said softly.  He walked forward and crouched down.  “Poe?”

 

For the longest moment, Poe didn’t move or speak.  Then, he looked up at Finn, his eyes red.  “One day, Finn.  We’re going to lose this kriffing bet by one lousy day.”  He hit the wall behind him and yelled.

 

Finn sat down beside Poe.  He didn’t know what to say, so he simply reached out and took Poe’s hand.  He squeezed it. 

 

Poe leaned his head into Finn’s shoulder.  “One day,” he repeated.

 

 


	14. So Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does our group handle defeat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coruscant

 

 

None of them spoke as they disembarked at the docks. 

 

None of them spoke on the ride to Poe’s and Jess’s house. 

 

Finally, the silence was too much for Poe.  Standing at the front door, he turned.  “I know this didn’t turn out the way we’d hoped, but I want to thank all of you for your help.”  He tried to smile.  “It was one hell of a ride while it lasted.”  He opened the door.  “You’re all welcome to stay here while we sort out everything.”  He limped in and quickly disappeared into the study.

 

Jess showed them all in.  “It’s small, but I figured that Rey and I could bunk together.  Luke, you can take the—”

 

“Thanks, Jessika, but I already have a room here on Coruscant.  I thought I’d see you all safely home, let you have a few days to…take care of things, and then Finn, Rey, and I can discuss what they want to do.”  He looked to Rey and Finn.  “Sound good?”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said, frowning.

 

“Yes,” Rey said.  She squeezed Jess’s hand.

 

Luke turned and started out the door.  He stopped and turned back, nodding at the study door.  “Best not to leave him alone for too long, I think.”

 

Finn nodded.  “We’ll take care of him.”

 

As Luke left, Finn turned towards Jess.  “Where does that leave me?”

 

“I figured Poe’s room.  There’s a couch in there, so I figured one of you could take the bed and the other one the couch.”  _Or you could both take the bed_ , she thought.  Rey squeezed her hand and fought back a laugh.

 

 _Stop doing that_ , Jess thought at her girlfriend.

 

“Sorry” Rey said out loud.  “You’re just really easy to read sometimes.”

 

Finn raised an eyebrow.

 

“Girlfriend stuff,” Jess explained.

 

**# # # #**

 

Jess and Rey wandered to Jess’s room.

 

“I still can’t believe after all of that, it’s just over.  It feels so… so…”

 

Rey said, “Anti-climactic?”

 

“Yeah,” Jess said.  “I mean, I feel like there should be more.  Does that make sense?”

 

Rey smiled.  “Yes.”  She stepped forward, cupping Jess’s face with her hands.  She leaned in and kissed Jess lightly.  “But I think I know a way to get our minds off of it for a little while.”

 

Jess grinned.  “You do?”

 

“Mmmmmm-hmmmm,” Rey hummed, moving Jess towards the bed.

 

“You should probably explain it to me then,” Jess said.

 

Rey moved to Jess’s ear, whispering, “Well, why don’t you take those things off and I’ll do my best to _show_ you what I’m talking about.”

 

Jess shivered as she began tugging at her clothes.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn knocked on Poe’s door.  “Poe?”  He pushed it open.  Poe was sitting in a ratty old chair with a glass of something strong—if the odor was any indication.

 

Finn walked over and nodded to BB-8, who was pressed up against Poe’s good leg.

 

“Jess said there would be room in your room for me?”

 

“Yeah, that’ll be fine, Finn,” Poe said, taking a drink.

 

“What do you think you’ll do now, Poe?”

 

“I don’t think I’ve got much of a choice.  I’ll go face Ben tomorrow.  Then I’ll pack up this place, sell what I can, and make my way out to D’Qar and Leia’s Resistance.”  He took another drink. 

 

Outside rain started falling.  “Perfect,” Poe said.

 

Finn frowned, staring at Poe.

 

Poe caught his eye.  “Why are you so glum?  You’re gonna be a Jedi, man.  Talk about an adventure…”  He took another drink.  “I’m gonna miss you, Finn.”

 

 _Then don’t make me go_ , Finn thought.

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey was humming softly, tracing figure eights on Jess’ arm.  “What are you thinking about,” she asked.

 

Jess sat up and pulled her legs under her chin.  “I was thinking of joining the Resistance with Poe.”

 

“I think that’s a great idea, Jess.”

 

“Really?”

 

Rey nodded.

 

Jess asked, “Where does that leave us?”

 

Rey’s forehead bunched up.  “I don’t know.  I think this thing with Skywalker is something I need to do, but I don’t want to lose you.”

 

Jess took her hand.  “I don’t want to lose you either.”

 

Rey smiled.  “So we’ll figure out a way to make it work.”  She kissed her girlfriend’s hand.

 

After a moment, Jess said, “You think Skywalker would want to come and help his sister out?”

 

**# # # #**

 

“Finn, you take the bed and I’ll take the couch.”

 

“No,” Finn said.  “I can’t throw you out of your own bed.  You’re injured.”

 

Poe shook his head, pulling a blanket from the bed and doing his best not to limp over to the couch.  “My house, my rules.  Besides, it’s only for one night, right?”

 

“Yeah, right,” Finn said.  _Don’t be so excited about that, Dameron_.

 

Poe pulled off his shirt and threw it down.  _Dammit.  I should say something.  I should just tell him not to go.  Stay here with me, Finn._   He closed his eyes and rubbed them with his hands.  _Yeah, stay here with me.  For the next day or so before I lose my ship and then everything else.  Oh yeah, and I’ve decided to become a soldier in a war that no one is officially acknowledging exists yet, so there’s that…_

 

Poe sat on the couch.  “Night, Finn.”

 

Finn crawled into Poe’s bed.  “Night, Poe.”  He turned off the light and leaned back.  _Why is this so hard?  Most people in the galaxy would kill to be Jedi and to train with Skywalker._   He looked over to the couch and then shook his head.  _This is stupid; he doesn’t want me.  He told me so._   And then Finn paused.   _Actually, did he?  Did he ever really tell me that or did I just assume…  Well, it’s not like I can just ask him, can I?_

 

He stared at the couch.  _I could do it.  I could walk over there and tell him how I feel and that I don’t want to go and…_

 

**# # # #**

Finn had spent the better part of an hour staring at Poe’s form on the couch.  Poe’s back was to him, so he couldn’t tell if Poe was asleep or awake, but he had a sinking suspicion that Poe was as awake as he was.

 

Finally, Finn took a deep breath.  _Might as well.  I’ve got nothing to lose, right?_

 

He got up and crossed the room and stood watching Poe on the couch.  He paused for a moment, wondering if this was the right thing to do, and then he shut off his brain and let the feeling pull him where he needed to be.  He lifted the blanket Poe had wrapped around himself and crawled onto the couch behind Poe, resettling the blanket around both of them.

 

Poe’s eyes were open as Finn’s arm wound around him.  He didn’t want to say anything for fear of breaking whatever spell had caused this, but Finn seemed to sense he was awake.  “I couldn’t sleep,” he said, his lips at Poe’s ear.

 

Poe took in a breath and then carefully turned so that he was facing Finn.

 

They were nose to nose, entangled in the blanket and in each other’s arms, but neither made a move.  They simply stared, each trying to calm his breathing—make it appear as if this weren’t the single most exciting thing that had ever happened to him.

 

Someone had to break the stalemate.  Eventually, Poe decided it should be him.  He leaned forward, never taking his eyes from Finn’s.  He whispered onto Finn’s lips, “Tell me I’m not misreading things.”

 

“You’re not misreading things, Poe.”

 

Poe pressed his lips into Finn’s.  Finn closed his eyes as he kissed Poe back.  All of the nervousness he’d felt in even thinking of doing this—of approaching the couch and then pressing himself up next to Poe—intensified.  His brain was screaming a million different things, but then there was the electricity of Poe’s hand on his neck and Poe’s body was pushing into his.  Finn whimpered, overwhelmed with what was happening, but praying it would never end. 

 

As Finn grabbed at Poe, they tumbled off the couch gracelessly, but neither stopped.  If anything, they redoubled their efforts: Finn’s lips moving to explore Poe’s neck, Poe’s hands pulling at Finn’s shirt.

 

**# # # #**

 

Downstairs, Rey sat in the kitchen with Jess, a cup of tea steaming in her hands.  As the floorboards creaked above them, she gave Jess a knowing smile.

 

[Oh brother.]  BB-8 rolled towards the door.  [I’ll be in my charging station.]

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe was half on his side and half leaned into Finn, who was flat on his back, one knee bent.  Their breathing had synched up at some point.  Poe head rested on Finn’s left arm.  Poe’s left hand found Finn’s and he intertwined their fingers.  Finn was absently rubbing circles on Poe’s right bicep. 

 

Neither made an attempt to talk; neither made an attempt to move.  They listened to the rain falling outside.

 

Eventually, Poe said, “We’ll have to get up sometime.”

 

“You sure about that?”  By Finn’s reckoning, they might just spend the rest of time on the floor, melting into each other.  He smiled.  _Not a bad way to spend eternity_.

 

“Well, seeing as how I just lost Black One, and that was my livelihood, eventually, someone’s going to come and kick us out when I can’t afford to pay for this place anymore.”

 

“But until then…” Finn said.

 

Poe chuckled, “Yeah, until then, we’re good.”  He leaned over to kiss Finn.

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey was slathering her bread with jogan fruit jam as Rey scrolled through Jess’ datapad.

 

“I still can’t believe we missed it by one kriffing day,” Jess said in between bites.  “What are the odds?”

 

Rey shook her head.  “I just wish we had some sort of proof that it was Ben who sabotaged the ship.”

 

“I know,” Jess said, her mouth full of bread.  Rey looked over at her and couldn’t help but smile.  _My girlfriend is an absolute mess._

 

“Stupid Benduday,” Jess muttered.

 

“What,” Rey asked.

 

“Nothing.  I just said _stupid Benduday_ ,” Jess said, taking another bite.

 

“You mean, stupid Zhellday, right?”

 

“No,” Jess said, grabbing another piece of bread.  “If it were Zhellday, we would’ve won.  Stupid Benduday.”

 

Rey’s eyes grew wide and she slapped the bread out of Jess’ hand.  “Hey, I was eating that!”

 

“Jess, it’s Zhellday today.  At least for another thirty-five minutes.”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s Zhellday, you nerf-herder!”

 

**# # # #**

 

“Poe!  Finn!  Wake up!”  Jess was pounding on his door.

 

“Testor, go away!”

 

Jess ran into the room.  Poe and Finn scrambled to cover themselves.  “Kriff, Testor, go away!”

 

“No!”

 

Rey ran in.  “We got the dates wrong!”

 

“What,” said Finn.

 

“We got the dates wrong.  Today is the eightieth day.  It’s Zhellday.  There’s still time!”

 

Poe took in a deep breath as Rey’s words sunk in.  “What?”

 

Jess grabbed at his clothes on the floor and threw them at him.  “There’s still time, you nerf-herder.  We have thirty minutes to get you to the Explorer’s Club.”

 

Poe and Finn both jumped up and began dressing.  Rey squeaked and Jess pretended to avert her eyes.

 

**# # # #**

 

They were running down the street.  “How much time is left, Jess?”

 

“Another fifteen minutes,” she yelled.  The rain finally started letting up.

 

Poe’s leg was killing him, but he would be damned if he was going to lose this bet now.  He pushed himself just a bit harder.

 

**# # # #**

 

As they turned the corner to the club, Poe stopped abruptly.

 

“What are you doing,” Finn yelled.

 

Poe pointed to the door of the club, which was being guarded by a tall blonde woman and two men dressed in white.

 

“Kriff,” Jess said.

 

Rey came up beside her.  “Poe, we’ll take care of the door.  Finn, you just make sure Poe gets inside.”

 

Finn smiled.  “On it.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey and Jess ran ahead.  They stopped at the bottom of the steps to the club.

 

The tall woman sized them both up and smiled.  “Friends of Dameron’s, I take it?”

 

Jess said, “Something like that.  We going to have any trouble getting in?”

 

“Well, technically, you aren’t members of the club,” the tall woman said.

 

Rey took out her staff and spun it.  The men on either side of the tall woman both took involuntary steps back. 

 

Jess smiled.  “I think it would be best if you three stepped aside now.”

 

The tall woman said, “Get rid of them.”  The two men stepped forward.

 

While Jess knew she was nowhere near as good as Rey when it came to hand-to-hand, she’d also grown up in Hutt space where you had to be scrappy to survive.  She crouched down and waited.

 

As the first man approached, Rey’s staff swung out.  The second man ducked it and Jess charged at his chest, tackling him.  She could hear Rey’s staff connect with the other man’s head.  That’s when she screamed, “Finn, now!”

 

As Rey stepped forward to engage the tall woman, Finn ran past dragging Poe with him.  The tall woman reached for Poe, but Finn kicked her and as she staggered back, she came face to face with Rey’s staff.

 

As they pushed through the front door, Finn and Poe both immediately ran into each other.  There, standing in the hallway, was Armi Hux.

 

Hux pulled himself up, loving how much taller he was than either of the men he was facing.  “Dameron,” he sneered.  _Wet like a sewer rat_.  “Going somewhere?”

 

“Yeah, actually,” Poe started.  He didn’t get to finish his clever retort because Finn pulled back and punched Hux, who doubled over.

 

“Go,” Finn yelled, shoving Poe past the red-headed man.

 

Poe could hear the grunts of fighting behind him as he worked his way through the halls to the main sitting room of the club.  As he ran in, he stopped abruptly.  His clothes were rumpled; every part of him was soaking wet.  He was panting.  He knew he had to look a sight.

 

Ben was standing at the far end of the room, holding up a glass of champagne, surrounded by several club members who seemed to be congratulating him.

 

“Um,” Poe said.  Every eye in the room turned towards him. 

 

Ben saw Poe.  The champagne glass in his hand slipped and crashed to the floor. 

 

For a moment, the room was completely silent.  Then, Ben growled and rushed at Poe.

 

Before he could reach him though, BB-8 rolled up and zapped him.

 

“Ahhhh,” Ben looked down.  “You little—”

 

[Asshole.]

 

Poe tapped Ben on the shoulder.  Ben turned and Poe landed a solid punch to his face.  Ben fell to the ground.

 

He looked up at Poe, clutching his cheek.  “You’re nothing but a scruffy pilot!”

 

“And you’re nothing but a pathetic Imperial wannabe who has to have bounty hunters and Stormtroopers do his dirty work!” 

 

Ben leaned forward as if he wanted to get up.  Poe raised his fist and Ben backed down. 

 

He stood there, staring down at Ben Solo as the clock struck midnight.  He looked around at the other club members, who were all in various degrees of shock.

 

Finn came running into the room.  His shirt was torn and he looked a little worse for the wear, but he was smiling.  “Did we do it?”

 

For a moment, no one moved or spoke.  As the chimes stopped striking, the club president walked over to Poe and shook his hand.  “Poe Dameron is the winner!”

 

The whole club erupted into applause.

 

Rey and Jess ran inside.  “We did it?” 

 

Finn nodded, looking over at Poe, who was standing there with his mouth open like he didn’t believe it.  Member after member was walking over, congratulating Poe.

 

One of the club’s servants was passing out champagne.

 

Finn took a glass and held it high.

 

“To Poe Dameron, best pilot in the galaxy!”

 

The crowd cheered.

 

Jess leaned in to her girlfriend, “You know, I was there too.”

 

 


	15. Promises

 

Poe woke up after way too many drinks at the club; he scrubbed his face with his hands—everything was a bit blurry.  But there was one thing he remembered.  After that initial toast to him winning, Ben, Hux, and the tall woman had all disappeared. 

 

 _Before I got the credits._   Poe sighed.  _Of course_.

 

Poe leaned back against his headboard and took a deep breath.  _Stupid kriffing moof-milker._  

 

He looked over at the sleeping form of Finn lying next to him and smiled.  _Totally worth it_. 

 

**# # # #**

 

That afternoon, however, a solicitor showed up at Poe’s door with half a million credits.  Poe stood there, waving as the officious little human left, and for the first time since the entire thing began, he let the reality of it all sink in.

 

Finn found him a few minutes later, sitting in the kitchen, shaking his head.

 

“He paid it off,” Poe said.

 

“Who did what?”

 

“Ben paid me the credits,” Poe said.

 

“Wasn’t he supposed to,” Rey asked walking in and stretching.

 

Jess was right behind her, yawning.  “Yeah, wasn’t that kind of the point?”

 

Poe looked around at all of them.  “Ben raised the bounty on our heads, sent Stormtroopers after us, and somehow managed to sabotage the ship, and yet you all knew that he’d pay me if he won?”

 

Finn shrugged.  “That was the bet, right?”

 

“You would’ve given him Black One if you’d lost,” Rey said.

 

“Yeah, but…”

 

“But,” Jess pressed.

 

“ _I_ keep my word,” Poe said.

 

“I think I might be able to shed some light on things,” said Luke who was standing in the doorway.  “I had a talk with my nephew last night as he was packing to leave Coruscant.  I explained to him that it might be best if he upheld his obligations.”

 

“And Ben listened to you?”

 

“No,” said another voice from the hall.  “But he listened to Chewie.”

 

“Han!” Rey jumped up and ran to hug the smuggler.

 

“Mr. Solo,” Finn said, smiling.  Han nodded at him. 

 

“You two know Han?”

 

“How do you think they got to Kuat,” Han asked.

 

“I thought they stole a ship,” Poe said.

 

“They did.  The Falcon.”

 

“You flew the Millennium Falcon,” Poe asked, turning to Rey.  _Now I really am jealous._

 

“I guess so,” Rey said.

 

Something suddenly clicked for Poe.  “So that was you on Bakura, wasn’t it?  You took out that third ship.”

 

Han shrugged and shook his head, disengaging himself from Rey and sitting down.  “Don’t know what you’re talking about, kid.”

 

Poe smiled.  “Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Han said.

 

“And thank you, Luke, and you too, Chewie.  I appreciate it.”

 

Luke sat down next to Han.  “Now that the money’s all settled, I, for one, would like to hear about your trip.”

  
“You know, I don’t think you’ve ever told me about what happened before Kessel,” Rey said, sitting down next to Jess and taking her hand.

 

Poe smiled.  “Fine.”  He took a deep breath.  “Well, it all started with a meteor shower on Borleias—”

 

“And don’t forget that you owe we a week on a beach there,” Jess said.

 

“Yes, Testor,” Poe said, reaching over and hugging her.  “A week on a beach where I tell you how pretty you are.”

 

# # # #

 

Finn and Rey laughed, playing in the water.

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get over how new everything is to them,” Poe said, sitting in the sand next to Jess.  He took a drink of something sweet and alcoholic.

 

“I keep waiting for it not to be adorable, but it’s still adorable,” Jess said.

 

“They’re always going to be adorable,” Poe whispered.

 

[Oh brother.]  BB-8 began rolling away.  [I’ll be on the ship if anyone needs me.]

 

# # # #

 

After Borleias, the group spent two weeks on Yavin IV, enjoying Kes’ cooking and his embarrassing stories of Poe’s childhood.

 

Before they left, Poe told Kes about Leia and the Resistance.

 

Finn could hear the argument from Poe’s bedroom.  He frowned.

 

Poe came stomping in, slamming the door.  “He just doesn’t understand!”

 

“He’s worried about you,” Finn said, wrapping an arm around Poe.

 

“I know.  It’s just…”

 

Finn kissed his forehead.  “He doesn’t want you to get hurt.”

 

“Yeah, well…”  Poe threw himself onto the bed.  “Sometimes you have to let the people you love do dangerous stuff because it has to be done.”

 

Finn smiled _.  I hope you remember that._

 

**# # # #**

 

Later that night, Finn snuck out of bed and found Kes sitting in the kitchen staring at the wall.

 

“Sorry,” Finn said.  “I didn’t mean to intrude.”

 

“No, it’s okay, Finn.”  Kes looked over at him.  “I take it you’re joining up too.”

 

“Yeah.  Haven’t told Poe yet, but yeah, I plan to.”

 

“Why haven’t you told Poe?”

 

Finn smiled.  “Because I expect he’s going to be about as happy about me joining up as you are about him joining up.”

 

Kes chuckled.  “Serves him right.”

 

Finn walked over and sat down.  “You know why we’re doing this, right?”

 

Kes nodded.  “I just thought…”  He sighed.  “Poe’s mother and I thought that what we did made a difference.  And now, if what Poe’s telling me is true…”

 

“It did make a difference, sir.  Now, it’s our turn to make a difference.”

 

Kes nodded.  “You’ll take care of him, won’t you, Finn?”

 

“We’ll take care of each other,” Finn said.

 

**# # # #**

 

“I still can’t believe we’re leaving Coruscant,” Jess said, shoving the contents of one of their kitchen drawers into a crate.

 

“I know,” Poe said, wiping off the counter.  He paused.  “I just assumed that this is what I wanted, you know?  Get the business stable, pay off the house…that was supposed to be the goal and then…”

 

“Everything changed.”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said, shaking his head and turning back to the counter.  After a few minutes, he asked, “You really sure you want to join the Resistance?”

 

Jess rolled her eyes.  “Poe, stop trying to mother everyone.  Yes, I’m sure.  And unlike you, I’ve had a long talk with my girlfriend about it where we were open and honest about our feelings.”

 

“And you’re okay with her going off to train with Skywalker?”

 

“I’m not thrilled that I’ve finally found the love of my life and she’s going to go half-way across the galaxy to train, no.  But I know that I love her and she loves me, and we’re going to make it work.”  She smiled.  “What about you?”

 

“What about me?”

 

“Really, Dameron?  You want to play dense?  Fine.  What about you and Finn?  Have you two talked yet?”  She then muttered under her breath, “Because you’re so good at that.”

 

Poe pretended to ignore that last part.  “We haven’t sat down and talked about the particulars, as such, yet, but—”

 

“Oh maker!  Just when are you planning on doing that, Poe?  We leave the day after tomorrow!”

 

Poe stopped what he was doing and pushed himself up onto the counter.  “I know he wants to come with us, Jess.  I just don’t want to hold him back.  He could be a kriffing Jedi.  Why in the hell would he want to give that up to join the Resistance?”

 

“Maybe you should ask him?”

 

**# # # #**

 

The house was mostly packed.  Jess and Rey had opted to stay in a hotel in the nice part of town.  As Jess had said, “What’s the point of having lots of credits if you don’t spend them?”

 

Poe had opted for one more night in the house.  And he’d done everything in his power to avoid the conversation he knew he needed to have with his boyfriend.

 

But eventually, all of the packing and cleaning was finished and there was nothing left to do but to talk.

 

“So,” Poe said, his eyes never quite meeting Finn’s.  “We haven’t really talked about what we’re doing the day after tomorrow.  I mean, we know that Jess and I are going to the Resistance and that Rey and Skywalker are flying off to a super-secret location—”

 

“Ahch-To,” Finn said.

 

“Okay, so not quite so super-secret location.  I take it this means you’re going with them?”

 

Finn shook his head.  “No.  I decided I’d rather try my chances with the Resistance.”

 

Poe shoved some clothes into a duffle.  “Finn, you’re seriously going to give up this opportunity to come play soldier with me and Jess?  Are you crazy?”

 

“Are you,” Finn asked.

 

“No, it’s just.”  Poe sighed.  “I don’t want to be the one who holds you back.”  He looked up at Finn.  “You should do this, become a Jedi.  You’d be amazing.”

 

“I already am amazing,” Finn said with a sly smile.  “And I think that my path lies elsewhere.”

 

“Finn,” Poe said.  “I get that you like me and—”

 

“I love you,” Finn said easily.

 

Poe was thrown by that.  “Um, yeah, and…you love me?”

 

Finn’s grin grew.  “Yes, you nerf-herder.  I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Poe said.  He broke into a huge smile of his own.  _He loves me_.

 

Then, he remembered the conversation.  He shook his head.  “But that doesn’t change anything.  Rey and Jess are making the long distance thing work.  We can too.”  Poe squared his shoulders and tried to sound commanding.  “You’ll go to Ahch-To, and we’ll figure out how to make it work.”

 

Finn crossed his arms.  “I love how you think this conversation is over, Dameron.”

 

“It is, Finn.”

 

Finn laughed.  “Oh no, it isn’t, Poe.”

 

Poe dropped the shirt he was packing.  “Finn, you just won your freedom.  You have the opportunity to train with Skywalker.  I’m not going to ask you to come traipsing halfway around the galaxy to get shot at with me.”

 

“Because we just finished doing that?”

 

Poe gave him an annoyed look.

 

“Dameron, I don’t think you understand.  This is my decision, and I’ve already come to it.”

 

“But Finn…”

 

Finn’s voice got loud and authoritative.  “Am I or am I not a grown man capable of making my own decisions?”

 

Poe’s voice was tiny.  “Yes, you are.”

 

“Good.  Glad we settled that.  I’m coming with you.”

 

“We’re going to be soldiers.  If Leia is right about this, there’s going to be another war.  Hell, we’re already in the middle of a war.”

 

“Yeah, and?  I’m sorry, was there any time during the last few months when I didn’t handle myself competently out there?  I seem to remember a slave revolt and bounty hunters and giant pincher monsters, or did I dream that?”

 

“I just think you’re wasting an opportunity and besides, I don’t want to see you get hurt,” Poe said.

 

“So you’d rather force me to go to Ahch-To?”

 

Poe sighed.  “I don’t know.  I just…”

 

“Poe, did it ever occur to you that there might be more than one way for me to develop my abilities?  Not every force-sensitive person becomes a Jedi.  Look at Leia, for crying out loud!”

 

Poe closed his eyes.  “I just…I don’t want to force you into anything, and I sure as hell don’t want to put you into any more danger than I already have.”

 

Finn walked over and wrapped his arms around Poe.  “Dameron, how about this?  We both go to the Resistance—you for your reasons and me for mine—and while we’re there, we both do our darndest to avoid getting hurt?”

 

Poe said, “I’m being an idiot, aren’t I?”

 

“Yeah, but no more than usual,” Finn said chuckling.

 

“Hey!” Poe said, trying to sound hurt. 

 

After a moment, he got serious.  “So, we’re really gonna do this?” 

 

“Yes, Dameron.  We’re really going to join the Resistance.  Together.”

 

“And that’s really what you want?”

 

Finn rolled his eyes.  “Yes, Dameron.  It’s what I want.”

 

Poe smiled.  “Good.”  He kissed Finn. 

 

 _It’s now or never, Dameron._ “Oh, and one last thing,” Poe said, reaching into his pocket and handing Finn a small box.  “How about we do it as partners?”

 

“Partners?”

 

Finn opened the box to see a simple silver ring. 

 

Finn shook his head and pulled away from Poe.  He walked over to a chest, reached in, and picked something up.  He walked back over to a clearly flummoxed Poe.  He held out a simple silver band. 

 

“Kriffing hell, Finn.  When did you…”

 

“Remember that shopping trip on Fresia?”

 

“Fresia?  But we weren’t even together back then.”

 

“What can I say, Dameron?  I just had a feeling.”

 

Poe slipped on the ring, looking at it on his hand.  Finn put his on as well, holding his hand next to Poe’s.

 

Poe pulled Finn into his arms.  “So partners then?”

 

Finn leaned in for a kiss.  “Yep.”

 

“You really think this is gonna last,” Poe asked with a smile.

 

“Mmmmm-hmmmmm,” Finn said, leaning in for another kiss.  “Happily ever after, Dameron.”

 

“How much you willing to put up on that," Poe asked, his smile growing wider.  "‘Cause I’m a betting man.  I’ve got Black One and 250,000 credits…”

 

“Poe, shut up while you’re ahead,” Finn said, covering Poe’s mouth with a kiss.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I always appreciate comments and kudos.
> 
> If you want to track me down, I'm @cha-llamala on tumblr.


End file.
